


But Monsters Are Always Hungry, Darling

by Yuusana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Noir, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Blackmail, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Dark, Dubious Ethics, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, M/M, Murder Mystery, Organized Crime, Psychological Trauma, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 49,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuusana/pseuds/Yuusana
Summary: "И ты делаешь это, действительно делаешь. Делаешь то, что любишь,и рвешь это на части,или заставляешь их своим телом, притворяясь, что они твои.И ты целуешь его, и он не шевелится, онне дергается, и ты продолжаешь его целовать. И он не пошевелился,он замер, и ты поцеловал его снова, и он никогдане простит тебя, и может быть он никогда не оставит тебя одного."Жестокое убийство в канун Рождества неожиданно выдёргивает детектива Никифорова из праздника, который он только начал терпеть, и заставляет его примириться с демонами, которых он предпочёл бы не видеть. В ту же ночь в бар заходит мужчина и танцем врывается в его жизнь, светя подобно искре, которая перерастает в персонального монстра.





	1. Opia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But Monsters Are Always Hungry, Darling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105341) by [iruutciv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iruutciv/pseuds/iruutciv), [Orchids_and_Fictional_Cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchids_and_Fictional_Cities/pseuds/Orchids_and_Fictional_Cities). 



**opia**  
_сущ._ неясная потребность смотреть кому-то в глаза, что может заставить себя чувствовать инвазивным и уязвимым, — их зрачки блестящие, бездонные и тёмные — как если бы вы смотрели в дверной проём, готовые сказать, что там кто-то есть, но не способные сказать, смотрите вы в дверной проём или из-за него.

 

 

_24 декабря 1928_

_Это началось как снегопад: сначала с неба упала горстка крошечных снежинок, но стоило тебе моргнуть, как ты оказался по колено в снегу, наблюдая, как сугроб растёт. Годы спустя я думаю об этом дне и пытаюсь вспомнить, что я делал перед тем, как всё пошло к чёрту, и что я мог бы сделать, чтобы остановить это._

_Я не должен был идти сегодня на работу, но всё же пошёл. Я знал, что офис станет подобием города призраков с приходом праздника, но это не имело большого значения, у меня были дела. Всегда найдутся дела. В ретроспективе я должен был быть готов к этому больше, чем был. Я жил здесь достаточно долго, чтобы знать: этот город — питательная среда для кризиса после кризиса. Я должен был понимать лучше, чем думать, что любая иллюзия равновесия может быть больше этого. Иллюзии._

_Я стал неосторожным, впрочем. Всё было тихо, и близость смены года была обещанием хорошего старта. Всего на мгновение я одурачил сам себя, подумав, что всё было хорошо._

_А потом зазвонил телефон, и это стало началом конца._

 

 

Это была та же история, которая никогда не менялась: _всегда самый запретный фрукт имеет самый сладкий вкус_.

«Сладкое» не было тем словом, которым Виктор описал бы остатки джина на дне того, что должно было быть кофейной чашкой, но слова сгорали и умирали на кончике его языка каждый раз, когда он сглатывал, поэтому какой смысл? Он не мог вспомнить, было ли это из неподписанной бутылки, которую Мила протащила в офис контрабандой от «друга друга её дяди» в Германии, или из оставленной Крисом партии для Хэллоуина. Но хороший алкоголь заставлял его не заботиться о своей природе. Он заставлял его не беспокоиться о многих вещах.

Так что когда начал звонить телефон, на его наручных часах было чуть больше семи, было сложно беспокоиться об этом. Маккачин, его пудель и единственное хорошее в его жизни, поднял голову со своего места, где отдыхал, положив голову на лапы, сонно моргая. _Я знаю_ , попытался сказать Никифоров, когда взъерошил за ухом собаки свободной рукой. _Может, они перестанут._

Они не перестали, и звон продолжался.

Вздохнув, Виктор допил остаток джина и оттолкнулся от стола. Его квартира была превосходной каморкой на Деланси Стрит с видом на мусорные контейнеры под окнами, и понадобилось пять с половиной шагов, чтобы дойти до телефона. Он едва переставлял ногами, потому что только один человек в этом городе знал его номер: это был тот же человек, который платил за личную линию, потому что оставлять свою работу в офисе было роскошью, которую ты оставлял с момента, когда начинал работать в этой сфере.

— Я думал, что у меня выходной, — сказал Виктор, когда наконец ответил на звонок.

—  _Доброе утро, у меня всё хорошо, спасибо._  — Любая насмешка в голосе его работодателя была незаметна из-за его манеры говорить будто из могилы. —  _Ты пил?_

— Нет, — солгал Виктор. Его глаза расширились, и он вспомнил, что его опохмел был единственной жидкостью, и теперь его квартира была абсолютно сухой. Чёрт побери. — Пожалуйста скажи мне, что это не по поводу бумажной работы.

—  _Нет. Ты слышал?_

Маккачин ткнулся носом в его ладонь. Виктор погладил его и дал слизать соль со своих пальцев.

— Судя по всему, должен был.

Его босс всегда был человеком размеренных предложений, и Виктор понимал беспокойство, которое пришло с разговором по телефону, неважно, личная линия или нет. Но было так много информации в таком малом количестве слов, таким образом Виктор и узнал о произошедшем ночью убийстве — когда в этом городе _не было_ убийства оставалось лучшим вопросом — и по некоторым причинам Детективное Агентство Фельцмана было официально приглашено для консультирования.

— Звучит неприятно, — сказал он в конце. — Почему ты не отдашь это Миле? Она хочет взять дело с тех пор, как её последнее стало «висяком».

—  _Поверь, я рассматривал эту возможность. Это было бы лучше, учитывая твои… обстоятельства._

«Обстоятельства»? Так теперь это называется? Забавно, что неделю назад это был «инцидент», который пошёл не так, а за неделю до этого оно называлось куда более отвратительным словом. Может, время всё расставит по своим местам. О, но это не было верно, да? Боже, он хотел бы, чтобы было.

—  _Но, боюсь, у нас нет выбора. Они назвали твоё имя._

— Кто? Полиция?

Он получил ворчание, которое смутно было похоже на согласие.

—  _Сказали, это выглядит как что-то, что принесёт выгоду от твоей экспертизы_.

Какой экспертизы?

— Почему? — спросил вместо этого Виктор.

Голос на другом конце линии произнёс три слова в ответ. Три простых слова, и неожиданно он стал младше на два года, стоял в роскошной гостиной, стены которой угрожали поглотить его. И он «поправлялся» с человеком, который был больше легендой и шёпотом, чем плотью, способной избавиться от жизни Виктора усилиями, которых было бы достаточно, чтобы посмотреть на газету. _Господи блядский боже._

— Как, во имя всего святого, они могут быть уверены?

— Они не могут, конечно же. Но они настаивали, что ты должен посетить место преступления, и я пообещал, что по крайней мере постараюсь это устроить.

— Ага, — закатил глаза Виктор. Он уже чувствовал, как головная боль, которая встретила его с пробуждением, и от которой он тщетно пытался отвлечься джином, начинала возвращаться с ускоренным темпом. — Правильно.

—  _Это может быть концом всего, что мы знаем._  — Во время паузы Никифоров услышал, как заиграла рождественская музыка. Эмиль уже пришёл в офис. —  _Слушай, я ненавижу это также, как и ты. Ты мог бы просто подтвердить их… подозрения, позвонить им и выставить счёт на полдня. И мог бы быть дома перед тем, как выпадет снег. Ну, до Рождества._

Когда это было важно? Виктор проглотил возражение, которое вертелось на кончике языка, и попытался рационализировать это каким-то образом. Несколько часов вне квартиры не убьют его. К тому же разве он не был против этого вынужденного отпуска, который больше походил на отсрочку, с самого начала? Может, в этом что-то и было.

— Я приеду туда ненадолго.

—  _И, Витя?_

Это было ещё одно веское слово. Он не мог пересчитать по пальцам одной руки количество людей, которые когда-либо использовали это имя, и по одному пальцу — кто ещё называл его так. Как и все остальные слова, это использовалось скупо, и Виктор не мог видеть, что происходит на другой стороне провода. Иногда это было тепло, которое было дефицитом. Иногда — злость, разочарование, просьба, рождённая из чего-то отчаянного, или попытка смягчить ударную волну перед её началом. Иногда это было: _Не умирай. Ради Бога, не умирай._

— Ммм?

—  _Протрезвей немного, прежде чем ехать._

* * *

 

Он знал немного: место преступления, которое было ему нужно, было огорожено где-то между Валдорфом-Асторией, парочкой отелей, построенными рядом с Пятой Авеню родственниками, которые, по слухам, ненавидели друг друга. Это значило не только, что убийство произошло в месте, которое должно было быть убежищем для богатых и знаменитых, но и что убийца каким-то образом зашёл, совершил преступление и вышел незамеченным, хотя это произошло посередине Мидтауна. Виктор надеялся, что полиция уже начала выяснять, кто это был, потому что у него не было идей, откуда начинать.

Он был на полпути к двору, когда знакомый раздражённый голос прорезался через шум толпы из пары десятков полицейских, сотрудников отеля и нескольких гостей, которые не присоединились к массовому выселению утром.

— Ты блядски опоздал, старик.

— Привет, Юра, ты в лучшем настроении, чем обычно. — Он протянул бумажный пакет, в котором оставалась ещё четверть завтрака, не съеденного им по дороге. — Кренделя?

Юрий скривился.

— Слишком много для меня. Где Яков?

— В офисе. Он сказал, на месте преступления будет достаточно людно, мы не должны добавить проблем.

Виктор уставился на толпу позади них. Ну, он не ошибся.

— Но он послал тебя. Чтобы затмить меня или чтобы убедиться, что я приду?

— Не понимаю, почему это может быть оба варианта. Я согласился, потому что Эмиль не переставал петь, нахуй это всё.

Виктор рассмеялся. Юрий пробурчал что-то ещё, выбрав не подходящий для этого момент: Никифоров укусил крендель и слышал только шуршание бумаги около своего лица.

— Что?

Юрий сердито посмотрел на него, явно не в восторге от необходимости повторяться.

— Я сказал «как ты»?

Виктор исправил его с болезненно-милой улыбкой.

— Ты не обязан волноваться обо мне.

В этот момент он заметил знакомого мужчину в голубой форме полицейского, шедшего к ним. Виктор мгновенно повернулся, чтобы поприветствовать его, благодарный за внезапное отвлечение.

— Привет, Отабек… прости, _сержант_ , — с удовольствием отметил он новую нашивку на форме мужчины. Подобные повышения были подобны премиям для одного или двух достойных, и если в Нью Йоркском Департаменте и был тот, кто заслуживал премии, это был Отабек Алтын. — Поздравляю.

— Спасибо, — кивнул он, и Виктор подумал, что почти увидел лёгкую улыбку на его лице. Какие перемены. — Что ты знаешь?

— Не так много на самом деле, — признал Никифоров. — Кто нашёл тело?

— Ночная смена. Были отчёты о стрельбе с верхнего этажа в пять утра. Отель тут же был эвакуирован, сотрудники рассадили всех на земле для пересчёта по головам, затем услышали ещё один выстрел. Затем они позвонили нам.

— Кто-то видел стрелка? — спросил Юрий. — Или стрелков?

— Очевидно, был хаос.

Он фыркнул.

— Могу представить.

Из этого обмена фразами можно было выцепить важную информацию, но Виктора больше интересовало другое:

— Тебя поставили в ночную смену?

— Я в отряде контроля сухого закона, — задумался Отабек. — Официально.

— А, — Виктор думал, сказать ли что-нибудь о его «сухом» и «официальном» стиле жизни. — Разве сухой закон и убийство одно и то же?

— Между ними не такая большая пропасть, — любопытно посмотрел на него Отабек. — Я думал, мистер Фельцман сказал тебе.

Точно. Точно. Виктор доел остаток кренделя и пробормотал:

— Сначала я хочу увидеть тело.

— Конечно. Идём.

Анфилада пентхауса была жемчужиной Валдорф-Астории, по крайней мере, так говорили флайеры и брошюры, которые он прочёл. Никто так не сказал бы, подумал Виктор, когда зашёл в спальню и увидел хаос в ней. Выглядело так, будто прошёлся ураган: кресла были перевёрнуты, одна из штор была наполовину сорвана с карниза, на кровати не осталось ни одной подушки, они были разбросаны на полу рядом. Некоторые из них, видимо, были проткнуты, потому что Виктор видел рядом с ними кучки перьев. Это было ужасно.

Незнакомец, фактически ребёнок в полицейской форме, ползал на коленках около разбитой бутылки, собирая осколки щипцами. Виктор заметил цветную жидкость, которая просочилась на ковер, и подумал: _хах_ , этот отель не соблюдал сухой закон. Приятно знать. Интересно, что чувствовал по этому поводу Отабек.

Но эти исследования являлись лишь отсрочкой неизбежного, и Виктор наконец опустил взгляд на тело. Бедный Йозеф Карпишек лежал мёртвый на кровати кинг-сайз, ему было около шестидесяти, и в нём была примерно половина пуль, что прорезали его тело. Несколько пуль было в изголовье кровати, несколько — в стене с другой стороны кровати. Предполагая, что он не пропустил ни одной, Виктор насчитал пятьдесят пуль. Так ужасно _неэффективно_. Но работа должна была быть сделана до конца.

И хотя позже он вернётся к ней, пока ему не была нужна информация о жертве, которую собрал Юрий в последнюю минуту по, очевидно, просьбе Якова. «Карпишек» было обычной фамилией. Он был политиком, или должен был быть им, одним из тех «хороших» в этом: он говорил об «очистке города», произносил ставящие в тупик речи и убирал объявления из местных газет. Если бы его не убили, он мог бы дать мэру взятку за голоса в выборах в следующем году. Это было бы ещё большим позором.

— О да, — Юрий посчитал пули и написал что-то в свой блокнот. — Это точно.

— Ты нашёл ещё какие-то улики помимо того, что мы видим прямо сейчас? — Спросил Виктор.

— Было ещё три клочка ткани на полу, два здесь и один у двери, — Отабек указал на точки, которые были помечены карточками с номерами.

— Мы знаем, из чего стреляли?

— Судя по всему, стреляли из одного оружия. Что-то с АСР 0,45 дюйма. Свидетели, номера которых были на ближайших этажах, говорили об очень быстрых выстрелах.

Отабек посмотрел на него так, будто собирался сделать какой-то вывод. Ну, Виктор знал, что он пытался сделать, но ему не нравилось это.

— Каждый ребёнок и их родители могут использовать автоматическое оружие. Его используют солдаты, гражданские… Чёрт, я могу прямо сейчас пойти в полицейский участок, забрать каждого, что стрелял из томми-гана, и у меня не останется людей, чтобы покрыть Баттери парк.

— Да, но использовать все пятьдесят выстрелов в одну цель в упор? — Отабек покачал головой. — Не наш стиль. Мы все знаем, как это выглядит. Ты тоже, верно?

Худшее было то, что Алтын был прав. Последняя жертва, о которой Виктор точно знал, что она была полицейским — он видел это на главной странице _New York Daily Mirror_ этим утром, и шестая страница предложила ужасное фото тела, которое выглядело как швейцарский сыр. Он видел подобный стиль убийства ранее, жестокое сообщение из слишком большого количества пуль, которое также могло быть посланием:

_С любовью и смертью, и всем, что между — La Cosa Nostra._

— Тогда у меня есть вопрос. Зачем втягивать нас в это расследование, если вы уже знаете, кто это сделал?

Отабек вздохнул.

— Департамент не… стремится… — он посмотрел на Юрия, очевидно тщательно взвешивая свои слова, — непосредственно заниматься этим дальше, на данный момент. В обычное время мы бы занялись, но то, что случилось три месяца назад… есть то, что есть.

Он попал в точку. Он должен был чувствовать себя лучше из-за своего поступка.

— Как по-вашему, сержант.

— Приказ пришёл сверху, — нахмурился Отабек. — Что, думаешь, я _хотел_ этого? Я бы не позвал тебя, если бы мог справиться сам. Особенно после случившегося с тобой…

Виктор похолодел. Когда он повернулся к нему, Отабек встретился с ним взглядом, и это подтвердило худшее. _Чёрт, как он узнал?_ Когда Виктор быстро взглянул на Юрия, тот пожал плечами; не он, понятно. Дерьмо.

Кто ещё знал?

Кто ещё в этом чёртовом _городе_ знает?!

— Прости. Это не было необходимо.

— Всё в порядке, — оскалился на мгновение Виктор и выдавил улыбку. — Я понял. Твои руки связаны, и ты не можешь избавиться от этого дела, потому что жертва могла быть мэром. Хорошо. Я всё ещё считаю весёлым, что ты, судя по всему, считаешь: я магическим образом способен дать тебе… что? Доказательство? Исповедь?

— Ты — _лучший_ следователь, который есть в Агенстве, — влез Юрий. — И мне не хотелось говорить тебе это в лицо.

— Ты не допрашивал мафию, — прошипел Виктор.

— И всё же мы знаем, что ты способен зайти в Башню Криспино неприглашённым и выйти оттуда со всеми пальцами и конечностями, — пожал плечами Отабек. — Это больше, чем мы можем сказать о большей части этого города.

— Если вы собираетесь меня обвинить в чём-то, давайте уже.

— Я не собираюсь. Виктор… — Отабек собирался сказать что-то, но очевидно боролся с этим желанием, затем изменив своё решение. — Мы просто хотим поговорить с ними. Пожалуйста? Только это. И кто знает, может, если ты явишься туда ради них… то можешь вернуть расположение некоторых людей, знаешь?

Эти слова оказались слишком серьёзными для Виктора, и он вздрогнул. Он хотел сказать, что ему плевать на то, что уже мертво, и он был в порядке, _он был теперь в порядке_. Ничего этого он не сказал.

— Я хочу поговорить с сотрудниками отеля.

Отабек привёл его к некоторым, назвал их имена, должности, краткое описание обращения в полицию и их местоположение во время стрельбы. Очень мало кто мог внести свой вклад; ни у кого номер не находился достаточно близко к месту преступления, чтобы можно было услышать стрельбу сразу, и хотя попытки разговорить их не заняли много времени, у них не было особо полезной информации.

В пометках Отабека было указано столько же информации, но она была упорядочена.

Они поймали консьержа как раз, когда тот поправлял свою стойку, готовясь уйти.

— Я уже всё сказал сержанту Алтыну.

Юрий начал было:

— Мы похожи на сержанта Алтына.? — но Виктор остановил его, положив плечо на его руку.

— Мы не из полиции, сэр, — он встал между Юрием и консьержем, протягивая визитку со своим именем и номером офиса. — Мы из Агентства Фельцмана, они позвонили нам утром. Мы нагоняем упущенное.

Консьерж взял визитку, хоть и ворчал себе под нос. Он смотрел на них около десяти секунд, собираясь указать им дорогу. Виктор должен был остудить его прежде, чем это случилось бы.

— Я понимаю Ваше расстройство, сэр. К счастью, это будет быстро и безболезненно, насколько возможно, — он достал сигарету и начал обыскивать свои карманы, прекрасно зная, что у его есть зажигалка. — Скажите, у Вас есть зажигалка?

Юрий сконфуженно посмотрел на него. Консьерж моргнул, присел, чтобы покопаться под стойкой, и достал из коробки потерянных и найденных вещей зажигалку.

— Большое спасибо, — ответил ему Виктор сияющей улыбкой во все зубы, ожидая, когда сможет встретиться с мужчиной взглядом перед тем, как моргнуть. — Вы меня спасли.

— … Пожалуйста, — пробормотал тот.

— Так что нам просто надо услышать это ещё раз от Вас, — Виктор достал из кармана пальто блокнот, пролистывая половину до чистого листа. Затем он забрал из руки Юры ручку, игнорируя полученный взгляд, который обещал что-то хуже пятидесятипулевого убийства. — Было около 05:00, тогда и началась стрельба, верно?

— Примерно. Отсюда я не слышал многого. Я не был уверен в случившемся, пока не начали сыпаться звонки от постояльцев отеля.

— Тогда Вы начали эвакуацию, правильно? — Когда мужчина кивнул, Виктор надавил. — Почему не закрылись вместо этого?

— К тому времени, когда мы были уверены, что происходит, половина гостей с верхних этажей в панике покинула отель. Не думаю, что мы могли бы убедить их остаться, только если бы у нас было оружие.

— Хорошо. И Вы были здесь всю ночь?

— Да. С половины одиннадцатого до шести, как и все пять лет до этого.

Виктор посмотрел на часы. Консьерж был на рабочем месте на пять часов больше, чем требовалось.

— Кто-то приходил выписаться или зарегистрироваться, или, возможно, кто-то из гостей выходил или заходил в отель между началом Вашей смены и эвакуацией?

Консьерж замялся, перевёл взгляд на колокольчик на стойке, затем вправо.

— Нет, в холле никого не было помимо меня, пока не началась эвакуация.

— Хммм. — Это была ложь, если он когда-либо и слышал подобную. Разглядывая стойку, Виктор заметил декоративный брелок, подписанный « _Сакраменто_ », который висел на связке ключей на стойке. Он решил испытать свою теорию. — Вы недавно были в Калифорнии?

— Простите? — Он увидел, куда смотрел Виктор, и заметно выдохнул. — А, это было почти год назад. Мы с женой хотели ненадолго сбежать от зимы, знаете?

— Я тоже так думал сделать. Говорят, у нас может быть плохой год, — Виктор говорил как обычно, но продолжал смотреть на лицо консьержа. — Вы водите?

— О, нет, мы ехали на поезде.

— И правда. Вы помните маршрут? Как много времени он занял — просто чтобы я мог знать, что сказать боссу. У меня ещё осталось пара дней отпуска.

— Эээ… — Консьерж сощурился, пытаясь вспомнить. Он повернул голову, возможно, не осознавая этого, чтобы уставиться на брошюры для путешественников, которые были слева от него. — Посмотрим… Мы ехали на Union Pacific до Огдена, штат Юри. Потом пересели на Southern Pacific… Это заняло, наверно, дней пять? Мы делали пару остановок по пути.

— Я запомню это, — Виктор положил блокнот на стойку и начал писать на странице: « _Поговорил с консьержем в Валдорф-Астория, 24/12/28, 11 утра_ ». — Так, подытожим: никого не было в холле на протяжении всей Вашей смены, пока не началась эвакуация. Вы пропустили кого-то, когда считали гостей во внутреннем дворе, что было, когда вы звонили полиции. Верно?

— Да, верно.

— Отлично, думаю, мы узнали всё необходимое, — Юрий вскинул голову в удивлении, но Виктор проигнорировал его. Это было самой важной частью, думал он, протягивая консьержу блокнот. — Можете поставить здесь подпись, пожалуйста? Где угодно на странице. Это просто подтверждение Вашей личности и того, что я с Вами разговаривал — обычная практика, нечего волноваться.

Консьерж оставил подпись правой рукой, и это дало Виктору всё, что он хотел.

— Спасибо. Вы нам очень помогли в расследовании, — он забрал блокнот обратно, вновь сияюще улыбнулся и пожал руку консьержа. — Не беспокойтесь, окей?

Юрий подозрительно молчал, пока они не вышли из отеля, и тогда он взорвался. Виктор был признателен ему за сдержанность.

— Какого хуя это сейчас было? Ты едва спросил у него что-то!

— Ммммхммм.

— И почему мы уже уходим? Разве ты не хотел опросить других сотрудников?

— Нет, в этом нет смысла. Не сейчас, в любом случае.

— Откуда ты, блять, это знаешь?

— Потому что мы услышали достаточно. — Потому что некоторые проявления человеческой натуры, хоть и не поддаются объяснениям, являются предсказуемыми. Наблюдается универсальная тенденция связывать творение и изготовление, в данном случае, — дача ложных показаний — с доминирующей рукой. И поэтому… — Мне необходимо выяснить, почему тот консьерж врал мне в лицо.

* * *

 

 

Детективное агентство Фельцмана располагалось в перестроенном таунхаусе в Верхнем Вест-Сайде, недалеко от пересечения Амстердам Авеню и Бродвея. Первый этаж был вычищен и превращён в приёмную, также было несколько отдельных комнат для допросов. Общий зал для детективов находился в задней части около лестницы, которая вела в личные офисы на втором этаже. К счастью, когда они с Юрой зашли, в зале были только Мила и Эмиль, игравшие в карты.

— Добро пожаловать обратно! — Приветственные объятья Милы грозили раздавить рёбра. Виктор видел это как способ, который мог вызвать достаточно сплетен и заставить вас думать о своих словах, но затем отогнал эти мысли, чувствуя, как ему перестало хватать дыхания. — Я думала, мы не увидимся с тобой до января.

— Я тоже так думал. — Он перехватил взгляд Эмиля и кивнул ему. — Юра сказал, что вы свели его с ума рождественской музыкой.

— Что я могу сказать? Это самое прекрасное время года, — усмехнулся Эмиль, определённо _не_ посмотрев на карты Милы на столе, пока она отвлеклась. — О, Яков хотел тебя видеть, как ты придёшь.

А. Ну конечно.

— Ты уверен, что он имел в виду меня, а не Юру?

— Неа, уверен, что ему нужен ты…

Виктор махнул рукой перед его лицом.

— Шучу. Сейчас пойду к нему.

Это могло быть ложью, просто потому, что его офис был первым по лестнице, и он потратил ещё несколько минут, чтобы пролистать свой блокнот, сидя за столом, на что времени не было. В итоге Виктор убедил себя, что этот разговор случится, нравилось ему это или нет. Поэтому он поднялся, взял себя в руки и направился к офису Якова.

У Фельцмана был самый большой кабинет, что имело смысл. Вид из окна за столом был на улицу, и это было хорошим вариантом; окно офиса Виктора предлагало ему захватывающий вид на стену соседнего дома. Яков не поднял от газет взгляда, когда он зашёл, только указал жестом на кресло. Это была ещё одна привилегия, которой он наслаждался: достаточно пространства для нескольких кресел.

— Полагаю, ты уже был на месте преступления?

— Да. Встретился там с Юрой, — Виктор сел в кресло, откуда мог бы видеть Якова, и ему не загораживали бы вид коробки или стопки бумаг. — Он лучше справляется с полевой работой, да?

Яков хмыкнул. Зная мужчину больше двух десятков лет, Виктор думал, что способен понимать все небольшие бессловесные звуки, подобно тому, что был только что. Но иногда он натыкался на двойственность: это могло быть согласием или уходом от темы.

— Ты согласен с заключением полиции?

Уход от темы, значит.

— Думаю, слишком рано что-то утверждать, — честно сказал Виктор. — Я знаю, что говорят улики, но это может совпадением. Или подражателем.

Яков кивнул.

— Я понимаю, что полиция сомневается, стоит ли встречаться с La Cosa Nostra лично. Если такая встреча произойдёт при свидетелях — или, что ещё хуже, при прессе — политическая оптика не будет идеальной.

— Полиция не хочет встречаться с ними, — Виктор выдавил из себя натянутую улыбку, — потому что _боится_.

— Как бы то ни было, начать с ними диалог выглядит самым простым способом вести расследование дальше или закинуть его куда подальше, в зависимости от результатов разговора. — Яков наконец убрал от себя бумаги и положил руки на стол. — Это расположило бы полицию Нью Йорка в нашу пользу. И я знаю… хоть и, к счастью, _не_ знаком с подробностями… что это ты можешь организовать.

Виктор уставился на пресс-папье, лежавшее на стопке незакрытых дел. Это была крошечная копия церкви с цветными куполами. По словам Якова, такой собор был в Москве, и он был куда более впечатляющим в жизни. Виктор не знал: он никогда не пересекал Атлантику.

— Я не буду заставлять тебя делать что-то, что покажется тебе опасным, Витя.

Снова это имя — сколько, дважды за день уже? Он начинал уставать от этой игры.

— Я пойду, — сказал он. — Просто не прямо сейчас, я хочу поискать ещё пару зацепок. Это всё?

— Ещё одно, — Яков открыл один из боковых ящиков, покопался в нём и затем протянул Виктору белую визитку. — Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты меня выслушал, прежде чем откажешься.

Виктор прошёлся по визитке подушечкой пальца. Первым, что он заметил, был адрес в Трайбеке и телефонный номер с комическим числом цифры 8 в нём. Имя было незнакомым, но написанное под ним «доктор» — определённо да. И… « _Психоаналитическая клиника_ »?

— Нет, — быстро и зло сказал он.

— Что ты сказал?

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь. Нет.

Единственной причиной, по которой Виктор не ушёл, было предположение, что Яков мог последовать за ним.

— Могу уверить тебя, это не то, что ты думаешь.

— Я думаю, что это удар ниже пояса. Что случилось с доверием моему мнению?

— Твоё мнение, — выдавил Яков, — закончилось тем, что выписался из больницы на неделю раньше _рекомендованного_ врачом срока!

— Я в порядке! — Виктор наконец взорвался. — Сколько ещё раз я должен сказать это, чтобы вы мне поверили? И почему все, с кем я столкнулся, знают о произошедшем? Ты обещал проконтролировать это!

Судя по всему, это вызвало трещину в стене праведной ярости Якова.

— Но… я сделал это, — сказал он после долгой паузы.

— Отабек Алтын знает. — Каждое слово было похоже на лай. — Что значит, у меня есть два, максимум три дня, прежде чем кто-то из прессы наложит на это свои руки.

— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, и исправлю это.

Виктор рассмеялся, так как они оба знали, что Яков имел в виду под «исправить».

— Исправлю, — повторил он. — Но, Виктор… ты понимаешь, что если бы послушал меня, ничего этого не случилось бы, верно? Если бы ты не был таким безрассудным, ничего не надо было бы исправлять.

Последние смешки оставили на губах Виктора горький вкус.

— Мне не стоило отвечать на звонок этим утром, — пробормотал он.

— Слишком поздно для сожалений, — Яков жестикулировал над визиткой. — Эта клиника, она… как объяснить? Это не психиатрическая больница, если ты так боишься этого. Они следуют новой европейской модели — схожая применяется в клиниках Вены, Берлина, Парижа…

— Москвы? — предположил Виктор.

Яков кивнул.

— Ты встретишься с профессионалом тет-а-тет. Встреча будет в кабинете или офисе вроде этого. Никакого принуждения. Никаких наркотиков — по крайней мере, без твоего согласия. И ты просто поговоришь с ними.

Виктор вертел в пальцах визитку.

— Просто поговорю? — повторил он.

— Просто поговоришь.

— А что если я не хочу говорить с ними?

— Это был травмирующий опыт, Витя, — _третий раз — заговор_. — Неважно, как сильно ты пытаешься притвориться, что это не так. То, что случилось с тобой, было… ужасно, но выбранный способ борьбы с этим вызывает беспокойство. Я буду чувствовать себя намного более спокойно, если ты поговоришь об этом хоть с _кем-нибудь_.

Что он должен был сказать на это? Неважно, как бы он объяснил это, было ясно, что Яков уже сделал выводы. Синяки поблекли, в конце концов, и Виктор больше не думал о случившемся. Он был доволен тем, что однажды забудет об этом окончательно и наконец сможет снова _дышать_. Конечно, возможно, это заняло бы чёртову прорву времени, но это было бы его время.

Это и было исцеление, правильно?

— Не обещаю, — в итоге сказал Виктор. Этого было достаточно чтобы, по крайней мере, успокоить их обоих.

Оставшуюся часть вечера он провёл, сосредоточенно изучая старые газетные вырезки, выступления, интервью — всё, что собрал для него Юрий в качестве «путеводителя» по их жертве, Йозефу Карпишеку. Виктор кропотливо осмотрел каждый документ, пытаясь найти лазейку или способ расследовать это дело без вмешательства мафии.

Это выглядело безрадостно.

Снег, который начал идти в полдень, к трём часам превратился в буран. Яков отправил всех рано по домам, чтобы они могли избежать участи попасть в бурю. Но у Эмиля, Милы и Юры были семьи, к которым стоило возвращаться, и это была роскошь, которой не имел Виктор. Так что он продолжил работать.

Около шести Яков прошёл мимо открытой дверь в его кабинет, одетый в пальто и шляпу, готовый уйти. Он задержался на лестнице и заглянул в кабинет Виктора, щурясь.

— Ты всё ещё здесь?

— Не хочу упускать момент, — ответил Никифоров.

Яков покачал головой.

— Иди домой, — посоветовал он. — Ты можешь остаться и запереться, но кто тогда покормит твою собаку?

Что ж. С этим он не мог спорить.

Когда они стояли перед зданием, а Яков запирал дверь, в голове Виктора появилась глупая странная идея, включавшая в себя вопрос, хочет ли Яков поужинать с ним или что-то в этом роде. Это было странно, он знал, и ужасно; прошло слишком много времени, произошло слишком много изменений, и Яков был слишком стар для подобных развлечений. Была ещё тысяча причин, он был уверен. Но идея, тем не менее, осталась.

Но он не смог подобрать слов, и, может, это было хорошо.

* * *

 

Квартира была на пятом этаже пятиэтажного здания без лифта, которое находилось в ряду разноэтажных домов на Нижнем Ист Сайде, где приходилось трясти ключ в замке, и приветствием был счастливый лай и поцелуи собаки. Ещё одной лучшей вещью, которую открыл Виктор, был _Casa Roja_ , небольшой уютный бар в задней части парикмахерской на 28 Стрит. Он знал, что в одном только Манхэттене была тысяча подобных мест, — у Отабека и его отряда не было просителей закрыть их, и на этой мысли Виктору всегда было интересно, пытался ли он на самом деле закрыть их все. Но было что-то в огнях, старинных сосновых прилавках и постоянном облаке дыма, что было согласно с ним достаточно, дабы постоянно преследовать это. По пути домой с Виктором произошла очередная счастливая случайность.

— Должен сказать, я не думал, что увижу тебя здесь до Нового года.

И знание, что владелец не пострадал, тоже. Виктор повернулся на голос, который поприветствовал его, как только он снял своё пальто, приняв привычный вид бессменного бармена _Casa Roja_ , Кристофа.

— Это просьба, чтобы я ушёл?

— Нет, конечно. — Он остановил беззаботные попытки Виктора надеть обратно пальто. — Всегда рад видеть тебя. Как обычно?

— Что могу сказать, я человек старой закалки.

Кристоф закатил глаза.

— Ты понимаешь, что эта шутка была бы более эффективной, если бы ты не выглядел так, да?

Виктор подмигнул ему на это.

Первые часа два прошли более менее без происшествий. Была небольшая стычка у стены в противоположном конце бара да пара выступлений джазовых исполнителей. Пришла и ушла парочка старых модниц, необязательно с компанией, но каждый последующий посетитель пил всё больше, словно ища прощение в ложном тепле. Если ничего не случалось, здесь было тише, чем снаружи, и в зависимости от предпочтений Виктор часто приходил сюда, чтобы очистить голову или, наоборот, собраться с мыслями. Даже несмотря на музыку и разговоры между клиентами, негромкий шум был куда более приятным, чем хаос города снаружи. Так было всегда, догадался Виктор. Говори тихо, иначе ворвётся Отабек со своими парнями, и веселье закончится навсегда. _Говори тихо, дорогой, чтобы не слышал никто, кроме неба._

Было где-то около девяти, когда в бар зашёл _он_.

Он был самым красивым незнакомцем, которого когда-либо видел Виктор. И, возможно, кто-то сверху улыбался ему, потому что этот незнакомец решил сесть за пустой стол между Виктором и одним из клиентов, который пристально смотрел на свою выпивку с момента начала ночи.

Виктор с усилием отвёл взгляд, но это было сложно сделать. Он не носил пальто, и аккуратный силуэт, очерченный костюмом, притягивал взгляд Виктора так сильно, что он не мог объяснить причин. Он, безусловно, выглядел гораздо более собранным, чем завсегдатаи этого места, чёрные как смоль волосы были зализаны назад без единого выбивающегося из этого волоска. При этом черты его лица выглядели настолько мягкими, что Виктор жаждал коснуться их, чтобы убедиться в его реальности. В его миндалевидных глазах, цвет которых в свете бара казался похожим на цвет глубокого красного Мерло, было в них что-то непреклонное, но уязвлённое, чего Виктор не мог прочесть.

Кристоф внезапно появился из неоткуда, и Виктор перевёл взгляд на свой напиток.

— Вечера, сэр. Что могу сделать для Вас?

— Можно мне, пожалуйста… ах. — Голос незнакомца был мягким и изысканным, как и он сам, и нёс остаток акцента, происхождение которого Виктор не мог определить. — Три части коньяка, две части апельсинового ликёра и две части лимонного сока, спасибо.

— В коктейльном бокале с долькой апельсина как украшением? — Когда незнакомец кивнул, Кристоф усмехнулся. — Я не получаю много заказов на это, но Сайдкар в французском стиле божественен. Скоро принесу.

Было сложно фокусировать всё своё внимание на полупустом бокале или на узорах столешницы, чтобы не пялиться. Обычно, когда кто-то сидел в баре рядом, это было хорошим шансом на разговор. Но незнакомец молчал, сидя прямо и положив руки на стол. Позволив себе кратко посмотреть на него, Виктор обратил внимание на часы на запястье мужчины. О чём он думал, нося подобное в таком районе?

Примерно минутой позже Кристоф вернулся с напитком: чем-то ярким, градиентом апельсинового в коктейльном бокале и обещанной долькой апельсина на ободке. Мужчина с другой стороны от него зазубоскалился, стоило Кристофу уйти, и красивый незнакомец повернулся к нему и произнёс:

— Я могу Вам помочь, сэр?

— Ты издеваешься, да? — Махнул рукой на бокал тот, будто стекло содержало что-то вульгарное. — Это выглядит как сраное женское пойло.

— Возможно, Вы правы, — хмыкнул незнакомец, задумчиво качая головой. — Есть ли какие-то причины, по которым Вас волнует, что другой мужчина берёт в рот, раз Вы беспокоите незнакомца в публичном месте, чтобы обсудить это?

Глаза мужчины расширились в шоке, и он прошипел что-то непонятное. Чтобы это ни было, оно не требовало ответа, поэтому в итоге он кинул горсть купюр на прилавок, чертыхнулся и ушёл.

До этого Виктор уже наполовину смеялся, наполовину задыхался от остатков алкоголя. Суженные глаза посмотрели на него, и его кожу стало покалывать.

— Чем-то хотите поделиться?

— Возможно. Вы собираетесь уничтожить меня своим языком, как это сделали с ним?

— Я могу уничтожить Вас чем-то другим. — Последовала пауза, и движение его бровей, вверх и вниз, заставило кожу пойти мурашками. — Или я могу сделать другие вещи с Вами своим языком, если хотите.

Виктор подождал один удар сердца, позволяя себе убедиться, что он услышал правильно.

— Обычно я попросил бы сначала купить мне выпивку, — он обвёл пальцем край бокала, — но она у меня есть.

— И это большое упущение.

 _К чёрту._ Виктор допил остаток своего напитка и поставил бокал на стол. Мужчина улыбнулся, медленный изгиб его губ был дьявольски милым, и заказал ему ещё один Олд Фешн.

— Не уверен, что видел тебя здесь раньше, — Виктор подождал, пока ему не принесут коктейль, прежде чем развернуться к мужчине лицом. — Так что? Есть ли причины, по которым ты сидишь здесь вместо того, чтобы отмечать Рождество где-то ещё? Скажем, где теплее и тише?

— Ну, скажем, что у меня был чертовски ужасный день. — Он вздохнул. — А ты?

— Я? — Виктору надо было подумать. Как _должен был_ пройти его день? Он провёл прошлую ночь, думая в кровати, что он не хотел бы ничего, кроме самогона и проведения времени со своей собакой до нового года. Внезапно он был втянут в расследование убийства с участием La Cosa Nostra, что подтверждали все улики. Отабек знал о его «обстоятельствах», что, возможно, означало: полицейский департамент знал тоже, и вишенкой на торте были явные сомнения Якова касательно его способности здраво мыслить. — Мой день был… довольно непримечательным. Всё шло как по маслу.

— Да? — Он снова покачал головой, слегка дёрнув губами. Его глаза блеснули, когда на них упал свет. — Не знаю, завидовать тебе или жалеть.

Виктор пожал плечами.

— Или уничтожить меня.

— Тебе это понравится, обещаю. — Он допил свой коктейль, и Виктор понял, что смотрел только за движением адамового яблока, которое оказалось так близко. Когда он опустил стакан, то открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но затем закрыл его, явно передумав. Он сделал это ещё раз, после чего поднялся, расстёгивая верхнюю часть своего пиджака одним движением запястья. — Ты не против сохранить для меня это место, да?

Прежде чем Виктор успел ответить, незнакомец снял пиджак, повесил его на спинку барного стула и вышел, не оглядываясь.

Виктор не знал, как долго его не было. Остальные посетители покинули бар, их сменили новые, все были безликими и взаимозаменяемыми. Но никто не трогал место рядом с Виктором, или хороший пиджак, который при ближайшем рассмотрении казался неуместным в подобном месте, как и часы мужчины.

Виктору было интересно, как незнакомца занесло сюда.

Наконец показалось главное действо ночи. Ему не надо было видеть её, чтобы понимать; приветствия, улюлюканья и волчий свист преследовал её, когда она поднималась на сцену. Блёстки её платья сверкали, когда она двигалась и дышала, какая драматичность… но ему на глаза попались её перчатки, атласные, глубокого красного цвета, что при освещении бара создавало видимость, будто её руки были по локоть в крови.

Виктор допил коктейль, когда она начала петь. Это пошло легко, и ему действительно стало немного теплее. Обычно это было сигналом того, что ему было достаточно и стоило бы подумать о возвращении домой. Он не мог заставить себя уйти. Не пока красивый незнакомец не вернулся за ним.

Когда он _вернулся_ , это было подобно заминке, почти прикосновением к спине Виктора. Он облокотился о стойку и издал лёгкий смешок.

— Хеееееей…

— С возвращением. — Виктор посмотрел на него и усмехнулся. — Вау. Крис хранит в своих телефонных будках хороший ликёр? Потому что я очень хотел бы попробовать, что ты там пил.

Незнакомец хихикнул, хотя Виктор сомневался, что это было похоже на шутку. Он обхватил руку Виктора и потянул на себя.

— Идём, я хочу показать тебе кое-что.

— Хммм?

Его потянули более сильно, более настойчиво.

— Идём!

Он порылся в карманах и достал несколько купюр — более чем достаточно, чтобы дважды оплатить коктейли свой и Виктора — и положил их на стойку, после чего вновь потянул. Виктор встал за ним, едва вспомнив взять своё пальто и сброшенный мужчиной пиджак. Затем он позволил протащить себя через толпу, не зная, что они собираются делать, или что он должен ожидать.

В конце концов, когда они прошли сцену и проверку пальто, он понял, что они двигались к ряду телефонных будок у двери. С ним кто-то хотел поговорить по телефону? Почему? И как, когда они даже не представились?

Виктор понял, что этот паровозик не имел ничего хорошего, когда незнакомец открыл дверь одной из будок, и Виктор увидел, что трубка покоилась на телефоне. Его впихнули внутрь, и он едва успел развернуться, чтобы ощутить тёплые губы на своих. К своему удивлению он вздохнул, что позволило мужчине перехватить инициативу и скользнуть языком между губ Виктора, принимая это как приглашение.

Он… определённо не знал, что делать с этим. Он чувствовал, что отвечает, потому что не мог справиться с этим; ответ был больше инстинктивным, чем осознанным. Что он должен был делать? Так сложно было решить, так сложно беспокоиться, когда он попробовал коньяк и апельсины, и что-то ещё, что невозможно было описать словами, но куда более токсичное.

Суетливые пальцы нашли пуговицы его пиджака, расстегнули их и потащили вверх, пока одежда не соскользнула с плеч. Зубы впились в его нижнюю губу подобно вопросу или требованию — скорее всего, последнее, подумал Виктор, когда его руки сняли пиджак, прежде чем его жилет встретил такое же обращение и был отброшен… куда-то. Куда, Виктор не знал, потому что эти же руки дёргали его галстук, дразнили верхние пуговицы рубашки, и погодите. Нет. _Погодите_.

— Вау. Окей. — Виктор потратил все силы, чтобы разорвать поцелуй, во время которого мужчина терзал его губы так, словно это самое прекрасное в его жизни. — А, это так внезапно… очень приятно… — Он издал стон, когда зубы мужчины нашли раковину уха. — Но… но ты тоже выглядишь очень, очень пьяным.

Рот красивого незнакомца был занят, но он издал звук, который Виктор больше почувствовал, чем услышал. Это звучало как « _и что?_ ».

— Ну, я просто… не могу быть уверен, что ты действительно этого хочешь, и как много на твоё желание влияет алкоголь.

Мужчина, наконец, поднял голову, отступив, чтобы дать Виктору пространство. В телефонной будке практически не было света, только слабое свечение из бара, проникавшее через стеклянную дверь. Виктор не мог понять выражение лица мужчины.

— Что?

— О, я просто жду момента, когда ты подробно расскажешь мне, что тебе это не нравится.

Виктор с трудом сглотнул.

— Не могу этого сделать.

— Так тебе _нравится_ это.

— Это не… — Виктор хотел встряхнуть его, если бы это помогло понять точку зрения. И… когда его руки оказались на талии мужчины? Потому что они находились именно там, и он не чувствовал желания убрать их. — Слушай, если бы ты не был так очевидно пьян, у нас бы не было этого разговора. По тем или иным причинам. — Он растянул губы в мягкой лёгкой улыбке, которая помогала в подобных ситуациях в прошлом. — Найди меня, когда будешь трезв, и я буду более чем счастлив продолжить, если ты всё ещё будешь хотеть этого.

Но мужчина опустил взгляд, уставившись на ботинки Виктора, и покачал головой.

— Завтра… слишком много предстоит авантюр. — Его голос на мгновение дрогнул, будто он был уже в трауре. — Что, если один из нас не справится с этим?

— … Что?

Когда глаза мужчины снова встретились с глазами Виктора, то блеснули. Он медленно прошёлся ладонями вверх по груди Виктора, продевая пальцы под подтяжки и лениво стягивая их с плеч. Никифоров начал было протестовать, но мужчина настойчивее вжал его в стену, вклинивая между ног колено и… о. _О._

— Что, если мир сегодня сгорит? — Эти греховные губы опасно приближались к губам Виктора, выпивая тихие отчаянные звуки, которые Никифоров тщетно пытался подавить. — Что, если копы наконец найдут это место и засыпят нас пулями? Или если я поскользнусь на льду, ударюсь головой и забуду о тебе? Это было бы трагедией, не так ли?

Виктор едва ли слышал половину из этого.

— Да… было бы.

— Тогда мы должны праздновать, пока есть причины. Пока мы можем.

А затем Виктора вновь поцеловали, и любой протест, который мог бы возникнуть, просто проглатывался. Не то чтобы у него они были, слова казались невозможными, мысли тянулись еле-еле. Хотя был момент прояснения, когда Виктор почувствовал, что его пуговицы расстёгнуты, а галстук ослаблен достаточно, чтобы расстегнуть ворот рубашки. Эта ясность пришла с мгновенной паникой: его горло было открыто; и Виктор открыл глаза, пытаясь понять выражение лица мужчины.

Конечно, он же мог _видеть_ , да? Света ведь было достаточно? Он мог сказать? Он вообще понимал, на что смотрел?

Но он только моргнул несколько раз, обхватывая ладонями лицо Виктора, и вновь поцеловал его.

 

 

Было что-то более нежное в том, как незнакомец теперь целовал его, не настойчиво, но пылко, будто он внезапно осознал, что Виктор был сделан из стекла. Он почувствовал вспышку горечи от этих мыслей, но их прогнала более острая нужда. Виктор наконец позволил своим рукам двигаться, слегка касаясь костяшками пальцев мягкого материала жилета мужчины, зарываясь пальцами в этим идеально уложенные волосы. Он укусил мужчину за нижнюю губу, наслаждаясь низким стоном, который получил в качестве награды.

Время, должно быть, продолжало течь, но делало это явно за пределами телефонной будки. И Виктор знал это, точно также как и знал, что они не были единственными посетителями бара, и рано или поздно их могли увидеть. Чёрт, кто-то мог уже видеть их. Всё же ему было плевать, на это, вообще на всё. Потому что этот красивый незнакомец опустил руку к его штанам и обхватил пальцами его член, и это свело Виктора _с ума_.

— Хорошо. Хорошо. — Виктор спрятал лицо в изгибе его шеи, подавляя постыдные звуки, которые он издавал с каждым движением. Он держался за эту талию так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. — Вот так, — бормотал мужчина в волосы Виктора, поощряя его. — Ты великолепный. _Боже_.

Виктор не рисковал произносить слова.

Он двигал бёдрами, что даже не осознавал, пока не стал близок. И он не осознавал _это_ , пока не услышал резкий стук по двери будки.

Мужчина остановился и убрал руки в мгновение ока, оставляя Виктора… разочарованным. Сконфуженным. Он думал, что слышал голос Кристофа: что-то о его ненависти «прерывать вечеринку», но несколько клиентов подняли шум, так что не могли бы они это сделать где-нибудь в другом месте.

Окей. Он должен был понимать, что этот момент настанет.

— Между 34й и 5й есть милый отель, — говорил Кристоф. — Пара зданий отсюда… он недешёвый, но там не задают вопросов. И ты выглядишь так, будто можешь позволить себе это, так что без проблем.

— Я знаю их. — мужчина уже надел пиджак и был в процессе завязывания галстука. — Прошу прощения за любые неудобства, которые мы доставили, сэр. Этого не повторится.

Виктор не видел его лица или количества купюр, которые он достал из кармана и вложил в руку бармена. Но их было достаточно, чтобы глаза Кристофа расширились.

К счастью, когда они с Кристофом встретились лицом к лицу, Виктор только закончил застёгивать свои штаны. Он застыл.

— А… эм…

— Почему ты ещё здесь? — прошипел Кристоф. — Сумасшедший? Иди за ним!

Виктор быстро кивнул, накидывая жилет, и сгрёб остатки своей одежды, после чего рванул к выходу.

В нём велась борьба с желанием хоть как-нибудь прилично одеться, когда он лавировал между столиками и другими посетителями различной степени опьянения. Он просто надел пальто к моменту, когда нашёл выход. Холодный ветер тут же наказал его за гордыню, и он застёгивал пуговицы на ходу.

Самый красивый в мире мужчина, которого он когда-либо видел, — и не было ли сумасшествием то, что он _всё ещё_ не знал его имени? — стоял, оперевшись о фонарный столб, держа в руке зажжённую сигарету.

Только теперь до Виктора дошли слова Кристофа об отеле, и он понял, что бармен, возможно, говорил о Валдорф-Астории — том же отеле, где был убил Йозеф Карпишек. Может, мир действительно был маленьким.

— Ну? Куда теперь?

Возможно, ему бы понравилось сцеловать эту усмешку, которую получил в ответ.

— Посмотрите, кто вдруг так увлечён.

Да, но не _Виктор_ начал это, затащив их обоих в телефонную будку, затеяв что-то настолько безрассудное, что даже _Кристоф_ ругался — а зная его, этого было бы достаточно, чтобы очистить бар от посетителей. Но он был прав.

— Может, мы не так начали. Давай начнём заново. — Он подошёл к фонарю, стряхивая снег с ног при каждом шаге. Виктор протянул руку. — Я Виктор, кстати. Ты?

Незнакомец длинно лениво затянулся. Виктор смотрел, как дым покидал его губы, грациозно завиваясь и закручиваясь в воздухе, прежде чем исчезнуть в небе.

— Холодно. Переоцениваю выборы, которые сделал.

А. _Теперь_ , наконец, это начинало иметь смысл.

— Ну, как насчёт этого, — сказал Виктор со смешком.

— Не смотри так на меня.

— Как?

— Будто ты уязвлён потерей чего-то, что даже не было обещано.

Виктор даже не знал, что сказать на это. _О, если бы ты знал._

— У меня нет большой веры в обещания.

— Это мудрая политика.

Он оттолкнулся от фонарного столба и направился к Виктору походкой, которая заставила Никифорова опустить взгляд на его бёдра. Он обхватил затылок Виктора свободной рукой, притягивая его к себе для медленного томного поцелуя, который чувствовался как «прощай».

Затем он отстранился, вставил сигарету между губ Виктора и скользнул пальцами по его подбородку.

— Не следуй за мной, — прошептал он. — У меня есть оружие.

Глаза Виктора наполнились слезами, когда он кашлянул один раз, отправляя в небо не такое изящное облако дыма. Самый красивый незнакомец рассмеялся, отследил линию челюсти Виктора губами и пошёл прочь, не оглядываясь.

Вскоре Виктор потерял его в тумане и снеге.

* * *

 

Пришло Рождество и прошло также, как и в прошлом году, и в позапрошлом. Виктор проснулся чуть раньше полудня от Маккачина, который стоял передними лапами на кровати, скуля в желании выйти. Он взял пса на прогулку, позволяя ему всё обнюхивать и прыгать в сугробы, которые образовались от бури. Он проверил почтовый ящик, когда они вернулись, _не_ нашёл открытки или конверта с обратным адресом в какой-нибудь экзотической обширной стране, и ему стало интересно, почему часть его всё ещё оставалась разочарованной этим.

Кристоф пришёл за час до начала своей смены в баре, кинул бутылку очищенного самогона с поздравительной открыткой и повязанной вокруг горла бутылкой, не иначе потому что он был божьим посланником или вроде того. Нет, сказал он, у него нет ни единой мысли откуда был загадочный мужчина Виктора — Кристоф видел его в баре прошлой ночью впервые, и он был _уверен_ , потому что такое лицо он бы не забыл. Как странно.

Этот загадочный незнакомец занимал почти все мысли Виктора и через день после Рождества. Он поехал на работу как обычно, но всё утро думал о нём, перечитывая первые десять страниц дела Карпишека, которое сделал Юрий, и откладывая неизбежное. Как раз после ланча Яков заглянул в офис Виктора и вновь напомнил ему о терапии.

— Тебе надо это сделать до конца года, — сказал он. — Что более важное, это надо сделать до того, как эти стервятники начнут копать о произошедшем с тобой и поставят под вопрос твою компетентность как ведущего следователя по делу Карпишека.

Виктор сощурился.

— Я думал, ты говорил, что у тебя всё схвачено.

Яков сердито посмотрел на него.

— Давай просто скажем, что время было… неподходящее.

Виктор подождал, пока его босс оказался вне досягаемости, и позволил себе выругаться.

Вечер был таким же. Он дошёл до конца информации, но результатов всё ещё не было. Хотя он работал в сфере, которая боролась с организованной преступностью, Карпишек ни разу за свою карьеру явно не упоминал La Cosa Nostra. Ни один из его известных партнёров также не принадлежал к этой группировке. Он позвонил Отабеку, чтобы спросить, как обстоят дела с вещдоками, но это дело небыстрое, а учитывая праздники….

Да, Виктор знал, как это было. Он надел пальто и вышел. Ему было нужно подумать, и желательно не о том прекрасном незнакомце из _Casa Roja_ хотя бы минуту.

Он не преуспел, совсем.

Когда он вернулся в агентство, Яков стоял на входе в его офис, загораживая вход.

— Я тебе заплачу.

Виктор застонал.

— Что теперь?

— Встреться с этим психоаналитиком, и я дам тебе бонус. Простой как пень. — Яков, должно быть, что-то увидел в выражении лица Виктора, потому что раздражённо выдохнул. — Ты получишь его в конце следующего года, если пройдёшь исследование. Если дашь ему изучить своё дело, доказать — письменно — что эта травма не сломала тебя, и что ты действуешь и принимаешь решения в здравом уме, я тебе заплачу за это.

— Очевидно твоё предложение учитывает, что я всё ещё буду жив к концу следующего года, — пробурчал себе под нос Виктор.

— Видишь? Это то, — Яков лаял, — почему тебе необходимо сделать это. Ради всего святого, Виктор…

— Ладно, — Виктор наконец вышел из себя. — Я пойду завтра. Окей? Теперь ты можешь пожалуйста пропустить меня в мой кабинет?

Если он думал, что утро было непродуктивным, то теперь всё стало ещё хуже. Он вытащил визитку, которую вчера дал ему Яков, уставившись на слова, пока они не стали отдельными буквами, а затем и вовсе потеряли смысл. «Психоаналитическая клиника», да. Он хотел бы не знать значение этих слов, было бы в разы лучше, если бы он не видел, что они подразумевают.

Он проглотил очередное ругательство, с небольшими сложностями. Чёрт побери. Он попробовал снова. В этот раз вышло легко.

Виктор вскочил на ноги, подхватывая своё пальто. Ему снова надо было выйти. Он не мог дышать в офисе.

— Сегодня уходишь раньше? — Спросил из кабинета на главном этаже Эмиль.

— Иду разговаривать с заинтересованным лицом, — солгал он. — Они на пути к моему дому. Увидимся завтра!

Остаток вечера он потратил на игры с Маккачином в снегу.

* * *

 

Вождение в Трайбеке в час пик было особым видом мучений, которое Виктор никому бы не порекомендовал. Он помнил, что три года назад такого не было. Потом был открыт Тоннель Холланда, и с тех пор в этом районе всегда был бардак.

Найти клинику не было сложно, когда он свернул на верную улицу. Номер дома был написан на золотой табличке, которая висела на двери и выделялась на фоне кирпича, из которого было построено двухэтажное здание. Виктор задержался ровно до без пяти шесть, после чего раздавил сигарету и зашёл в здание.

— Доброго вечера, сэр, — поприветствовала его милая улыбавшаяся девушка на ресепшене, когда он зашёл в дверь. — Вам назначена встреча?

Он почти хотел солгать.

— Да, через пять минут, на самом деле.

Она перелистнула листки на планшете.

— С доктором Леруа, верно?

Виктор нахмурился.

— А, нет. — Он начал искать по карманам визитку, на которой было имя. — Это был кто-то другой, думаю…

— А, неважно, думаю, я нашла Вас. Мистер Никифоров, верно? — Когда он кивнул, девушка улыбнулась в облегчении. — Фух, на мгновение я подумала, что перепутала бумаги. Пожалуйста, присядьте.

Когда он сел, то каким-то образом стал ещё больше беспокоиться.

В итоге ему не пришлось долго ждать. Ровно в шесть он услышал, как где-то глубже в здании хлопнула дверь. Здоровый мужчина в сером костюме и с усами зашёл в зону ожидания, и Виктору стало интересно. _Доктор?_

Нет, это было бессмысленно… его имя не было…

— Мистер Никифоров? — позвала его девушка. — Вторая дверь от Вас слева.

Когда он прошёл через короткий коридор, выйдя из зоны ожидания, Виктор ещё раз прогнал в своей голове план. Всё, что ему было нужно сделать, это убедить врача в своём здравии, что он не страдал от случившегося, что он определённо не принимал решения под влиянием этой несуществовавшей травмы. Пока он оставался спокойным, не давая заговорить себя в угол, и добавлял приятного очарования, он был в порядке. Должен был быть.

Он нашёл дверь, которая была ему нужна. Он постучал трижды, что было встречено приглушённым « _открыто_ » изнутри.

 _Вдох и выдох. Ты будешь в порядке_ , — сказал сам себе Виктор, когда его рука легла на дверную ручку, и он открыл дверь.

 

 

И: _Нет, не будешь_ , — ответила, судя по всему, вселенная, когда он понял, что уставился на самого красивого незнакомца, которого он когда-либо видел, который больше не был незнакомцем.

—… Доктор Кацуки?


	2. Aimonomia

**аимономия**  
 _сущ._ страх, что знание названия чего-то — птицы, созвездия, привлекательного незнакомца — разрушит всё, трансформирует счастливое открытие в концептуальную шелуху, закреплённую в стеклянном корпусе, который оставляет загадок, трепещущих вокруг твоей головы, пытающихся зайти в неё, на одну меньше.

* * *

 

 

_26 декабря, 1928_

_Чувствую себя так, будто сделал ужасную, ужасную ошибку._

_Кто вообще должен был спрашивать? В этом городе в одиночку живёт шесть миллионов людей, иногда ты становишься беспечным, и трудно не спутать это число с бесконечностью. Ты сталкиваешься с ними в магазине, помогаешь поднять вещи, которые упали, желаешь им удачи, и больше вы никогда не заговорите. Ты завершаешь работу с клиентом, которого ты так и не узнал, он говорит: «Давайте останемся на связи», но этого не происходит, и ты никогда не слышишь о нём снова. Ты встречаешься взглядом с незнакомцем на станции метро, поезд приходит, и вы никогда больше не видитесь._

_Ты целуешь самого красивого в мире мужчину в случайном баре одной обычной ночью, ты пьян и глуп, ты никогда не узнаешь его имени. Ты медлишь, ты колеблешься, ты боишься. Ты позволяешь ему уйти и теряешь его навсегда._

_Я действительно думал, что это будет концом нашей истории. Но вот он и вот я, и было ощущение, будто Вселенная говорила: «Теперь что? Вот он. Так что ты будешь делать?»_

 

__

 

— Ты.?

Остаток вопроса зачахнул и умер прежде, чем Виктор мог сформировать его в словах. Доктор Кацуки стоял замерев. Его взгляд не был похож на взгляд оленя, пойманного в свете фар, но был близок к тому, который появляется, если запереть с хищником в клетке, — Виктор видел это беспроигрышное выражение бесчисленное количество раз. Чёрт, да он и сам наверняка смотрел так иногда. Было плохо, что на окнах были решётки, а единственный выход Виктор закрывал собой.

— Это ты, да? Из  _Casa Roja_  две ночи назад? — Надавил Виктор, когда шагнул ближе. Игнорируя новый костюм и эти очки, которые каким-то образом делали его вид более изящным, он узнал образ в глазах мужчины, изгиб его горла, когда он сглатывал, такую же педантичность в том, как он укладывал досадно-прекрасные волосы. — Это  _ты_. Чёрт возьми.

 

Доктор Кацуки прочистил горло.

— Я хочу попросить Вас отойти и сесть в кресло, мистер… а, вот что, детектив…

— Никифоров. Нет,  _Виктор_. Я поменял мнение, — он покачал головой. — Зови меня Виктор.

— Если настаиваете, Виктор. Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь. — Доктор указал на одно из кресел перед своим столом, придя в себя от удивления. Выражение его лица было сосредоточено только на деле, но оно разрушалось лёгким покраснением щёк. Он вновь прочистил горло. — Полагаю, Вы знаете, почему Вы здесь?

— Думаю, да. Вселенная наконец решила хотя бы раз улыбнуться мне и позволить вернуться к тебе, когда я думал, что потерял тебя навсегда.

Он поморщился.

— А…

— Серьёзно. Ты оставил меня там, неожиданно выброшенным на холод… ты даже не назвал своего имени!

— Виктор, пожалуйста.

Виктор прошёлся по тому, что помнил о той ночи: практически всё, потому что он не был настолько пьян. Вкус апельсина, отдававший сигаретами, снова почувствовался на кончике языка; горячее дыхание касалось его шеи, губы, которые дразнили и дразнили, но каждое касание на мгновение показалось каким-то настоящим обещанием.

— Ты и не собирался, не так ли?

Доктор Кацуки тяжело опустился в своё кресло. Он положил руки на стол так же, как и в баре. Но теперь его руки были напряжены, костяшки бледны, а пальцы угрожали оставить следы на ладонях. Он выглядел так, словно решётка на окне могла бы заинтересовать его сильнее.

— Всё в порядке. Я не сужу тебя или вроде того, — рассмеялся Виктор. — Даже Богу известно, что я последний человек в этом городе, кто мог бы судить кого-либо.

— Моё прежнее поведение вызывает у Вас какие-либо опасения? Это… касается моей компетенции как врача и человека, способного помочь Вам.

— Что? — Виктор уставился на него. — Ты хочешь… ты хочешь продолжить это?

— Если у Вас нет возражений, конечно. — Он едва поднял свои плечи, но этого было достаточно Виктору, чтобы понять: пожатие плечами тоже могло быть изящным. — Хотя технически я подчиняюсь мистеру Фельцману, было бы упущением с моей стороны не рассматривать возможность, что наша ранняя… встреча, скажем так… могла оставить определённое мнение обо мне. Я был бы рад передать Вас доктору Леруа, если Вам некомфортно работать со мной.

— Комфорт не имеет к этому никакого отношения, — пробормотал он. — Но это немного неловко, да?

— Почему? Необязательно должно быть так.

Почему, в самом деле? Он знал, что мог закончить это в момент; было ли хорошей идеей сказать:  _«Я не могу перестать думать о твоих зубах на моём ухе и твоей руке на моём члене»_? Это было бы наполовину правдой. Но тогда это не решило бы проблемы, верно? Он просто будет передан доктору Леруа, кем бы он ни был, и Виктор просто будет в другом кресле, глядя на другого человека, который будет искать неприветливый вход в его голову.

Чёрт побери. Как бы он ни был удивлен, что у доктора Кацуки не было иного выхода, под конец дня оказалось:  _у него тоже нет выхода_.

Ну, один вариант был, возможно.  _Следовать плану._  А это включало играть приятного парня, пока что. Виктор снял пальто и повесил его на вешалку около закрытой двери — это было бы слишком очевидно, как и сдерживаться, что было бы ещё более очевидно. Он наконец медленно опустился в кресло, продолжая сражаться с той своей частью, которая хотела подвинуть кресло ближе к двери.

 

 

— Я хотел бы начать с твоего небольшого рассказа о себе. Всё, чем тебе будет комфортно поделиться, — доктор Кацуки откинулся на спинку кресла, положив ногу на ногу, чтобы можно было положить на колени блокнот. — Мы можем пойти отсюда и посмотреть, куда это приведёт.

Это звучало достаточно просто. Виктор зафиксировал взгляд на случайной точке на книжной полке, массивной штуке, которая шла линией вдоль всей стены кабинета.

— Это то, чем действительно являются сеансы? Разговоры, истории, которые мы рассказываем друг другу, пока не истечёт час?

— Ты можешь думать так, если это помогает. — Пауза. — Это помогает?

Не совсем. Не более чем несколько дней назад Виктор не хотел ничего, кроме имени того красивого незнакомца из  _Casa Roja_ , который побаловал его поцелуями и довёл до грани только руками. Теперь, когда он узнал, что это тот же человек, с которым Яков заключил контракт, чтобы испытать сознание Никифорова, ему было интересно, было ли это одно из тех желаний, которое формально выполнили какие-то высшие силы, чтобы потом каким-то образом поиметь тебя ради собственного развлечения.

— Э.

Хороший доктор улыбнулся и легко кивнул головой, давая понять, чтобы он продолжал.

_«У тебя есть план, „_  — напомнил он себе. —  _‚Он не изменился.‘_

— Так мы просто притворимся, что на Рождество ничего не было, или.?

— Ну, мы можем обсудить это, если должны. — Поправил его доктор Кацуки с многозначительным взглядом. — Однако если мы это сделаем, ты должен знать, что я собираюсь спросить у тебя об этих отметинах на шее.

Было невозможно, чтобы физически так резко повысилась на несколько градусов температура в комнате, но была чёртова уверенность, что так и случилось. Виктор подавил дрожь и сглотнул. Чувствовалось, будто в горле был комок.

Взгляд доктора больше не был сфокусирован на его лице, опустившись на узел его галстука.

Следующий вдох был сделан с трудом; дышать вообще было тяжело. Дерьмо. Он вдел палец в воротник, несмотря на прекрасное понимание, как это будет выглядеть, и ослабил галстук.

— Виктор?

Он выдохнул и тут же попытался скрыть это смешком.

— Ты был утомлён. И в той телефонной будке было так темно… Я не был уверен, что ты заметил их.

— Было невозможно не заметить.

« _Конечно»,_  — горько подумал он. Многие его любовники говорили до этого Виктору, что его кожу легко пометить или прокусить. Это хранилось в его воспоминаниях как нечто, подобное призу, и ему было сложно отпускать это.

— Я могу спросить сейчас или позже?

Эти слова вывели его из мыслей. Нет. Позже, намного позже.  _Никогда_.

— Я был рождён в Лонг Айлэнд. На Рождество, на самом деле, — Виктор заставил себя сымитировать позу доктора Кацуки, переплетя пальцы над коленом. Он улыбнулся. — Говорили что-то о погоде… или он шёл и внезапно остановился, когда я родился, или наоборот. Я не помню, что именно.

Доктор Кацуки ответил улыбкой. Он взял со стола перьевую ручку и начал что-то набрасывать в блокноте.

— Понятно. Тогда запоздало поздравляю с днём рождения.

— Спасибо, Док, — поднял голову Виктор. — Я могу так тебя звать?

— Я не привязан к формальностям. Зови меня так, как тебе будет комфортно.

— … Юри? — Прочел он имя из визитки, смакуя его звучание на своём языке. — Если я буду так тебя звать, это будет неуместно?

Доктор Кацуки продолжал улыбаться, но его губы изогнулись так, что Виктор не понимал, какая это была улыбка.

— Немного.

Жаль. Он хотел бы произнести это снова.

— Тогда обойдусь «Доком».

— В любом случае, пожалуйста, продолжай.

— Ха?

— Ты рассказывал мне о Лонг Айлэнде и дне, когда ты родился.

Точно. Лонг Айлэнд и солнце, дом справа от залива, часы, проведённые у воды и доков, потому что Мама вернётся с работы только после заката, а уходила она до рассвета. Виктор не чувствовал, что был готов говорить об этом.

— Эм… Я не знаю, что ещё сказать. — Затем он вспомнил своё спасение. — Сейчас я живу в городе, вместе со своей собакой Маккачином.

— Какая порода?

— Пудель. — Виктор усмехнулся, так как он видел в окно, что снова пошёл снег, и он вспомнил морду Маккачина, когда тот впервые увидел снег. — Если же ты имеешь в виду не только породу, он — счастливый любящий мальчик. И будет следовать за чем угодно, если ему дать стимул.

Доктор Кацуки пометил это с задумчивой улыбкой.

— Ты, видимо, очень привязан к нему.

— Я люблю его. Он мой мир. — Сейчас это было правдой, как и одиннадцать лет назад, когда он нашёл собаку в мокрой картонной коробке и забрал домой, думая: « _мы можем быть друзьями»_. — Ты любишь собак, Док?

— Они мне немного нравятся. Есть люди, которые считают, что собаки и люди превратились в естественных компаньонов из-за общей склонности к охоте и преследованию добычи на гораздо больших расстояниях, пока эта добыча не утомится. Не нужно быть быстрым или даже сильным, если можно просто продержаться дольше своей цели и подождать, когда она упадёт.

— Хах. Я не знал этого.

— Это просто теория, — поймал его взгляд доктор Кацуки и задержал вопросом в своих глазах. — Думаешь, в этой теории одна вода?

Виктор пожал плечами.

— Это не кружка моего чая.

— Построение теорий само по себе — неплохо, — аккуратно сказал он. — Когда принимаешь неподтверждённую теорию за истину, действуешь на её основании, начинаются проблемы.

Воздух на несколько долгих секунд наполнился звуком того, как доктор Кацуки яростно начал строчить в свой блокнот. Виктор прокрутил разговор в уме, и ему стало интересно, где он мог наступить на мину.

— Очаровательно. — Доктор Кацуки поправил очки на переносице. На краткий миг они поймали свет, поэтому Виктор не мог видеть его глаза. — Ну, о чём мы ещё должны поговорить?

— Я снова должен выбрать?

Он кивнул.

— Я подчеркнул, что важно твоё ощущение комфортности, особенно для первого сеанса.

Если бы у Виктора было право решать, это был бы их  _последний_ сеанс.

Но он не собирался упускать подобную возможность, так что их разговор оставшийся час был бессистемным: истории с метро, недавняя снежная буря, больше полных любви смешных историй о Маккачине и его выходках. Он немного рассказал о своих коллегах; Эмиль всегда слишком легко относился к работе, а Юра — хах, забавно, у него и доктора были  _почти_ одинаковые имена — был результатом благотворительности Якова, делая ворчливую работу и сопровождая их на выездах, подобно альтернативе общественным работам за один ранний глупый поступок. И на этом ему подумалось, что, возможно, они все — благотворительность Якова, в том или ином смысле.

Доктор Кацуки время от времени делал пометки. Оставшуюся часть времени он слушал Виктора с тенью улыбки на лице, внимательно глядя на него. Виктор этого ожидал, и это было нормально, хотя он позаботился не делать это очевидным, каждое слово, выходившее из его рта, было заранее взвешенным. И он изучал доктора Кацуки также, как доктор Кацуки изучал его, принимая подсказки от того, как тот качал головой, замечая моменты, когда он хмурился, и следя за каждым, каждым изменением изгиба его губ. Это не было сложно; доктора Кацуки был очень, очень легко «читать», и Виктор бы довольствовался просто взглядами на него на протяжении часа, даже если бы они не играли в эту игру.

Они переместились к обсуждению Уолл Стрит и тому, что «только вверх!» на этой улице может не быть совсем правдой, когда вышел их час. Доктор Кацуки прервался в середине предложения о тонком различии между спекуляциями и азартными играми и поблагодарил Виктора за уделённое время.

Судя по всему, встреча с Виктором была последней, потому что он в это же время встал и начал очищать свой стол. Какие-то вещи он убрал со стола, какие-то туда поставил, кроме того, блокнот, в котором он писал, был убран в кожаный чемоданчик, который выглядел так, будто его стоимость была равна стоимости аренды квартиры Виктора за несколько месяцев.

— Слушай, я не знаю, что или как много сказал тебе Яков… — Виктор задержался в дверях, уже после того, как уже надел пальто. — Но, если быть честным, я хорошо справляюсь.

Доктор Кацуки даже не посмотрел на него, продолжая убирать вещи.

— Да?

— Это было единожды. Происшествие. Я просчитался и… — И что, на самом деле? Продолжение этого предложения означало бы прогулку по дороге, которая выглядела, как минимум, ненадёжной. Это того не стоило. — Эти вещи произошли, знаешь? Опасный фактор производства в индустрии. Я знал об этом, когда подписывался на это. Бывало и хуже.

— Разве?

Это был такой простой, невинный вопрос. Он должен был почуять его за милю.

Но он не почуял, и теперь дверь в его голове осталась приоткрытой, немного совсем. Но Виктор вспомнил каждый квадратный дюйм, что был за этой дверью: холодную комнату госпиталя и запах пыли; газеты на его кровати, каждый заголовок хуже предыдущего; медсестёр, зовущих его « _счастливчиком»_ , будто проклинали; и Виктор ничего не говорил, но он понимал. Вспоминал, снова и снова, тот момент, когда его поглотил необузданный страх, прежде чем огонь и камни сделали то же самое. Сто двадцать одно письмо было разослано тем людям, которые могли бы его осудить, и они были пропитаны болью левой руки, потому что правая была сломана и медленно восстанавливалась.

И всё это было следствием  _лёгкой_ части.

— Суть в том, что нормально. Я в порядке. Это… — Он почесал шею.  _Это ничего_. — Это исцеление. Я иду вперёд. Так что, думаю, я не совсем понимаю, что мы здесь делаем.

— Уже устал от моей компании?

— Я просто не хочу тратить твоё время, —  _или своё_ , закончил мысленно Виктор, но он уловил ту дразнящую нотку в конце предложения доктора и превратил её в более приятное для них обоих. — Но эй, раз ты был так добр, чтобы подписаться на то, на что Яков тебя просил подписаться, я был бы рад выразить своё признание. Скажем… купив кофе? Ты пьёшь кофе?

Доктор Кацуки усмехнулся. Он перестал чистить свои очки, аккуратно убрав их в твёрдый чехол, который также скрылся в его чемоданчике. Внезапно он стал тем незнакомцем из бара, и в тот момент его глаза блестели чем-то, вероятностью, может. Или искушением.

— Вновь спасибо за уделённое время, Виктор. — И затем это исчезло. — Завтра я передам свой отчёт мистеру Фельцману.

 

* * *

 

Здание агентства было так близко к станции на 72 Стрит, что в некоторые дни можно было меньше чем за две минуты дойти до станции пешком — или, по крайней мере, это он всегда слышал от Милы, и связь была с тем, что она ходила на каблуках. Виктор, который никогда не терялся на «кратчайшем пути от А до Б», решил сесть на надземку, сойти на 59 Стрит, пойти в  _неправильном_ направлении до Восьмой Авеню, а затем направиться по северной части Центрального Парка на запад.

Парк ждал любви и ласки в последние пару лет, и это начинало проявляться. Несмотря на это, парк всё ещё был отрадным оазисом зелёного — или белого, как было тогда — посреди всего этого бетона, крови и кирпича. Иногда он видел там собачников, и это было бы ярким событием его дня. Виктор считал, что дополнительная прогулка до 72-й Стрит является неотъемлемой частью его утра; если бы он был немного более суеверен, он убедил бы себя, что его хорошие дни, плохие дни и все дни между ними были предсказаны этой прогулкой. В прошлом было несколько интересных зависимостей.

И если бы он  _поверил_ этому, правда поверил всем сердцем, то, когда он переходил Коламбус Авеню, он узнал бы мужчину, стоявшего на углу, что его день стал ужасным.

— Чёрт, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт…

Он подождал доли секунд, прежде чем опустить шляпу, на всякий случай. Но копна каштановых волос, оливковая кожа и то, как мужчина жевал свою сигарету, не оставляли никаких сомнений.

Было слишком поздно.

— Детектив? Детектив Никифоров? — Он выкинул сигарету и побежал за Виктором, который прошёл мимо, не замедляя шага. — Хей! Детектив Никифоров!

_Чёрт._  Виктор пошёл быстрее.

— Эй, да ладно, не будьте грубым. — Мужчина усмехнулся, когда поймал его, хоть и должен был медленно бежать, чтобы не отставать. — У Вас есть несколько минут? Лионель Чёрч из  _Daily Mirror_.

— Я знаю, кто ты, Лео. — Виктор произнёс его имя слишком громко, надеясь, что это побеспокоит его. Этого не произошло, потому что Лео был репортёром, почуявшим хороший сюжет, и самосохранение было по сравнению с этим незначительным пшиком. — Мы говорили до этого.

— Да? Сложно держать всё в голове. Вы знаете, что говорят о «мгновении», да? Я, должно быть, забыл, что у Вас долго не было работы…

Никогда в его жизни длинный квартал в Манхэттене не был таким, ну,  _длинным_. Виктор продолжал идти, надеясь потерять его на перекрёстке. Но свет светофора сменился, как только он начал думать о беге вперёд на полной скорости, поэтому они оба остановились на Амстердам Авеню, потому что, почему нет. Блять.

Он мог видеть здание агентства, дразнившее его.

— Вашим последним было дело Душителя из Кипс Бей, верно?

Виктор тяжело вздохнул.

— Разве это не старые новости для Вас? Все официальные отчёты были представлены три недели назад, не отставайте так.

— Ладно, как насчёт этого тогда: вы ведёте расследование убийства Йозефа Карпишека? — Усмешка Лео увеличилась, и он подмигнул. — Как дела на передовой?

— Это расследование всё ещё в самом его начале. — Виктор вновь посмотрел на дорогу, сохраняя тон голоса скучающим. — Что бы полиция не сказала тебе, мне нечего добавить.

— Но полиция даже не говорит со мной!

— Звучит так, будто это не моя проблема.

— Правда, что Карпишека убила мафия?

Виктор рассмеялся. Он был признателен тому, что Лео не ходил вокруг да около, но они были на публике,  _средь бела дня_. Хотя он не должен был быть так удивлён; Лео де ла Иглесия, или, иначе, «Лионель Чёрч» (это был его псевдоним, использовавшийся им во всех сюжетах в  _Daily Mirror_ ) написал десятки статей, осуждавшие La Cosa Nostra за их грязные делишки за последние несколько лет. Было понятно, что он очень хотел получить хоть какую-то информацию по этому поводу в свои руки.

И всё же у Виктора не было столько информации, чтобы давать её Лео в первую очередь. Так что, когда светофор сменил свет, Виктор убрал руки в карманы и бросил «Без комментариев» через плечо.

— Интересно, — Лео погнался за ним, достав карандаш, который он всегда хранил за ухом и писал что-то им. Виктору внезапно пришлось сражаться с чувством дежавю. — Можете Вы, по крайней мере, подтвердить, что ведёте расследование этого убийства?

— Без комментариев.

— Серьёзно? — Лео наконец остановился у лестницы, ведущей к зданию агентства. Похоже, у него всё ещё было немного самосохранения. Возможно, он вспомнил первый и последний раз, когда пытался вломиться в агентство, чтобы пристать к Миле с комментариями по одному из её дел. Окурки были не единственным, что она могла выбросить на улицу. — Кинь мне кость, мужик. Ты должен дать мне хоть  _что-то_.

— С Рождеством, Лео, — сказал Виктор, когда закрыл дверь.

 

* * *

 

Хорошо, что Виктор не надеялся, потому что до сих пор не было ни слова о том, закончила ли полиция обработку вещдоков, которые они собрали на месте преступления. Была ли законной такая задержка или все просто были мысленно в праздниках — оставалось тайной, но по крайней мере это дело не требовало расследования по горячим следам.

Другим вариантом, конечно же, было то, что полиция уже закончила работу с вещдоками и просто давала ему остыть. Официальный запрос шёл от агентства — на всех их письмах было имя Якова — но, возможно, кто-то выяснил его вовлечённость. Лео определённо выяснил.

Это очевидно значило, что они также выяснили, что Виктор использовал Отабека в качестве запасного варианта.

— По правде говоря, я был бы больше удивлён тому, что это у них заняло так много времени, — шептал Виктор. — Мне стоило быть более скрытным в этом плане.

—  _Знаешь, я так не думаю_ , — голос Отабека по телефону звучал даже тише обычного. Виктору приходилось внимательно слушать каждый раз, когда они созванивались. —  _Не то чтобы кто-то за мной действительно наблюдал. К тому же им, похоже, всё равно._

— Я тебя понял. Но когда они начнут доставлять тебе неприятности, ассоциируя тебя со мной, ты должен развернуться и уйти, ок?

—  _Если кто-то ещё чувствует исходящую от тебя угрозу из-за произошедшего, это их проблемы._

Виктор понял, что улыбался, хотя улыбка и не достигла глаз.

— Не всё так просто…

То, что Отабек мог оставаться с ним на телефоне в течение этого времени, вероятно, свидетельствовало о том, что тот тоже медленно шёл. Виктору на этом этапе, без каких-либо вещдоков для изучения, оставались только свидетельские показания, и он уже несколько раз просматривал показания сотрудников отеля и гостей. Большая часть этого была совершенно бесполезной; вопиющая ложь консьержа почти соблазнила его, чтобы выбросить всё в окно и начать с нуля.

Эмиль оставил на его столе небольшую стопку бумаг: домашний адрес Карпишека с именами каждого члена его семьи. Разговоры с семьями всегда были сложной штукой, хотя Виктор провёл их достаточно много, чтобы быть «хорошим» в этом; чёрт, сам Яков иногда давал Виктору делать это в своих прошлых делах. Разговор с вдовой Карпишека и его детьми был неизбежен, но это требовало уточнённой работы и определённого психического состояния, которого у Виктора не было. Это надо было перенести на другой день.

Так что ему действительно не оставалось… ничего. Конечно, была ещё мафия, с которой необходимо было считаться — ещё один чёртов гвоздь в его гроб — но то невероятно малое количество информации, которое у него было, не давало ему действовать в этом направлении. Что это было? Он пропустил что-то и был уверен в этом.

— Я надеялся поговорить с медэкспертом по поводу того, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на тело Карпишека. — Виктор посмотрел на часы. — Скажем… после ланча? Ты можешь замолвить за меня словечко?

—  _Могу… но ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?_

— Почему нет? — Вырвалось из его уст прежде, чем он понял. О, конечно, медэксперт, возможно, будет в одном из госпиталей у Ист Ривер, а это заставит Виктора оказаться в середине Кипс Бей. Хах, хорошо, что пока он не собирался рассказывать об этом Якову: проще попросить прощения, чем разрешения или что-то вроде.

—  _Тебе стоит взять с собой Юру._

— Юра сегодня с Эмилем. И я притворюсь, будто не оскорблен твоим мнением о том, что мне требуется защита девятнадцатилетнего подростка.

—  _Ладно, справедливо. Что, если я пойду с тобой?_

Виктор покачал головой, забыв, что они разговаривали по телефону.

— У меня всё будет нормально. К тому же я не могу позволить себе твоё предложение.

Отабек в конце концов смягчился. Если бы Виктор взял такси, то ему не пришлось бы много ходить по району, ну, это на самом деле ничего не значило.

Управление Медицинских Экспертов находилось в Нью-Йоркском медицинском центре, но Виктор нашёл медэксперта в маленькой комнате с другой стороны здания, которое выходило окнами на реку. Не то чтобы это было важно: в комнате не было окон, которые могли бы открываться.

— Не понимаю, почему Вы проделали такой путь сюда, детектив. — Медэксперт был представительным мужчиной в полосатом костюме, с густыми бровями и пронзительным взглядом. — Я уже передал все находки полиции. Почему Вы не можете просто проверить у них?

— Предпочитаю смотреть самостоятельно. — Виктор улыбнулся, излучая очарование, но немного — ощущение, которое он почувствовал при рукопожатии с этим мужчиной, дало ему понять, что многое закончится для него довольно плохо. — Это ведь не будет проблемой для Вас, да?

— Конечно, детектив. — Он провёл Виктора к столу посередине комнаты, тело на котором было прикрыто белой простынёй. — Но я попрошу Вас поторопиться. Управление завалено делами людей, пьющих дистиллированное дерево. Если Вам интересно, отравление метанолом — ужасный способ умереть.

Приятно знать.

— Обещаю, я быстро.

Виктор не впервые был в подобной комнате, но знакомство не сделало этот опыт менее тревожным. Там было постоянно холодно, света или не хватало, или было слишком много, а под запахами формалина и стали притаился стойкий запах гнилого.

Видеть там тело Карпишека было… грустно, если Виктор мог сказать так. Он видел его уже на месте преступления, но тогда весь отель был погружен в хаос, и тело было частью картины, включавшей в себя порванные шторы, разбитые бутылки вина, бесцельно слонявшихся копов и оставленные в стенах пулевые отверстия. Теперь, вне всего этого, это казалось трагичным. Виктор никогда не был близок к мужчине, но он всегда ассоциировал его с пламенными речами и огромными обещаниями. Теперь он был там, и всё было тихо.

… Что-то явно не так.

— Вы указали в отчёте причину смерти — кровопотеря, верно?

Медэксперт усмехнулся. Он бросил Виктора на произвол судьбы и листал какой-то научный журнал, сидя за своим столом возле окна.

— Вы  _видели_ , сколько выстрелов приняла жертва?

— Окей, но… — Виктор подозвал мужчину к себе. — Что Вы скажете об этом?

Он посмотрел на это под каждым возможным углом и несколько раз моргнул, чтобы исключить возможность иллюзии. Но это не было иллюзией и действительно было там: заметное изменение цвета кожи на горле жертвы. След появился за последние два дня или был там с самого начала, и Виктор просто не заметил его? Или заметил, сделал заметку, чтобы отметить его… и потом каким-то образом забыл об этом?

Это было возможно, допустил он. Маловероятно, но возможно.

(Доктора предупреждали, что это могло случиться.)

— Ничего… Возможно, шрам. — Медэксперт издал неопределённый звук. — Неважно.

Виктор не был согласен.

— Не против, если я поближе взгляну на его голову?

И хотя медэксперт не останавливал его, он не выглядел слишком счастливым, когда Виктор продолжил своё спонтанное добровольно навязанное исследование. Он нашёл другие показательные следы: ушиб на задней стороне головы жертвы, несколько рваных ран на левом виске.

— Неважно. — Всё, что получил Виктор, — осторожное пожатие плечами, когда он показал на это. — Возможно, он ударился головой во время падения.

Виктор посмотрел на мужчину.

— Падения на кровать?

— Слушайте, Вы можете зацикливаться сколько угодно на побритых висках или ушибах на голове, который, как мы все знаем, был получен им в прошлый вторник. — Медэксперт наконец встал между Виктором и столом, закрывая собой тело, пока прикрывал его простынёй. — Моё профессиональное мнение: тридцать два пулевых отверстия внесли в смерть нашей жертвы намного больше вклада, чем любая из этих, скажем так, «незапланированных издержек». Вы хотите поднять этим шумиху?

_Конечно_ , хотелось сказать Виктору. Если они собирались открыто игнорировать подобные улики, какого чёрта они вообще там делали? Его желанием было выкрикнуть это всё в лицо медэксперта.

Потом он вспомнил: начальник медицинской службы был претендентом на должность мэра, верно?

Кроме того, это не было бы первым случаем, когда ключевой свидетель или эксперт лгал о чем-то возможно важном для расследования. Разве это сложно.

— Какая хорошая машина, — сказал он, кивая головой на холёную восхитительную Isotta Fraschini, припаркованную на улице. — Совсем новая. Ваша?

В ответ Виктор получил очень холодную улыбку, и глаза медэксперта переместились к чему-то позади него: пустому столу для исследований, идентичному тому, на котором лежало тело Карпишека.

— Думаю, Вам стоит идти, детектив.

Виктор был склонен согласиться.

 

* * *

 

Потребовалась вся его сила воли, чтобы устоять перед соблазном просто вернуться домой оттуда — он уже был на две трети пути к своей квартире, и, что более важно,  _Casa Roja_  был всего в двадцати минутах ходьбы. Но его ждал Яков, и он обещал взять Юру на ужин и слушать его полные жалоб тирады о произошедшем с ним днём. Поэтому Виктор взял такси обратно в агентство, ехал на заднем сиденье, прислонившись головой к стеклу с закрытыми глазами, чтобы не делать то, что хотелось.

Ему было любопытно, учитывая, что все его попытки расследовать это убийство блокировались, пришло ли время начать серьёзно считать, что это могло быть прикрытием мафии — и, в свою очередь, вероятность того, что смерть Карпишека стала мафиозным ударом. Но было кое-что, что сдерживало его — он не хотел бы называть это «характером», так как это было больше свойственно Якову, а он вёл по скользкой дорожке к облысению, курению сигар и погонями за симпатичными танцорами кабаре, которые могли убить своими бёдрами. И всё же это было с ним — что-то о теле и пулевых отверстиях… что-то ещё о Лео, или его словах, или это был Отабек? Половинчатые мысли, извилистые нити, плывущие в его голове, формировали то, что казалось началом теории, но казалось, будто он смотрел на картину с зияющей дырой в центре и пытался выяснить ее суть из случайных полос цвета рядом с рамкой.

(Его предупреждали об этом — оно должно было скоро пропасть, но, очевидно, у Виктора и тех докторов были фундаментальные разногласия в значении слова «скоро».)

Он сдался в попытках поиска смысла всего этого, когда такси подъехало к зданию агентства. Потемнело быстрее, чем он ожидал; возможно, следующий день был бы лучше. Пока он решил заглянуть в кабинет Якова, возможно, сделать немного бумажной работы, затем вытянуть Юрия из ненужной задачи, которую на него навесил Яков по истечению часа.

Но все его планы обратились в пыль, когда он поднялся по лестнице и увидел того, кого он ожидал увидеть в последнюю очередь — доктора Кацуки, стоявшего у закрытой двери его кабинета, заглядывавшего в маленькое окошко.

— Я могу вам помочь, — спросил он прежде, чем смог остановить себя, — доктор?

Доктор Кацуки подпрыгнул и мгновенно отошёл от его двери. Он улыбался, когда повернулся, но выглядел так, словно был напуган.

— Детектив! Вы вернулись.

Виктор медленно кивнул. Пауза затягивалась, он указал на дверь.

— У меня будет допрос?

— Ах. Я собирался уходить, и мне стало интересно, здесь ли ты.

— А-ха. А когда ты выяснил, что нет?

— Ну… Признаю, любопытство сильнее меня. Прошу прощения. — Доктор Кацуки двинул головой, после чего резко остановился: было похоже, будто он собирался поклониться, но остановил себя в последнюю секунду. — Если тебе станет легче, я не сделал никаких выводов из того, что видел… за исключением, возможно, того, что тебе необходима новая картотека.

Виктор не был уверен, что чувствовать по этому поводу. Это был не совсем неприятный сюрприз; доктор был прекрасен в своём фантастическом белом зимнем пальто, и, чёрт возьми, судя по тому, что он видел из гардероба этого мужчины, либо семья Кацуки была одной из старых богатых, либо Виктор серьезно недооценил потенциал дохода для работы на «психоаналитическую клинику», что бы это ни значило. В итоге он решил, что слишком устал для их обычных игр, и просто спросил:

— Зачем ты здесь, Док?

— Я говорил тебе, что предоставлю сегодня свои рекомендации мистеру Фельцману. — Доктор Кацуки взглянул на дверь кабинета Якова. — У меня были дела в этом районе, поэтому я решил доставить его лично.

— Погоди, ты… ты уже принял решение? — Доктор кивнул, и Виктору захотелось потрясти его за плечи, когда тот выглядел так, будто больше добавить ничего не хотел. — Ты не собираешься сказать его мне?

— Возможно, это то, что лучше обсудить со своим работодателем…

Виктор проигнорировал это, рванув к кабинету Якова. Распахнув дверь, он не вспомнил о необходимости стучать, после чего увидел Якова в очках, сидевшего за своим столом и изучавшего лист бумаги.

— Это от доктора Кацуки? Что там говорится?

Яков даже не посмотрел на него.

— Виктор, возможно, тебе стоит закрыть дверь и присесть.

Он таращился на Якова несколько секунд и принял к сведению некоторые детали. Яков откинулся на спинку кресла и курил сигару — одну из лучших, понял Виктор. У Фельцмана всегда были правила потребления кофеина: по утрам он пил кофе, после обеда — чай. Из кружки на столе шёл пар, и когда Никифоров приблизился, то почувствовал лёгкий запах ромашки.

Виктор решил попытаться и выхватил бумагу из его хватки.

— Виктор!

Но ему было плевать, быстро вернувшись в холл и закрыв дверь кабинета Якова, начал читать.

 

ЗАПАДНАЯ ПСИХОАНАЛИТИЧЕСКАЯ КЛИНИКА  
Re: Психологический анализ детектива Виктора Никифорова

**Общий анализ:**  После рассмотрения закрытых отчётов об инцидентах, связанных с событиями, которые произошли при завершении последнего дела детектива Никифорова, и проведения личного интервью с самим детективом Никифоровым стало очевидно: необходим дальнейший анализ для того, чтобы сделать обоснованную оценку его психического здоровья и благополучия.

Следовательно, во избежание ошибок при анализе психологического состояния детектива Никифорова, необходимо дальнейшее исследование. Кроме того, его недавнее поведение в качестве следователя, включая, помимо прочего, его последнее дело, которое открыло первоначальный запрос, будет оплачено за дальнейшее изучение, в той мере, в которой детективное агентство Фельцмана желает поделиться такой информацией.

**Итоговая рекомендация:**  Детективу Никифорову настоятельно рекомендуется вернуться к регулярным еженедельным сеансам в Восточную Психологическую Клинику до тех пор, пока не будет принято окончательное решение о его психическом здоровье и стабильности.

Доктор Кацуки Юри, Медицинский Департамент

 

— Этот сукин с… — Виктор помчался как раз, когда Яков открыл дверь, и злой окрик следовал за ним по лестнице. Не было похоже, что доктор был на первом этаже. Виктор выбежал из здания, оглядывая улицу: он не должен был далеко уйти за такое короткое время, верно? Или он уже был в метро.?

Виктор увидел его примерно через пять секунд, идущим к Вест Энд Авеню. Пальто делало его ярким как неоновая вывеска.

— Эй! — крикнул он. Доктор Кацуки остановился, и Виктор подбежал к нему, чтобы закрыть пространство между ними. — Ты издеваешься?!

Он вздохнул, поправляя свой шарф с небрежной апатией.

— Я надеялся, что мистер Фельцман поймёт: ты попытается поступить подобным образом.

— Что это? «Необходимо дальнейшее исследование»… «во избежание ошибок анализа»… «его недавнее поведение в качестве следователя…будет оплачено за дальнейшее изучение»? — Виктор помахал перед ним чёртовой бумажкой. Он думал, каково бы было порвать её в клочья, но доктор Кацуки наверняка просто написал бы ещё одну. — Это слишком бессмысленно!

— Твоё поведение не заставляет меня пересмотреть свою рекомендацию, Виктор.

Эти слова ударили его, подобно порывам ветра, которые встречали его каждый раз, когда он выходил из  _Casa Roja_ зимой: они были холодными, безжалостными и быстро отрезвляли. Блять, хороший доктор не был полностью неправ, да?

Виктор всегда был «своим» человеком: очаровывал свидетелей, чтобы они делились информацией, ходил вокруг да около подозреваемых, играя в кошки-мышки с их ложью, чтобы заставить их признаться. Однажды он смог уговорить убийцу, чей палец уже был на курке. Это было единственным даром, вероятно, единственной причиной, по которой Яков вообще взял его к себе на работу. И теперь он кричал как чёртов псих на солидного врача на улице, и на них начинали глазеть люди. Какого чёрта произошло? Это не было похоже на него совершенно.

(Да. Возможно, доктора предупреждали его и об этом.)

  
— Ты не единственный, кто копается в людях, знаешь ли. — Доктор Кацуки мягко, палец за пальцем, забрал у Виктора лист. Он разгладил бумагу там, где Никифоров держал её мёртвой хваткой. — К тому же я делаю тебе одолжение.

Виктор глухо хохотнул.

— В этой вселенной, — выдавил он из себя, — это одолжение?

  
— Да, так как я не указал рекомендацию, которую действительно хотел.

  
— И какую же?

  
— Отстранить тебя от полевой работы. — Доктор Кацуки понизил голос, глядя вниз, когда складывал бумагу. — По крайней мере, я могу сказать, что ты не опасен для других, не прямо, по крайней мере. Но ты представляешь большую угрозу для себя, вне зависимости от твоего страха, и это единственная причина, по которой я не доверил бы тебе оружие.

  
… Нет, это… это было неправильно. Этого не могло быть.

  
У Виктора было огромное количество причин его действий. Некоторые были эгоистичными, другие, как ему нравилось думать, — нет, но они  _были_ , и они постоянно менялись. Он хотел ответов; он хотел быть полезным. Он хотел помочь людям найти истину, потому что создавалось ощущение, будто убийства в этом городе происходили каждый раз, когда он моргал, и он понимал боль тех, кто оставался, вопрошая: «Почему,  _почему_?». Он хотел спасать людей; он хотел искупления.

Но он никогда не хотел… чёрт, пока доктор Кацуки не сказал это, он никогда даже не  _думал_ о…

  
Разве? Виктор изо всех сил пытался вспомнить их разговор со вчерашнего сеанса, переигрывая все строки и анализируя каждое слово. Где он ошибся? Он был так пиздецки осторожен. Что он сказал? Что его выдало?

  
Он не знал. Он не знал, что сказал не так. И он не знал, что сказать, когда доктор Кацуки шагнул вперёд, прижимая листок к его груди и притягивая ближе к себе за край его пальто, чтобы мог шептать в ухо Виктора.

 

 

— Но позволь помочь тебе. — Доктор Кацуки выдыхал эти слова, будто они были сигаретным дымом, и Виктор был почти отвлечён тем, насколько тёплыми они были напротив его уха. — Томление за столом только ускорит время твоего взрыва. Поэтому мы сохраним этот маленький секрет и поработаем над тобой, пока я не буду уверен, что ты в порядке. Это честно?

Было ли важно, что он говорил? В случае его отказа доктор Кацуки просто сказал бы Якову правду, и тогда будет просто The End.

— Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, Док.

— Тогда увидимся в следующую среду в шесть. — Доктор Кацуки отошёл, сжав руку Виктора и вложив в неё лист, после чего отошёл окончательно. — Я знаю, что это не то свидание с кофе, которое ты предлагал, но я сделаю тебе чашку перед твоим приездом, если это поможет.

Ну конечно. Луч надежды и всё такое. Виктор смотрел на его удалявшуюся фигуру. Конец шарфа летел за ним, кокетливо танцуя в воздухе, когда дул лёгкий ветер. Виктор сглотнул комок в горле, и это было блядски больно.

— О, и, Виктор? — Доктор Кацуки остановился и обернулся. Он выглядел таким уверенным, что Виктор ещё не ушёл, что это немного бесило… но он снова не ошибся. — Когда мы не в стенах клиники… можешь звать меня Юри.


	3. Глава третья: Ecstatic Shock

**экстатический шок**  
 _сущ._  всплеск энергии, когда ловишь взгляд от кого-то, кто нравится — острые ощущения, которые возникают в животе, поднимаются через лёгкие и трансформируются в спонтанную улыбку, которая карабкается по вашим незадействованным схемам и искушает вас преследовать это чувство с бумажным змеем и ключом.

 

_31 декабря 1928  
  
      Это такое глупое клише, но поскольку этот год подходит к концу, я не могу справиться с той частью себя, которая хочет оглянуться назад и вспомнить все, в чём я облажался за последние двенадцать месяцев. В идеальном мире с приходом полночи были бы прощены все грехи ушедшего года. Но это не заставит их исчезнуть.  
  
      Итак, они задерживаются, укладываются на ошибки прошлых лет, и я просто знаю, что однажды, в один год, всё это рухнет. Возможно, я не увижу это или, может, увижу с огромного расстояния. В любом случае, я не смогу это оставить, и, судя по всему, конец будет такой же.  
  
      Хотел бы я сойти с этого поезда. Хотел бы я остановить это всё — даже не навсегда, это больше, чем я заслуживаю. Просто на день. Просто на немного, хотел бы я, чтобы всё… просто… остановилось._

 

* * *

 

_Уже за полночь, когда я добавляю эту часть, но это слишком коротко, чтобы уделять этому целую страницу, да и день только начался. Завтра я напишу отдельное правильное вступление.  
  
      Я сегодня видел его. Нас будто сводит невидимая рука. Тысячи слов не было бы достаточно, чтобы описать, что я думаю об этом. Это сложно. Я не провёл с ним ночь, впрочем. Это было бы плохой идеей.  
  
      Но я бы хотел._

 

__

 

Одиночество иногда могло быть ужасающим. Виктор уже привык к этому — восемнадцать лет подобного опыта, должен был за это время — но некоторые дни были хуже других. В такие дни простыни были намного холоднее, а тишина грозилась разорвать его голову. Он чувствовал себя маленьким, будто этот город мог прожевать его и проглотить целиком, и кто-то мог посчитать это утратой? Было сложно сказать.  
  
      Впрочем, бывало иногда, когда одиночество ощущалось как благословение. Это приходило, когда он опрашивал семьи жертв.  
  
— Миссис Карпишек, я не могу представить, через что Вы прошли.  
  
      Скорбящая вдова Карпишека, хрупкая женщина лет пятидесяти с костями, которые выглядели как птичьи, тихо плакала в платок.  
  
— И для Вас это плохое время, — продолжил Виктор. — Я всегда могу приехать позже.  
  
— Нет, останьтесь. Пожалуйста. Простите. — Она вытерла уголки своих глаз. Когда она поднесла руки к лицу, они так сильно дрожали, что Виктор, не знай он обратного, подумал бы, что она страдала от тремора. — Мне просто нужна минутка.  
  
— Конечно. Пожалуйста, не торопитесь.  
  
      Виктор перевёл взгляд на окно, когда ждал, потому что никто не хотел бы, чтобы на него смотрели, когда он плачет. Йозеф Карпишек жил со своей семьёй в респектабельном особняке с крыльцом в Карнеги Хил, совсем близко к Центральному Парку. Между зданиями на противоположной стороне улицы он мог видеть проблески широкого пустого пространства, которое было бы зеленым или какой-то счастливой симфонией золота и красного, если бы не зима. Но сезон только сменился, и оставалось по меньшей мере три месяца до возвращения какого-либо подобия жизни в кости этого города.  
  
— Как, Вы сказали, Ваше имя, детектив?  
  
— Виктор, — ответил он.  
  
— Вы ведёте расследование смерти моего мужа, верно? — Когда он кивнул, она спросила. — Вы один?  
  
       _В каком смысле?_  — хотел спросить он.  
  
— Мы — команда детективов из Агентства Фельцмана. Я просто натолкнулся на это расследование. Также у меня связь с полицией Нью Йорка.  
  
      Она кивнула.  
  
— Понятно.  
  
      Он мог слышал голос девочки, высокий и милый, плывущий сквозь стены, из соседней комнаты. Помимо жены у Карпишека осталось двое детей со значительной разницей в возрасте: его дочь, игравшая в другой комнате, была слишком маленькой, чтобы полностью понять произошедшее с её отцом, в то время как Йозеф-младший, всего на четыре года младше Юры, сидел рядом с матерью и смотрел на персидский ковёр под ногами.  
  
— Он был хорошим человеком, — сказала миссис Карпишек между всхлипами. — Таким хорошим. Он не мог обидеть и мухи.  
  
— Вы знаете причину, по которой кто-либо мог хотеть навредить ему?  
  
      Она печально покачала головой.  
  
— В его сфере работы, я… я полагаю, это было неизбежно. Что он сделал себя врагом многих людей.  
  
— Он не стеснялся работать с антипреступной организацией, помимо других вещей, — закинул приманку Виктор. Он всегда ненавидел делать подобное с членом семей потерпевших, впрочем. Одно дело — делать это с настоящими подозреваемыми или свидетелями, которые без причин внезапно замолкали. Но с людьми, которые — преимущественно — были невиновными и погрязали в худших стадиях скорби это чувствовалось… грязно, иногда. Хотел бы он, чтобы у него был выбор.  
  
— Верно. — Она вновь всхлипнула и тускло, криво улыбнулась. — Он всегда говорил, что хотел очистить город, понемногу. Это началось тогда, когда он… о, что он говорил? — Она повернулась к сыну, который не двигался и не говорил всё то время, что Виктор был там. — Его последний день рождения, он говорил, что хотел очистить и свою жизнь, да?  
  
— Очистить его «поступки», — пробормотал Йозеф-младший.  
  
— Да, точно, — миссис Карпишек вновь повернулась к Виктору, всё ещё печально улыбаясь. — Он бросил курить в тот день, у него была ломка. Он променял кофе на чай… это всё, что он тогда пил.  
  
— Вау. — Это, возможно, объясняло чашку чая, которую она поставила перед ним, странное, но приятное отступление от его обычной смеси кофе и сигарет. — Это удивительно. Звучит так, будто он хотел создать хороший пример.  
  
      Выражение лица Йозефа-младшего дёрнулось. Это было едва заметно, но Виктор увидел; кратковременная трещина в абсолютно спокойном лице, исчезнувшая также быстро, как и появилась. Положение его тела напоминало Виктору о напряжённой пружине, готовой лопнуть от любого движения. Но мальчик был таким с момента, когда Виктор зашёл в дом, поэтому было сложно сформировать исходное положение. Он пытался не плакать? Он был зол?  
  
— Верно. — Миссис Карпишек вздохнула и откинулась на спинку дивана. Разговор очевидно уже выпил из неё все соки. В такой ситуации Виктор был счастлив получить ещё один, может, два ответа от неё. — Если мне надо предположить, то… политические оппоненты, возможно? Или кто-то из этих криминальных группировок… ох, я не могу думать о других возможных причинах.  
  
      « _Вероятнее всего, убийство из-за бизнеса_ » — пометил Виктор на случайной странице в блокноте. Мельком ему стало интересно, будет ли кто-то писать подобное о нём в будущем. Он был очень хорошо осведомлён о трудностях ещё до того, как начал работать с Яковым, но в нём всегда сидела эта маленькая настойчивая мысль — однажды он умрёт на работе. В этом не было ничего жуткого, это просто была игра цифр.  
  
      И это была дерьмовая игра. Он уже видел людей, кончавших самоубийством, — слишком много, чтобы сосчитать, слишком много для века.  
  
— Миссис Карпишек, — он вздохнул, — могу я спросить, подозревали ли Вы, что Ваш муж мог заиметь врагов в  _La Cosa Nostra_?  
  
      Будь благословенно её сердце. Она даже не знала, кто это.  
  
      Впрочем, это ничего не дало. Но его чай стал холодным, а бедная вдова выглядела так, словно ей надо было лечь. К тому же, взгляд Йозефа-младшего поднялся с пола на лицо Виктора. Возможно, он злоупотреблял их гостеприимством.  
  
      Он оставил миссис Карпишек свою визитку, попросив её позвонить, если она что-то ещё вспомнит и действительно начнёт чувствовать себя подавленной, если ей надо будет поговорить с кем-то. Далее шёл обычный для близких родственников жертв запрос предоставления информации: личной корреспонденции, государственных документов, банковских выписок, любых документов, которые были у вдовы под рукой и даже отдалённо могли бы помочь расследованию, и её разрешения на передачу агентству. Она легко согласилась. Всё, что угодно, для поимки убийцы её мужа, конечно же.  
  
      Виктор поблагодарил её, но и только. Он знал, что лучше ничего не обещать.  
  
      Впрочем, он хотел сделать ещё кое-что до ухода. Не успела миссис Карпишек взять кружки, как Йозеф-младший поднялся, ни взглядом, ни словами не попрощавшись, и целенаправленно пошёл в сторону зала. Виктор снова поблагодарил миссис Карпишек за уделённое время, ожидая, пока она уйдёт на кухню, чтобы посмотреть, сможет ли он поговорить с мальчиком.  
  
      Зал, где тот исчез, был длиннее, чем ожидал Виктор: две закрытых двери были с обеих сторон и одной в самом конце. Эта дверь была приоткрыта, и, когда Виктор приблизился, то понял, что из-за неё выглядывала фигура.  
  
— Йозеф? — позвал он.  
  
      Но когда он шагнул ближе, дверь внезапно громко захлопнулась.

 

* * *

 

К тому времени, когда Виктор вернулся в агентство, он пропустил большую часть дня. Оставалось меньше часа до того, как все начали бы выходить из офиса, так что он решил заглянуть, поздравить всех с Новым Годом и уйти пораньше. Чёрт, неделю назад он даже не предполагал, что появится там до января.  
  
      Когда он поднялся по лестнице, то увидел определённо не Якова, выходившего из большого кабинета в конце зала, из-за двери, на которой было явно написано « _ЯКОВ ФЕЛЬЦМАН_ ».  
  
— Док… — спохватился он в последнюю секунду, вспоминая, где они были, и слова, с которыми они расстались четыре дня назад. — Юри.  
  
      В этот раз Юри не выглядел удивлённым. Он был одет в костюм из ткани в тонкую полоску, в тёмно-серый двубортный пиджак, будто он был одет в грозовое облако. Толстый шерстяной шарф был обёрнут вокруг шеи в обычной петле.  
  
— Привет, Виктор.  
  
— Что, дважды за четыре дня? Я должен спросить Якова, стоит ли тебе освободить места на столе?  
  
— Не волнуйся, — Юри любезно ему улыбнулся. — Я уже собирался уходить.  
  
— Да? И чем же мы заслужили это удовольствие?  
  
— Ничем важным. Наслаждайся Новым Годом, Виктор.  
  
      Юри кивнул и направился к пространству между Виктором и перилами, чтобы спуститься. Виктор шагнул вправо, блокируя ему путь. Юри нахмурился, двинувшись в другую сторону, и Виктор демонстративно вновь заблокировал ему вход.  
  
— Я могу делать это весь день, Док, — дразняще сказал он.  
  
      Юри сильнее нахмурился.  
  
— Это очень по-детски.  
  
      Виктор пожал плечами. Ему было интересно, каковы были шансы, что Юри действительно назовёт его лжецом или прибегнет к помощи Якова, чтобы приструнить его. Это не было сближением, которое он предпочёл бы, но будь он проклят, если позволит доктору уйти, не узнав причин, по котором он был там.  
  
— Если тебе это действительно необходимо, — наконец вздохнул Юри, — я просто говорил с твоим работодателем.  
  
— Так я и предполагал.  
  
— Он хотел в деталях обсудить мою рекомендацию, в частности, мой запрос документации по твоим прошлым делам. — Он поправил очки. — После обсуждения он согласился предоставить её.  
  
      Виктор почувствовал, как что-то повернулось в его желудке. Серьёзно, Яков?  
  
— Все?  
  
— Все твои дела и связанные с инцидентами отчёты с начала твоей работы в Агентстве Фельцмана.  
  
      Картинки с его прошлыми делами — лицами подозреваемый, места слежки, тонны и тонны транскриптов допросов и каждая пуля, которой он когда-либо стрелял, будучи личным следователем — всё это промелькнуло в его голове. Забавно, он слышал, что это должно происходить перед смертью. Он очень, очень хотел, чтобы Яков поговорил с ним перед тем, как давать зелёный свет, но Виктор подозревал, что это никогда не было призывом начинать.  
  
— Это нормально, знаешь? — Юри сказал это куда более мягко. — Я получу только документы за последние несколько дней. После этого мне надо будет немного времени, чтобы изучить их… нам не нужно говорить об их содержании прямо сейчас.  
  
      И, возможно, была вспышка надежды от этого всего: все запрошенные Юри дела содержали только информацию о работе Виктора в агентстве Фельцмана и ничего до этого. По крайней мере, он не будет знать о произошедшем два года назад.  
  
— Виктор? — В этот раз Юри говорил дразнящим голосом. — Ты же не спустишь меня вниз по этой лестнице, да?  
  
      Он обдумал слова, но чёрный юмор не был с ним. Виктор знал, что ни одна его попытка разрушить контроль не будет успешной; и Юри, и Яков очевидно уже составили своё мнение. Но он всё ещё мог бы сказать миллион других вещей, что удивляло даже его самого, но с губ сорвалось совсем другое:  
  
— У тебя есть планы на новогоднюю ночь?  
  
      Юри моргнул. Его голова дёрнулась назад, буквально на миллиметр, после чего он смог остановить себя. Если Виктор правильно помнил, в подобии удивления он видел Юри второй раз.  
  
— Сегодня? Я… если честно, я ещё не думал об этом.  
  
— Тогда это всё делает проще. — Он не осознавал, что уже подмигивал Юри, его убийце, обаятельно улыбаясь, пока не почувствовал знакомое чувство на своём лице. — Хочешь провести остаток 1928 со мной?  
  
      Глаза Юри расширились, и он издал недоверчивый смешок.  
  
— Что?  
  
      Простой вопрос отразился эхом в его сознании. Какого чёрта он делал? Он не знал, но часть его подсознания, должно быть, правда хотела этого, потому что он всё ещё не вышел в окно.  
  
— У меня тоже нет планов. — Он пожал плечами. — Можем мы… просто притвориться, пока не закончился год, что ты не мой терапевт? Сколько там, пара часов?  
  
      Виктор не был уверен, что в этом нелепом предложении была какая-то логика, или что он понимал это, потому что, ну, было слишком поздно, чтобы брать слова назад — особенно когда Юри выглядел так, словно думал над этим. В любом случае это был его шанс узнать доктора Кацуки вне клиники, и ему нравилось думать, что клиника вотчиной Юри, тогда как остальной остров — Виктора. У него был ещё один шанс показать, что он был продуктивным здравомыслящим членом общества, что он был стабилен, что он был  _в порядке_. Конечно, он попросил Юри не думать о себе как о его терапевте в эту ночь, но Виктор встречал в своей жизни достаточно специалистов как доктор Кацуки, и они никогда не «выключали режим», верно?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
      Глаза Виктора расширились.  
  
— Погоди… правда?  
  
— Почему нет? — Виктор посмотрел на его часы — они отличались от тех, которые были на Кацуки в  _Casa Roja_ , но выглядели не менее шикарными. Виктору было немного интересно, сколько они стоили. — У меня нет записей на оставшуюся часть дня. И я думаю, что присутствие рядом с тобой будет более… занимательным… чем сидеть дома и смотреть на часы на моём столе.  
  
      Это было забавно, потому что Виктор планировать делать то же самое, если исключить стол и прибавить джин Кристофа.  
  
— Я скоро буду. — Он наконец двинулся, открывая Юри доступ к лестнице. — Подожди меня снаружи, ладно?  
  
      Если Юри и ответил на это, он не услышал. Когда он рванул к кабинету Милы, Виктору было немного было интересно, действительно ли он начал сходить с ума, хотя, возможно, не так, как явно представляли Яков и доктор Кацуки. Её не было там, но был Юра: он стоял на четвереньках, бурча себе под нос скорее не приятные слова на русском, так как сортировал дела по алфавиту на полу.  
  
— Привет. — Он улыбнулся Юре по-другому — широко, робко и с надеждой, что этого будет достаточно для избежания криков. — Могу я… попросить тебя об одном одолжении?

 

* * *

 

 Юра, его бабушка, дедушка и — когда бы она ни появилась — его мать жили в комплексе, почти идентичном зданию, где жил Виктор, в полутора кварталах от агентства. Впрочем, здание Юры было построено специально для семей: с более длинными кухнями и личным доступом к закрытой игровой площадке ниже. Несмотря на то, что они жили так близко друг к другу, это была услуга, которую Юрий уже предоставлял ему; Виктор не знал, в какое время он будет дома сегодня вечером, поэтому он лишь попросил, чтобы Юра зашёл вечером и выгулял Маккачина на несколько минут, также убедился, что у него достаточно еды и воды. Он не волновался о фейерверках, так как в квартире их не было слышно. И он решил обязательно загладить перед Маккой вину утром.  
  
      Очевидно, Юра не хотел делать это просто так: Виктор предложил ему деньги, как и всегда, но в этот раз Плисецкий хотел другую плату — чтобы Виктор взял его с собой на разговор с мафией. Об этом  _не могло быть и речи_  по многим причинам, Виктор даже не знал, с чего начинать. В итоге они сошлись на том, что когда Виктор подтвердить виновность убийцы Карпишека, он возьмёт Юру с собой на задержание. Ладно, Виктор предполагал, что это в любом случае не случится скоро.  
  
      И всё же молчаливое согласие Юры значило, что у Виктора было на одну причину для беспокойства меньше, когда он шёл вниз по Вест Энд Авеню рядом с Юри.  
  
— Итак, у меня есть вопрос.  
  
— Вперёд.  
  
— Ну, это насчёт того, что ты знаешь или скоро узнаешь — практически всё, что надо знать обо мне. — Технически это не было правдой, но это, определённо, было больше, чем Виктор когда-либо поделился бы добровольно. — С другой стороны, я почти ничего о тебе не знаю.  
  
— Я не услышал здесь вопроса.  
  
      Виктор улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты не думаешь, что это немного нечестно?  
  
— Как правило, поток информации от пациента к терапевту, по самой природе отношений, является односторонним.  
  
— А, но ты не мой терапевт, помнишь? — Виктор отдёрнул рукав, чтобы посмотреть время. — Не на следующие шесть часов и шестнадцать минут, по крайней мере.  
  
— Достаточно справедливо. — Юри мягко усмехнулся. Он засунул руки в карманы с коротким вздохом. — Ладно, посмотрим… Мои родители эмигрировали в Штаты из Японии, что ты, вероятно, угадал. Сиэтл. Отец работал на железной дороге, мать — поваром в ресторане. У меня не так много воспоминаний о жизни там: мы переехали в Нью Йорк, когда мне было пять.  
  
— Вау. — Виктор смотрел на него с небольшим удивлением. — Могу я спросить, почему?  
  
— Не думаю, что родители когда-либо говорили мне причину, — сказал Юри. — Это просто однажды случилось, и я не задавал вопросов.  
  
— Понятно. — Получается, доктор Кацуки был эмигрантом второго поколения. Этот факт был общим. — Думаю, ты встречал людей, незнакомцев, подходивших к тебе и спрашивающих тебя, когда ты планируешь возвращаться «домой»? — Виктор сделал тон голоса, какой был у одного из старых членов общества, которые использовали в разговорах с ним, и изобразил кавычки пальцами.  
  
— О боже,  _всё время_ , — расстроенность Юри резонировала в его словах. — Однако я планирую однажды сделать это.  
  
— Ты ещё учишь язык, полагаю?  
  
— Да. Мы всегда говорим на нём дома, и Ми-- а, моя мать, — он исправился, — настаивала, чтобы я учился, как читать, так и писать. Она говорила, это было важно. Так что, думаю, я могу справиться. — Они остановились на красном свете, и Юри нежно сжал его руку. — Что насчёт тебя? Какое-либо желание паломничать в… хммм, Россию, да?  
  
      Виктор кивнул.  
  
— Когда-нибудь. Возможно. Если будет удобно.  
  
      Они продолжили разговаривать, когда свернули на Север к сердцу города. По мере того, как число улиц уменьшалось, привычная линия таунхаусов окрестности здания агентства становилась все менее и менее вездесущей. К тому времени, когда они дошли до точки, в которой Вест Эенд Авеню переходила в Двенадцатую Авеню, они поняли, что шли через море складов.  
  
      Виктор не думал об этом много, было довольно тихо для этой части дня, хотя всё же толпилось немного людей. С другой стороны, Юри был явно на краю, и Виктор посмотрел на него внимательнее, обнаружив, что он кутался в шарф.  
  
— А, прости… Я думал. Ты, э, не бываешь здесь часто, да? — В конце концов, были причины, по которым эта часть города была названа «Адской кухней»: первые банды были сформированы иммигрантами, работавшими в доках реки Гудзон, а с бандами пришло насилие и остальные гадости, конечно же. Тем не менее, банды были там с XIX века, и присутствие многочисленных старых банд было подобием неинтуитивного чувства безопасности: всё же преступления должны были учитываться каждой бандой. И пока они платили пошлину, компании в этой области оставались одни.  
  
      Виктор рассказал это всё Юри, который явно успокоился. Или он храбрился ради Виктора.  
  
— Ты намеренно повёл меня через этот район в попытке запугать? — насмешливо спросил он. — Может, ты думал, что я не захочу иметь никаких дел с пациентом, который опрометчиво ходит по улицам, где неистовствуют преступники.  
  
      Виктор рассмеялся.  
  
— Не то чтобы хороший законопослушный врач как ты мог много об этом знать, да?  
  
— Давай продолжим твоё умственное упражнение и предположим, что я не доктор, во всяком случае, не до полуночи. — Юри опустил взгляд. Виктору было интересно, какие мысли скрывались за этим пристальным взглядом. — Как ты выдерживаешь это? Организованная преступность, люди, сделавшие бизнес на убийствах и воровстве, и всём, что между… ты, должно быть, оказываешься в гуще событий чаще, чем хотел бы, нет?  
  
      Если бы он только знал.  
  
— Мы делаем все, что в наших силах. И у нас есть немного хороших людей, которые хорошо сражаются; иногда они за это дорого платят, подобно Карпишеку. Но кто-то займёт его место.  
  
      Виктору показалось, что он услышал, как Юри усмехнулся на этом.  
  
— У нас с тобой очень разные мнения о том, что делает человека хорошим.  
  
— Прости?  
  
— Ничего. Извини. — Юри посмотрел на него с улыбкой. — О мёртвых говорят или хорошее, или ничего.  
  
      Виктор не знал, что с этим делать. Ему бы понравилось продолжить эту мысль, но у него была дилемма: если бы он попросил Юри конкретизировать мысль, Кацуки, возможно, понял бы, как далеко Виктор был в расследовании убийства Карпишека. И хотя это должно было стать общественной новостью быстрее, чем ему хотелось бы, сейчас это было чем-то, что Виктор хотел держать поближе к себе.  
  
      В итоге он решил проигнорировать это. Было много других потенциальных источников, которые могли бы слить информацию о менее выдающихся качествах Карпишека. И если возникнет необходимость, он всегда мог спросить Юри чуть позже.  
  
— В любом случае, мы на месте!  
  
      «Местом» было собрание тележек с едой возле доков около Сорок первой улицы. Виктор не знал имён их операторов, как и они — его имени, но была лёгкая фамильярность в их дружелюбных улыбках, их громогласном смехе и в том, как они щурились, когда спрашивали, чего он хочет.  _Как обычно?_  
  
      Виктор взял всего понемногу: немного кренделей, сосисок в булочках и кое-что ещё, заставившее Юри смотреть на него с поднятой бровью.  
  
— Устрицы? Серьёзно? Ты не думаешь, что становишься немного самонадеянным?  
  
— Прости, ты не любишь устрицы? — посмотрел на него искоса Виктора. Разве их не все любят?  
  
— О… нет, я просто… я думал… — Юри покраснел. — Забудь.  
  
      Виктор ничего не сказал по этому поводу, но на мгновение доктор стал выглядеть очень очаровательно. Жаль, что этот момент не продлился дольше.  
  
      Они взяли еду с собой и сели прямо у доков, глядя на воду, когда солнце начало садиться. Они были не единственными там, но область была более пустой, чем обычно, и у них было достаточно места, чтобы сидеть в одиночестве. Как он предполагал, это то, что сделал канун Нового года с большей частью города, отталкивая половину ее населения от их обычных мест туда, где должны были проходить все празднества.  
  
      Юри изучал раковину устрицы, держа её напротив света закатного солнца.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что колонии устриц у Нью Йорка были уничтожены в прошлом году, правильно?  
  
— Ну, ничто не вечно, — пожал плечами Виктор с коротким смешком. — Эти устрицы ввозятся и будут становиться всё дороже и дороже с каждым годом. Однажды я могу перестать приходить сюда, и это стыдно.  
  
— Ты часто сюда приходишь?  
  
— Да… иногда.  
  
      Тишина покрыла их подобно пелене. Крик чайки, исходивший откуда-то над ними, разбил её на длительное время. Но затем пелена тишины восстановилась, и Виктор мог чувствовать, как Юри уставился на него, ожидая чего-то.  
  
— Мой друг всё время приходил сюда со мной, — сказал наконец он. — Он жил неподалёку, и я часто здесь бывал… — Он не очень хотел говорить об этом подробно, к счастью, Юри и не заставлял. — Мы обжирались уличной едой и, когда наши животы были слишком полными, чтобы идти домой — что бывало каждый раз, мы никогда не учились — мы просто сидели здесь немного и разговаривали.  
  
— О чём вы говорили?  
  
— О чём обычно говорят дети? — Виктор пожал плечами, глядя в небо. Он правда хотел этого разговора? Он полагал, что это не было самым безопасным выбором… но почему-то чувствовалось правильным. Вода, бриз и то, как мягко и задумчиво смотрел на него Юри, приводило к непринуждённости. — Одноклассники, учителя, война. С каким из его братьев и сестер он враждовал в тот день, и почему  _они_ были неправы. Мы говорили о том, кем хотели быть, когда вырастем… и потом, когда это действительно сбылось, потрясающе, у нас обоих, мы говорили о том, какими будут наши следующие шаги. В какой-то день мы хотели пойти в Скотланд Ярд. — Он слабо рассмеялся. — Если честно, думаю, мы просто хотели убраться с этого острова. Очевидно, мы никогда не приходили к единому мнению, кто должен быть Ватсоном, а кто — Холмсом, поэтому он говорил, что мы кинем монетку. Но да, это было мечтой.  
  
      Юри сел ближе, в его глазах был вопрос.  
  
— Что произошло?  
  
      Виктор уставился на воду.  
  
— Полагаю, то, чего не должно было.  
  
      Часть его хотела рассмеяться на этом вопросе. Удивительно, как можно было уместить бесконечное множество правд — мечт, трагедий, произошедшего и того, что никогда не происходило — в простые семь слов. Не то чтобы они не были правдой, но так скрывалось многое, из-за чего казалось, будто это произошло с Виктором только-только, и он был просто сторонним наблюдателем. Но на самом деле…  
  
— Этот твой друг… — голос Юри был таким мягким, что Виктор едва слышал его за ветром. — Он.?  
  
— Его имя было Георгий. Мы потеряли его два года назад, в худшем для этого месте. — Виктор вздохнул. — Нет, ты не должен извиняться; да, я расстроен и так далее.  
  
      Юри усмехнулся.  
  
— Я думал, что на сегодня я не твой терапевт.  
  
— Точно. — Чёрт, он забыл об этом на мгновение. Может, не только Юри не был способен «выключаться». — Прости.  
  
      Юри покачал головой. Он потянулся и очень нежно сжал руку Виктора своей.  
  
— Спасибо, что поделился этим со мной, Виктор.  
  
Если бы он не следил за их разговором, он был бы более признателен за это прикосновение. Но тепло руки Юри чувствовалось одновременно комфортным и угнетающим.  
— Эм. — Он кратко улыбнулся, затем отстранился и поднялся на ноги. — Наверно, нам стоит идти…  
  
— Почему ты взял меня с собой?  
  
\--… Если быть честным? Понятия не имеют. — Виктор усмехнулся. — Я думал, что придумаю это по пути.  
  
      Губы Юри изогнулись в дразнящей улыбке.  
  
— Это твоя главная философия жизни или стратегия, разработанная именно для меня?  
  
— Это важно? — Он протянул руку, предлагая Юри взять её. — Давай, это может быть весело. А если тебе станет скучно, ты можешь закончить вечер в любой момент.  
  
      Юри несколько секунд смотрел на ладонь. Виктор начал думать, что он мог сыграть эту карту.  
  
      Но затем он взял её, поднимаясь на ноги и бормоча в ухо Виктора:  
  
— Не думаю, что я когда-либо заскучаю с тобой.

 

* * *

 

Они направились на запад от доков, потому что это было единственное направление, имевшее смысл, и другие дороги привели бы их к тому, откуда они уходили, — клинике или реке. У Виктора в голове всё ещё не было направления, и, к его удивлению, Юри было нормально насчёт этого. Со временем, он знал, этот путь должен был вывести их ближе к центру города, и, возможно, они смогли бы понять, куда идти дальше.  
  
      Но погода решила быть ненадёжной и случайной, как и всегда, и прежде чем они поняли, их застал ледяной дождь. Они запаниковали, выругавшись, и побежали вдоль Сорок Третьей Стрит, пробегая мимо кирпичных зданий без табличек, пока не наткнулись на богато украшенный вход театра около Бродвея. Они зашли туда без каких-то сомнений.  
  
— Говорили, что небо сегодня будет  _чистым_ , — возмущённо пробурчал Юри, когда они были в безопасности внутри. Он снял своё пальто и попытался выжать из него столько воды, сколько мог.  
  
— Ты слушал погоду? — Виктор смотрел, как проигрывал эту битву, с завуалированным весельем. — Я немного помолюсь за твоё пальто.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
— В любом случае, что ты делаешь в декабре в пальто?  
  
      Юри раздражённо хмыкнул.  
  
— Несколько часов назад не было так холодно. И я планировал быть дома сразу после встречи с твоим работодателем.  
  
      Виктор не был уверен, что это имело смысл; впрочем, Юри не был в пальто в  _Casa Roja_. Он почти хотел спросить, где был «дом» Кацуки.  
  
— Тогда подождём окончания дождя здесь? Может, если нам повезёт, он не будет идти долго.  
  
      Юри осторожно надел пальто обратно. Он уже таращился на плакаты на стене.  
  
— Что сегодня идёт?  
  
      Представлением была мистерия « _Единственная улица_ », и после её окончания оставалось полчаса до начала следующего представления. Это не было выбором Юри, а Виктор не был на Бродвее достаточное количество раз, чтобы у него появились предпочтения к каким-то жанрам. Но ледяной дождь становился только сильнее, и что ещё им оставалось делать? Всё в порядке, говорил Юри, когда платил в кассе за два билета.  
  
— Я отдам тебе на одном из наших сеансов. — Виктор замолчал, когда увидел, сколько денег Юри положил на прилавок. — Может, не на этой неделе, но скоро, обещаю.  
  
— Не беспокойся об этом, — отмёл его сомнения Юри. — Ты уже заплатил за еду.  
  
— Всё же я не чувствую себя хорошо, потому что я пригласил тебя, и всё такое.  
  
— О, так вот это что? — Юри улыбнулся. — Свидание?  
  
      … Разве?  
  
— Это то, чем ты хочешь, чтобы оно было, — сказал он вместо этого. Было лучше не думать об этом. Он решил, что разберётся в этом позже… особенно, когда заметил, что Юри явно дрожал. — Ты в порядке?  
  
— Да, — быстро сказал Юри. Но дрожь в голосе его выдавала.  
  
— Окей, — Виктор расстегнул своё пальто, снял его и повесил на плечи Юри без предисловия. — Вот.  
  
      Юри напрягся и начал мгновенно выбираться из него.  
  
— Всё в порядке, правда.  
  
— Ну, думаю, я буду настаивать. — Виктор позволил ему побороться секунде, после чего с удовольствием накинул на него пальто вновь.  
  
      Юри с благодарностью остановился и убрал руки в рукава после некоторого сопротивления. Виктору нравилось думать, что это потому, что Юри вспомнил их раннее противостояние на лестнице в здании агентства.  
  
— По крайней мере, возьми мой шарф?  
  
      Виктор поднял брови.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Это очень тёплый шарф?  
  
\--О, перестань. Ты не можешь принять предложение, да? Поэтому?  
  
      Юри плотнее завернулся в пальто. Так он и правда выглядел очень очаровательно: с пальто Виктора, сползавшего с него, слишком длинными для его рук рукавами и лишней тканью, морщившейся на его плечах. Он пробормотал:  
  
— У меня не было лучшего результата от предложений людей.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Ничего, я преувеличиваю. — Юри покачал головой с улыбкой. — В любом случае, если ты всё ещё хочешь оплатить билеты… я бы не отказался от кофе.  
  
      У театра был другой выход на Бродвей, украшенный гранитом и терракотом, как вход на Сорок Третьей Стрит. Он также соединялся со зданием Фицжеральда, где Виктор смог купить им кофе в бумажных стаканчиках. Когда наконец можно было зайти внутрь, Виктор попытался не глазеть: интерьер театра был ещё более грандиозным, чем холл, декорированный в стиле, похожем на итальянский ренессанс. Там было два балкона с фресками вокруг арки авансцены и под ложами, в которой, отметил Виктор, они, казалось, были единственными зрителями тем вечером. Даже когда остальная аудитория заняла свои места, только половина зала оказалась занятой. Он задался вопросом, является ли это показателем качества этой мистерии.  
  
      По крайней мере музыкальное сопровождение позволяло им негромко разговаривать друг с другом, когда пьеса наконец началась.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что ни один уважающий себя следователь не задаст подобный вопрос, верно?  
  
      Юри промычал в свой стаканчик, веселясь.  
  
— Нет. Просвети меня, детектив.  
  
— Ты не можешь просто приставать к подозреваемому с главным вопросом, ты напугаешь его, — объяснил Виктор. — Ну, полагаю, это зависит… думаю, иногда это работает с Яковым. Но я предпочитаю более тонкий подход.  
  
— Тонкий, — повторил Юри. — Интересно, как выглядело бы расследование с тобой.  
  
— Если мне достаточно нравится субъект, может, я предложу ему устриц и шоу.  
  
      Он не заметил, как Юри сделал ещё один глоток кофе. Кацуки одновременно выплюнул и засмеялся, заставив некоторых зрителей попросить их быть потише. Он также пролил немного кофе на пальто Виктора.  
  
— О боже… — Он отчаянно попытался почистить пальто, ругаясь на другом языке.  
  
      Виктор усмехнулся, не способный справиться с собой.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Нет,  _ты_ меня прости! Я почищу его, обещаю.  
  
— Не беспокойся об этом. Я знаю парня, который делает магию с тканями. Я приходил к нему с худшим.  
  
— Даже если так, это моя вина. Позволь исправить это. Я отдам его тебе во время… — Юри оставил себя. — В смысле, когда увидимся в следующий раз, — исправился он, и Виктор был ему благодарен за это.  
  
      Шоу продолжалось, как и всегда. Виктор повеселился во всю, наблюдая за пьесой, которая неточно отражала любой аспект его работы, и в итоге в ней произошло больше, чем он ожидал. Юри допил кофе к середине первого акта и поставил диагноз каждому персонажу с возможным расстройством личности.  
  
      Во время сцены, сразу после того, как были представлены все заявленные в афише персонажи, Юри наклонился, чтобы прошептать в ухо Виктора:  
  
— Ну, детектив? Кого ты подозреваешь?  
  
— Ну, почти все так или иначе попадают под подозрение. — Диалоги и мастерская актёрская игра произвели на него большое впечатление. — Но, кажется, было бы слишком легко, если бы это был один из них. Поворот может быть в том, что единственный честный человек в итоге окажется виновным.  
  
— Интересно. Ты часто видишь подобное в реальной жизни?  
  
— Необычайно чаще, чем ты думаешь.  
  
      Юри некоторое время обдумывал это.  
  
— Но ты всегда ловишь их в итоге.  
  
— Я всегда ловлю их в итоге.  
  
В какой-то момент освещение потемнело, переходя на ночную сцену. Юри положил голову на плечо Виктора.  
  
— Устал?  
  
— Ммммм.  
  
      Виктор усмехнулся.  
  
— Скучно?  
  
— Я бы так не сказал. Но я открыт для любых альтернатив, которые ты можешь держать в уме. Чтобы развлечь меня.  
  
— Да?  
  
      Юри не ответил. Виктор попытался вновь сфокусироваться на пьесе, но он не мог; тепло Юри, кончики его волос щекотали щёку Виктора, запах дождя, смешанный с запахом лосьона, делал с головой Виктора странные вещи.  
  
      Он потянулся, нашёл колено Юри и медленно скользнул ладонью к бедру.  
  
      Юри фыркнул.  
  
— И снова ты вершина зрелости, детектив.  
  
      Виктор хихикнул.  
  
— Я не слышу в этом протеста.  
  
— Если это единственный вывод, который ты сделал, ты слушал недостаточно внимательно.  
  
— Ах. — Возможно, он всё ещё не вытряс из сознания вид Юри из  _Casa Roja_ ; конечно, было различие между пьяным Юри и трезвым. — Тогда прошу прощения. — Он взял руку Юри в свою и поцеловал костяшки в примирении.  
  
      Между ними повисла тишина. На сцене один из актёров достал ненастоящий пистолет — его палец был на курке, хотя он размахивал им в безумной тираде. Виктор вздохнул.  
  
      Неожиданно Юри встал, спокойно пересел на сиденье Виктора и сместился, пока не оседлал его, без единого слова.  
  
— Ю-Юри?  
  
— Я сказал, — прошептал Кацуки, обхватив лицо Виктора ладонями, — ты не слушал.  
  
      Юри поцеловал его прежде, чем он мог среагировать, вызывая в памяти очень яркие воспоминания о произошедшем в телефонной будке около захудалого бара всего несколько дней назад. Виктор понял, что хотел, чтобы кто-то прикрикнул на них остановиться, потому что это чувствовалось слишком похоже на  _Casa Roja_ , в этот раз они в более открытом месте, где было пятьсот человек в зале и на сцене. В любой момент, думал он, придёт билетёр и выкинет их из театра.  
  
      Но было темно, и голос, полный протеста, который он представлял, не звучал. Виктор наконец перестал беспокоиться, обхватил Юри за бёдра и подвинул его ближе, пока они и прижались друг к другу, и движения были… полными обещания.  
  
      Юри отстранился, разрывая поцелуй, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Виктора. Его взгляд безусловно тонул во тьме, затем он наклонился обратно, вновь целуя Виктора, в этот раз с зубами, требуя гораздо больше. Виктор позволил ему разбойничать в своём рту, приветствуя его язык своим, и двинул бёдрами вперёд. Юри застонал в поцелуй, от чего Никифоров был более чем счастлив поощрить это очередным движением бёдер. И ещё одним.  
  
      Руки Юри, которые были заняты развязыванием галстука Виктора, остановились. Когда они продолжили, пальцы потеряли свою ловкость от чего-то отчаянного; Юри оторвал пуговицу пиджака Виктора с чем-то, что напоминало рычание, напротив его губ.  
  
— Прости. — Юри вздохнул, нуждаясь в воздухе. Он стянул пиджак Виктора, наклонив голову, и замер — возможно, увидев засосы, предположил Виктор. Но те не были новыми, так что ему было плевать. Юри тяжело сглотнул, и его голос дрогнул, когда он шептал. — Могу я?  
  
— … Пожалуйста.  
  
      Юри поднял голову Виктора за подбородок и коснулся губами его шеи. Он вновь тёрся о Виктора, в этот раз сильнее, пока очень медленно, очень тщательно сосал кожу до появления синяка. Виктору понадобились все его силы, чтобы подавлять стоны, которые угрожали сорваться с его губ.

 

 

Затем театр полностью погрузился в темноту. Зазвучали аплодисменты; первый акт закончился. Юри произнёс то же слово, которое говорил под дождём, и слез с колен Виктора перед тем, как включился свет на время антракта.  
  
— Это… — Виктор коснулся пальцами шеи, которая всё ещё зудела, чувствительная от зубов и губ Юри. — Это… немного выше, чем сможет скрыть мой пиджак, — он выдохнул.  
  
— Больше причин тебе принять это.  
  
      Виктор посмотрел на него и понял, что в какой-то момент шоу Юри снял свой шарф с шеи. Теперь он обернул его же, висевшего на спинке сидения, вокруг шеи Виктора с блаженной улыбкой.  
  
— Это то… — изумился Виктор. — Это то, чего ты на самом деле хочешь?  
  
— Да, но я слишком увлёкся. Ты слишком соблазнителен. — Юри пригладил концы шарфа напротив груди Виктора и поднялся на ноги с определённой целью. — Я собираюсь купить ещё кофе.  
  
      К чести Юри, это действительно  _был_ очень тёплый шарф.

 

* * *

 

Когда пьеса закончилась, они покинули театр через вход на Бродвее и обнаружили, что ледяной дождь закончился. Улицы и тротуары блестели от тонкого слоя воды и льда, который оставил дождь. Это заставляло миллионы огней на зданиях района и огромных электрических билбордах казаться даже ярче.  
  
      Таймс-сквер ещё работал, или как само собой разумеющееся, или из-за новогоднего празднества. Юри весело, но настойчиво потянул Виктора к магазину, в котором продавались мужские пальто. Виктор понимал, зачем они туда шли, но попытки уговорить Юри провалились с треском, даже когда они уже были в магазине.  
  
— Это меньшее, что я могу сделать, — настаивал Юри, когда протягивал Виктору очередное пальто для примерки. — Учитывая, как я испортил твоё.  
  
      Виктор уставился на кофейное пятно на передней части пальто. Он едва видел его.  
  
— Этот милый вечер, проведённый нами вместе, — более чем достойная оплата.  
  
— Льстец. — Юри закатил глаза. Он оценил Виктора, надевшего пальто, которое только что было ему протянуто — танитово-коричневое, слишком большое для него — и покачал головой. Юри выбрал похожее на стойке, серо-голубое в этот раз, и отошёл, чтобы Виктор мог снять то, которое было на нём. — Тогда остаёмся на том же? Учитывая, что ты не можешь принять благодарность.  
  
— Это не так. — Виктор надел новое пальто, ему было интересно, почему он так потакает Юри. Ему достаточно нравился цвет, но, к несчастью, это пальто было немного маленьким, и пуговицы натягивались, когда он пытался застегнуться. — Ты ведь знаешь суть моей работы, да? Места, где я бываю, вещи, которые беру… Не думаю, что любое из этих красивых пальто будут подходить.  
  
      Юри хмыкнул, глядя сквозь другую стойку. Он нашёл ещё три пальто, на которые упал его взгляд, протягивая их в руки Виктора по одному.  
  
— Тогда оставь это на особый случай?  
  
— Они случаются крайне редко.  
  
— Следовательно, они являются «особенными». — Юри, судя по всему, что-то вспомнил и проверил свои часы. На мгновение на нём не стало лица, но почти тут же он вновь улыбнулся, сказав, — Мне надо позвонить, окей? — Виктор наблюдал, как он исчез в длинном здании через улицу, где рядом с главным входом стояли телефонные будки.  
  
      Пока он думал над пальто, которые Юри ему оставил, Виктор задавался вопросом, не в первый раз за вечер, было ли хорошей идеей брать Юри с собой тем вечером. Он не думал, что раскрыл что-то слишком радикальное о себе, что Юри мог бы однажды использовать против него как доктор Кацуки. Может быть, он приблизился ближе, чем хотел, упоминая Георгия в доках. Это было… небрежно, но Юри казался сочувствующим. Возможно, он знал о подобной боли в прошлом? Виктор не знал.  
  
      В конце дня Юри был… всё ещё в значительной мере закрытой книгой для него. Он случайно увидел мельком содержимое этой книги. Юри был щедр на поцелуи, взгляды, его прикосновения не оставляли попыток здраво мыслить, но Виктор также был свидетелем его смеха, его моментов беспокойства, любопытных слов, которые иногда отскакивали от его уст: о благости и преступности, о том, как можно было бы сохранять статус-кво, как это было ужасно. В целом у Виктора сложилось впечатление, что Юри, по крайней мере, не был плохим человеком. Но это было не так уж много, да?  
  
      Учитывая всё это… не было важно. Виктор не жалел о произошедшем вечером. Почему?  
  
      Когда Юри вернулся, Виктор всё ещё был одет в последнее их трёх пальто, тёмно-синий Честерфилд с вельветовым воротником. Когда он поднял взгляд, то увидел выражение лица Юри в зеркале: уголки его губ были изогнуты вниз, в глазах стояли слёзы, из-за которых взгляд мерцал. Виктор повернулся.  
  
— Всё в порядке?  
  
— Хмммм? О, да… конечно.  
  
— Уверен?  
  
— Возможно, я начинаю уставать из-за этой ночи, вот и всё. — Юри потёр глаза и надел очки, глядя на Виктора. Он ничего не говорил несколько секунд, но восхищение в его взгляде было очевидно. — Вот оно.  
  
— Думаешь?  
  
— Выглядит так, будто на тебя шито. Ты определённо выглядишь в нём восхитительно.  
  
      Юри заплатил за пальто, выглядя очень довольным собой, когда они вышли из магазина. Так как только несколько кварталов отделили их от того, где должна была проходить ежегодная церемония опускания шара, они решили отправиться туда и переждать последние несколько минут года с остальными гуляками на Таймс-сквер.  
  
      Когда они в конце концов добрались туда, было похоже, что весь город вышел на улицы. Люди заполняли территорию на улицах несколькими кварталами шириной, стоя плечом к плечу. Довольно многие начали аплодировать и кричать слишком рано, и Виктор поклялся, что он может чувствовать запах алкоголя на некоторых из них. Он задавался вопросом, знал ли об этом Отабек и его отряд, или они просто не хотели арестовывать половину этой толпы.  
  
— Сколько минут до опускания шара?  
  
— Сколько минут до того, как я вновь стану твоим терапевтом, имеешь в виду? — Юри усмехнулся. — Чуть больше десяти минут.  
  
      Десять минут. Уже? Как быстро пролетело время.  
  
— Ты часто сюда приходишь?  
  
      Виктор покачал головой.  
  
— Я не фанат толп.  
  
— Мммм, хорошая точка зрения. — Юри повернулся к шару. — Мы едва можем видеть все отсюда.  
  
— А ты? Ты здесь впервые?  
  
— На самом деле да. — Юри убрал руки в карманы пальто Виктора, чтобы согреть их. — Но я знаю, что здесь происходит — опускание шара, фейерверки, пирушка. — Он замолчал. — И некоторые связанные с этим традиции.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Суеверия, скорее. Подобные действия живут ещё долго после того, как теряется их основной смысл. — Он пожал плечами. — Но они не все плохие.  
  
      Энергия в толпе усилилась в десять раз, когда начался обратный отсчет. Зажжённый шар, предназначенный для спуска на семьдесят футов в последние шестьдесят секунд года, начал двигаться.  
  
      И он, наконец, понял, во время последних тридцатью секунд, почему не имело значения, выполнил ли он свою цель убедить Юри в здравости своего ума и отсутствия каких-либо травм.  
  
— Юри?  
  
— Да?  
  
      Они кричали это друг другу, чтобы было слышно за гулом толпы. Но это было неважно. Виктор улыбался в небо.  
  
— Это было весело.  
  
— Действительно было, да? — Юри подошёл ближе, пока их руки не начали соприкасаться. — Спасибо, что пригласил меня.  
  
      Оставалось десять секунд. Ещё десять секунд, и они вернутся обратно к терапевту и пациенту, и Виктор продолжит строить от доктора Кацуки скорлупу каждым своим словом. Он уже мог предсказать предстоявшие трудные неприятные разговоры в клинике. Если бы не было ничего другого, по крайней мере, он бы держался за это: память об этом вечере и то, как пребывание с Юри, а не с доктором Кацуки, но Юри, помогло ему забыть о большинстве своих проблем, хотя бы на несколько часов.  
  
       _Пять._  
  
— Виктор.  
  
       _Четыре._  Краем глаза Виктор увидел, как Юри снял свои очки.  
  
— Хмммм?  
  
       _Три._  Рука приблизилась к его шарфу — шарфу Юри, который всё ещё был обёрнут вокруг его шеи. Рука замедлилась на мгновение —  _два_ — и потянула.  
  
 _Один._

 

__

 

Когда часы наконец-то пробили полночь, фейерверк взорвался, толпа собралась возле сцены, и начала играть  _Auld Lang Syne_. Толпа кричала и ревела. Виктор едва обратил на это внимание, потому что Юри захватил его губы в удивительно нежном поцелуе.

 

 

И мягкий, и целомудренный, и сладкий поцелуй послал дрожь по позвоночнику Виктора, и волнение хлынуло через его конечности. Его сердце было готово выскочить из груди к фейерверкам.  
  
      Глаза Юри были закрыты, когда он отстранился. Нежная улыбка придала ему немного спокойствия в противовес хаосу вокруг них. И хотя Виктор не мог его слышать, он читал по губам врача достаточно четко:  
  
— Увидимся в следующую среду.


	4. Fata Organa

**фата органа**  
 _сущ._  отблеск настоящей эмоции, мелькнувший у кого-то из сидящих в комнате, незаметно замолкшего в середине какого-то группового разговора; их глаза сверкают уязвимостью, или спокойным ожиданием, или скукой космических размеров — как будто вы смогли заглянуть за кулисы через зазор в занавесках, увидеть рабочих, сцены с верёвками наготове, артистов в костюмах, проговаривающих свои роли, фрагменты причудливых предметов, ожидающих другого сюжета.

* * *

 

_2 января 1929  
  
      Мне становится интересно, могли ли мне дать невозможное задание.  
  
      Путь к победе достаточно прост: выяснить правду и немедленно среагировать. Проблема в том, что первый шаг требует от меня сделать что-то, чего, как я думаю, я не смогу сделать. На протяжении дней я пытаюсь найти альтернативу, но больше ничего не приходит в голову. У меня было несколько идей, но, когда они дошли до практики, они просто… провалились. Просто вот так. Издеваясь над моими усилиями.  
  
      У меня заканчивается время. Мне действительно стоило взяться за это неприятное дело ранее. Боже, разве правда нет другого пути? Я собираюсь встретиться с тем, что избегал в течение такого долгого времени?  
  
      Я продолжаю надеяться на последний миг, на то, что что-то спасёт меня. Но чудеса сегодня необычайно редки, хоть надежда на них и умирает последней._

 

__

 

      Когда Виктор прошёл в свой кабинет в первый рабочий день нового года, свет уже был включен. Но это не было новым делом, приветствовавшим его, или новым клиентом, ищущего закрытия ещё одного убийства, которое произошло накануне. Нет, это было более светским, но более специфичным: коробка для обуви, стоявшая на его столе.  
  
— И тебя с Новым Годом. — Юрий сидел в кресле, стоявшего у стены, которое он делил с Милой столько, сколько он себя помнил. Виктор предпочёл бы повесить своё пальто на спинку этого кресла и кинуть шляпу на сиденье, но теперь он не мог этого сделать. Что за удивительное начало дня. — Кстати, твой тупой пёс пожевал мой любимый шарф!  
  
— Прости. Куплю тебе новый. — Виктор закрыл за собой дверь, кинул пальто и шляпу на самую высокую стопку коробок с делами и направился к своему столу. — Что это? — Спросил он.  
  
— Пришло для тебя этим утром. От вдовы Йозефа Карпишека.  
  
— А.  
  
      Когда он открыл коробку, то увидел разнообразие бумаг: государственные документы, тексты речей, написанные на пишущей машинке, письма от семьи и бизнес-партнёров. В меньшей коробке внутри большой были личные банковские документы Карпишека, сберегательная книжка, копии квитанций о снятии и депонировании, сложенные в несортированную кучку. Мило. Журнальные выписки, скрепленные в конверте с документами, были вместе с пометкой, написанной восхитительным почерком вдовы, на отвороте было написано: « _Я нашла это в его кабинете_ ».  
  
      Он поднял взгляд на Юру.  
  
— А ты что здесь делаешь?  
  
      Тот озадаченно посмотрел на Виктора.  
  
— Я сегодня с тобой. Разве Яков не сказал?  
  
…Разве? Виктор напряг мозги, пытаясь вспомнить. Какой вообще был день — второй, да?  
  
— Забыл, должно быть, прости. — Он прочистил горло, избегая взгляда Юры. Взял толстую пачку текстов речей и передал их тому. — Но в любом случае, буду рад твоей помощи. Разделяй и властвуй — это будет нашим сегодняшним девизом.  
  
      Юрий взял бумаги с унылым выражением лица.  
  
— Не хочешь сказать мне, что мы ищем?  
  
— Все слова о  _La Cosa Nostra_  было бы прекрасно. Не уверен, упоминал ли их он по имени, но кто знает? Нам может повезти.  
  
— Но он был против организованной преступности, нет?  
  
— Да… да, знаешь, ты прав. Давай расширим поиск: дай мне знать, настроил ли он кого-то из мелких игроков против себя публично. «Белая рука», Триада, любая из группировок, участвующая в этих Гарлемских «численных рэкетах»… любое время, когда он называл одну группу или в общем, мы должны пометить это.  
  
      Юра кивнул.  
  
— Понял.  
  
      Когда Юра вместе с текстами речей вернулся в кресло, Виктор начал заниматься банковскими документами. Он закончил убивать время, приведя всё в какое-то подобие порядка, и большая часть этого не стоила усилий. Карпишек вовремя оплачивал счета, у него были значительные сбережения, но не стоящие убийства. Бесполезно. Он полагал, что было наглостью просить Вселенную предоставить ему чек с переводом от известных членов мафии. Если бы у него это было, он мог бы повесить это на Отабека, забыть всё об этом деле и, может, рано оказаться в  _Casa Roja_.  
  
      Было несколько вещей, привлекших его внимание, впрочем. В последние месяцы Карпишеку приходило очень много «пожертвований от компаний», ничего особенного, просто небольшие суммы там и тут, что было интересно, так как Виктор не мог вспомнить, объявлял ли Карпишек о своём намерении баллотироваться в мэры. Но было ещё кое-что более интригующее: серия выводов каждые пару недель или примерно так, все на одинаковую сумму в 6.72 доллара. Перебрав чеки к самому первому выводу, Виктор определил, что они начались примерно полтора года назад.  
  
      Последний такой вывод был за ночь до убийства Карпишека.  
  
— Юра, — позвал он, — что ты можешь купить точно за 6.72 доллара?  
  
      Юрий ненадолго задумался, щурясь в потолок. Наконец он пожал плечами.  
  
— Сдаюсь, что?  
  
— О… нет, это серьёзный вопрос. Я не знаю. Посмотри, — он показал жестом подойти Юри поближе и показал подозрительные записи. Их было слишком много, и сумма была точной, чтобы быть совпадением.  
  
— Это странно, — повернул один из чеков Юра, возможно, надеясь на какую-то «пометку» сзади. О, если бы им могло так повезти. — Может, жена знает?  
  
      Виктор медленно покачал головой.  
  
— Я спрошу её, но не думаю. — Он замолчал, обдумывая свои слова. — В том доме есть кое-кто, который может что-то знать, но не думаю, что он захочет говорить. Не сейчас, в любом случае.  
  
— «Он»? Сын? — Юрий фыркнул. — Ты думаешь, что он захочет объединиться с тобой, ты единственный ищешь  _убийцу его отца_ в конце концов.  
  
— Люди могут быть сложными. — Виктор убрал все банковские документы обратно в маленькую коробку. Может, позже он выяснит, что с ними делать. И если он застрянет в конце дня, что ж, может, джин поможет открыть второе дыхание. — В любом случае, как твои дела?  
  
      Юра застонал.

— Этот парень явно любил слушать собственную речь. Он продолжал, и продолжал, и продолжал, и продолжал… — Он расстроенно вздохнул. — Ничего полезного, впрочем.

— Думаю, это было бы слишком просто. — Виктор стучал пальцами по своему столу. Он лениво посмотрел на свои часы — блять, был уже почти полдень? — Чёрт. Мне надо идти.  
  
— Домой?  
  
      Хах.  
  
— Если бы. Мне надо в полицейское управление: они наконец разрешили нам посмотреть на вещ.доки с места преступления. Отабек творит чудеса. — На середине процесса надевания пальто он увидел, что Юра тоже одевается. Виктор дал ему отмашку. — О, ты не должен идти вместе со мной, если не хочешь. Я тебя освобождаю, иди пообедай, вернусь через час-два.  
  
      Юрий уставился на него.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я… я думал, мы пообедаем сегодня в Lindy’s. Ты должен мне чизкейк.  
  
      Чёрт. Когда он пообещал это?  
  
— Точно… Я сказал это, да? — Виктор выдавил смешок и был вынужден сдержать гримасу, потому что это прозвучало слишком отвратительно. — Конечно, конечно. Пошли тогда, пообедаем после. Я приглашу Отабека, если у него будет время. И если ты не против.  
  
      Внимательный взгляд Юры прожигал в его затылке дыры, когда они вышли из офиса.  
  
      Виктор думал, что он был чист, когда они вышли из здания. Но, конечно, Юра снова раскрыл рот, как только его нога коснулась тротуара.  
  
— Это… побочный эффект или что бы это ни было. Это не навсегда, да?  
  
      Боже, он пиздецки надеялся, что нет.  
  
— Нет. Мне просто надо пройти курс. — По крайней мере, так говорили ему доктора, и кто спорил бы с их знаниями? Виктор убрал руки в карманы и, обернувшись, посмотрел на Юру с, как он надеялся, обезоруживающей улыбкой. — Ты же не волнуешься на самом деле за меня, да?  
  
      Нос Юры скривился в отвращении, и он ускорил шаги, будто пытаясь доказать какую-то точку зрения. Но он не отрицал этого, и каким-то образом подобное было хуже любого ответа.

* * *

 

      Виктору всегда нравилось посещать центральный штаб нью-йоркской полиции, пятиэтажного здания в стиле Beaux Arts, которое было дворцом само по себе. С какого угла ни посмотри, оно придавало драматизма улицам своими типичными французскими куполами и колоннадами в стиле Ренессанса. Резные украшения на фасаде пользовались большим вниманием, чем места преступлений получали его от некоторых профессиональных полицейских.  
  
      До полиции, по словам Якова, в этом здании находилась лавка мясника. Виктор всегда думал, что по этому поводу должны были быть резкие комментарии, но никогда не хватало времени сесть и найти их.  
  
— Какого хуя они все уставились?  
  
      Юра прорвался сквозь шум голосов, шагов, шелеста бумаг и всего офисного с изящностью пушечного ядра. Виктор улыбнулся ему.  
  
— Думаю, ты выдумываешь. Ты ведь знаешь историю о слоне и Моське, да?  
  
— Я не придумываю, — настаивал Юрий. — Они продолжают так смотреть, например, тот парень. Хей! — Он поднял обе руки и уставился на мужчину, который мог и не смотреть на них краем глаза. — У тебя какие-то проблемы?  
  
      Виктор схватил его за запястья и заставил опустить руки.  
  
— Не груби, Юра. Мы здесь гости.  
  
      Мужчина в итоге ушёл. Юрий вырвал руки и скрестил их на груди, нахмурившись при взгляде на мемориальную доску.  
  
— Чизкейку лучше бы окупить это всё.  
  
      Виктор вздохнул и посмотрел в окно. Если он смотрел куда угодно, то избегал по крайней мере прямого контакта со взглядами полицейских. И Юра не ошибался — они действительно наблюдали.  
  
      Но он не собирался усиливать волнение младшего детектива или, что хуже, выявлять их. Нестабильное равновесие оставалось равновесием, и пока никто не приближался к ним, не должно было возникнуть проблем. Отабек попросил их подождать в этом месте, так что они должны были быть там.  
  
      Это значило, что Виктор хотел бы самостоятельно выбрать любую другую часть здания в качестве их места встречи: радиорубку, спортивный зал или, чёрт, даже любой из двух уровней подвала, который, по слухам, вёл к секретной ветке тоннелей. Там, по крайней мере, он не ощущал бы прожигавшие его взгляды всех этих людей или слегка приглушённый шёпот, который он предпочёл бы не слышать. Какого чёрта думал Отабек? Конечно их присутствие ужасным образом влияло на продуктивность этажа.  
  
— Простите, что заставил вас ждать, — наконец появился Отабек, несший с собой гору бумаг. Он один раз кивнул Юре и быстро оглядел смертельным взглядом всех, кто околачивался рядом, пока последний не вернулся к работе.  
  
— Вау, — рассмеялся Виктор, способный теперь, когда не было взглядов, дышать свободно, — посмотри на себя, помыкаешь тут всеми. Ты монстр.  
  
      Отабек, который никогда не умел принимать комплименты, если только они не имели ничего общего с полученными трудом и внушительными результатами, пробормотал «спасибо».  
  
— Потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к этому. Я стараюсь не дать этому пролезть в мою голову. — Его губы изогнулись в почти улыбке. — Но я солгу, если скажу, что мне это не нравится.  
  
— Ммм, поверь, это быстро надоедает. — Поверх всех бумаг, которые принёс Отабек, был маленький лоток. Виктор заглянул в него, чтобы увидеть три кусочка ткани (которые были найдены полицией на месте преступления, без сомнений), упакованных в отдельные маленькие чистые пакетики с пометками. — Это всё для меня?  
  
— Если хочешь, — Отабек взял один из пакетиков и отложил его в сторону от остальных. — Мы соотнесли эти два с простынями и одеждой жертвы. Последний — загадка.  
  
— Мы возьмём загадочный, — объявил Юра.  
  
— Похоже на шёлк. — Действительно было похоже, подумал Виктор, держа его напротив солнечного света. Почему Отабек так смотрел на него во время этих слов, оставалось вне его понимания.  
  
— На самом деле, если мы думаем о теории с мафией, и если бы я был букмекером…  
  
      О, вот почему. Виктор застонал.  
  
— Даже не говори это.  
  
— Не могу сдержаться, — пожал плечами Отабек. — Это вроде её визитной карточки, нет?  
  
      Давным-давно королевство под названием Маленькая Италия в Манхеттене провозгласило королеву. Она была светской львицей, всегда под руку со своим мужем, одна из тех, кого все любили и старались угодить. У неё были такие перчатки: длинные, из белого шёлка, которые надевались по специальным поводами или в случайные вторники. На ней они смотрелись восхитительно и правильно: в этом было что-то о «чистоте» её рук, в её голове, возможно. Или так говорили слухи.  
  
      Впрочем, она не носила их со дня, когда сгорела заживо. И эти перчатки не были видны вплоть до дня её похорон, надетыми на руки её единственной дочери. Некоторые вещи просто должны были оставаться чистыми навсегда.  
  
— Сара Криспино не убивает людей, — вздохнул Виктор. — Она окружена огромным количеством мужчин, которые столкнутся друг с другом и убьют  _друг друга_  ради шанса устранить того, кого она скажет. Зачем ей прилагать усилия?  
  
— Отличный вопрос для решения Агентством Фельцмана.  
  
      Ну конечно.  
  
— Логично. Повезло с оружием?  
  
— Боюсь, нет. Мы не переставали искать, хотя, если честно, я не знаю, как много нам необходимо удачи.  
  
— Что насчёт бутылки вина? — спросил Юра. — Которая была разбита на полу?  
  
— Мы не уверены наверняка, откуда она. Судя по всему, консенсус заключается в том, что её принёс или Карпишек, или его убийца.  
  
      Виктор заметил говорящий взгляд Отабека.  
  
— Но.? — Прощупал почву он.  
  
— Если честно, я думаю, что она из отеля. Я не способен подтвердить это, впрочем.  
  
— Потому что очевидно они не сказали этого тебе, — усмехнулся Юрий.  
  
— Очевидно, — повернулся Отабек, и Виктор уже знал, где это было десять секунд назад; ему не было нужно слишком вежливое и нерешительное выражение Отабека, когда они встретились взглядами. — Будь так добр…  
  
— Постараюсь изо всех сил, — Виктор взял мешочек с возможным шёлком внутри. Он собирался положить его в карман, но передумал в последнюю секунду и протянул его вместо этого Юре. — Никаких обещаний, впрочем. Когда я был там последний раз, мне нагло врал в лицо персонал отеля.  
  
— Спасибо. — Отабек позволил себе выдохнуть, когда с его плеч была убрана тяжесть. — Мы признательны. Ты знаешь это, да?  
  
      Виктор подавил желание спросить, кого именно имел в виду Отабек, говоря «мы».  
  
— Да.  
  
      За этим следовало море форм (это оказалась пачка бумаг, принесённая Отабеком для  _него_ ), которые он должен был заполнить, прежде чем выйти из здания. Он увидел, как Юра смотрел на ткань напротив света с унылым выражением лица, и Виктор чувствовал это бессловесное настроение; несмотря на все вещ.доки, брошенные к его ногам, он не чувствовал, что приблизился к разгадке этого дела.

* * *

 

— Я бы хотел услышать, как прошёл твой день.  
  
      Свет от камина, мерцая и согревая стену за Виктором, создавал интересный вид движущихся теней на лице Юри. В одном из углов его кабинета, возле стены, закрытой книжными полками, был оборудован более интимный уголок для сеансов с потёртым стулом и кушеткой в викторианском стиле, на которой были сложены подушки, стена была также драпирована персидскими коврами.  
  
      Юри хотел провести их сеанс в этом месте, поэтому они там и находились.  
  
      В любом случае, это не волновало Виктора. Кушетка была более удобной по сравнению с креслами перед столом Юри, и он лежал на ней, положив руки на подушки, которые были на его животе.  
  
— Это будет так полезно для тебя, док? Мой день был достаточно скучным.  
  
— Где ты говоришь «скучно», остальные могут сказать «тихий». Возможно, для кого-то это было бы облегчением. Важно иметь систему отсчёта всего, что мы наблюдаем.  
  
      Виктор хмыкнул.  
  
— Это ты собираешься делать каждую неделю? Спрашивать, как прошёл мой день, пока не наберёшь достаточно данных, чтобы определить исходные? Я могу сказать тебе, чем это закончится.  
  
       _Скучно._  
  
      Юри что-то пометил в блокноте на своих коленях.  _Уже?_  Виктор вновь посмотрел на него и встретился с нейтральной улыбкой сомкнутых губ.  
  
— Ублажи меня, детектив.  
  
      Со вздохом Виктор смирился, уставившись в потолок. Он не знал, почему не заметил этого раньше, но потолок кабинета Юри был простой сплошной белизной. Он хотел бы по крайней мере посчитать несколько плиток.  
  
— Я взял с собой Маккачина на прогулку по району, — наконец начал он. — Он нашёл это… эту гору снега, думаю, рядом с магазином моего портного. Он выглядел очень увлечённым этим, не знаю почему. Снег был абсолютно замёрзшим после похолодания прошлой ночью, так что Маккачин не мог добраться до того, что там было.  
  
      Больше царапавших звуков, ручка скользила по бумаге, наполняя этими звуками воздух. Виктору было интересно, как и всегда, что писал о нём Юри. « _Опять начал рассказ со своей собаки_ »? Возможно.  
  
— Какое это было время?  
  
      Виктор попытался вспомнить, но не преуспел в этом.  
  
— В какое время был рассвет?  
  
      Юри рассмеялся.  
  
— Никогда не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Ты всегда так рано начинаешь свой день?  
  
— Привычка, думаю. — Но первая часть вопроса Юри не ушла от внимания Виктора. — Ты сам сова, док?  
  
      Юри просто улыбнулся, вновь написав что-то и не ответив. Неудивительно. Хороший доктор установил определённые рамки: пока они были в этом кабинете, вопросы шли только в одну сторону. Любые исключения из этого правила Виктор считал благодатью.  
  
— Расскажи мне больше о своём утре. Звучит так, словно у тебя есть порядок действий.  
  
      Было что-то вроде. Но ему не было много чего рассказывать об этом. В любом случае, сколько перестановок было в порядке «подготовиться к уходу, схватить что-нибудь из еды, добираться каждый день одним и тем же маршрутом из дома в Агентство»?  
  
— Когда я приехал на работу, Юра… Юрий Плисецкий, думаю, я говорил тебе о нём? — Если нет, Яков должен был, потому что Юри хмыкнул в понимании имени. Виктор думал, что должен был упомянуть ему Юри, хотя бы для отметки похожести их имён. Но он не мог вспомнить с уверенностью.  
  
— В любом случае, он меня ждал. Мы сегодня работали вместе.  
  
— Понятно. — В следующих словах Юри Виктор услышал улыбку в его голосе. — Ты выглядишь очень гордым им.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ты говоришь о нём с некоторой привязанностью — большей, чем, как я слышал, ты говоришь о других своих коллегах, по крайней мере.  
  
      Разве? Он никогда не думал об этом; ему также нравились Мила и Эмиль.  
  
— Ну, он маленький, он голодный. Это хорошо для него. У него было не самое простое детство… Я просто хочу, чтобы у него всё получилось.  
  
— Он напоминает тебе самого себя, когда ты был в его возрасте?  
  
      Виктор рассмеялся, прежде чем смог сдержать себя. Что за абсолютно глупое замечание.  
  
— Даже не на немного.  
  
      Юри улыбнулся и приступил к заполнению того, что выглядело как полная нот страница.  
  
— Понятно.  
  
      Виктор сместился на кушетке, дабы не поворачивать голову для того, чтобы смотреть на лицо Юри. Было очень сложно разделять две сущности: Юри с одной стороны и доктор Кацуки с другой, абстрагированного в стенах этого кабинета со своими острыми вопросами и бесконечным письмом. В сеансы, подобному этому, Виктору было больше всего интересно, что было в его голове? Когда он вошёл в дверь в начале часа, стало очевидно, что они не будут говорить о Новом Годе. Эта ночь ничего не значила для Юри? Ему было просто всё равно?

      Для Виктора она имела значение. Он собирался принести сегодня Юри его шарф: он повесил его на спинку своего кресла, чтобы точно видеть его, но всё же забыл. Чёрт.  
  
— Мне необходимо было поехать в полицейский офис, так что я взял его с собой, — продолжил Никифоров. — Он был расстроен тем, что люди уставились на нас.  
  
— Они действительно пристально смотрели?  
  
— Может? — пожал плечами он. — Мы торчали там как болячки в ожидании. Полагаю, они просто не так нас поняли.  
  
— Люди лгут, говоря, что ты кормишь мистера Плисецкого, чтобы успокоить его?  
  
      Виктор нахмурился.  
  
— Прости?  
  
      Юри аккуратно закрыл свой блокнот и положил его на маленький круглый стол рядом с мягким креслом. Вскоре за ним последовала и ручка. Он упёрся локтями в подлокотники кресла и сплёл пальцы в замок перед собой.  
  
— Виктор, я собираюсь задать тебе вопрос, который, возможно, захочешь обойти. И ради движения нашей работы здесь вперёд я был бы признателен за честный ответ.  
  
      Он не был уверен, что именно заставило Юри сменить позу, но она не выглядела многообещающей.  
  
— Ну давай тогда.  
  
— Что заставило тебя уйти от работы полицейским?  
  
      Виктор стал очень-очень тихим.  
  
      Несмотря на то, что он был готов, каким-то образом этот вопрос всё же ощущался как удар под дых.  
  
— Прежде чем я отвечу, — сказал он, удивлённый, что его голос звучал более ровным, чем он ожидал, — это не от Якова, да?  
  
      Юри покачал головой.  
  
— Это от тебя на самом деле. — На непонимающий взгляд Виктора он пояснил. — Когда мы были в доках, ты упомянул имя своего друга, что его семья жила в районе, год его смерти… и это не заняло много времени, с этими данными. Те пространства очень мало где пересекались. Это, и некролог в газете, выпущенный его семьёй… не заняло много времени подтвердить.  
  
      Виктор ждал, когда это всё проговорится. Каждое новое предложение добавляло веса его ощущению в животе. Он был так блядски неосторожен.  
  
— Ты выяснил это всё из комментария, который я сделал мельком? — Он выдавил из себя смешок. — Забудь о терапии, я должен спросить Якова, открыл ли он тебе что-нибудь.  
  
      Юри пощадил его безучастным взглядом, неудивлённый. Виктор тоже не был сильно удивлён, использование шуток в качестве средства отвлечения вышло неудачно.  
  
— Он был убит в том взрыве на Чамберс Стрит, близко к Сити Холлу, верно? Я помню тот инцидент, вызвавший большой ажиотаж.  
  
— Это был ликероводочный завод. Несчастный случай. — Слова на языке ощущались тупыми. — В тот день там было множество полицейских.  
  
— И ты — один из них?  
  
— Не понимаю, почему это важно.  
  
— Конечно это важно. Он умер, ты выжил. Мужчины были разбиты более счастливыми судьбами.  
  
       _Счастливчик_ , говорили они все.  _Ты такой счастливчик._  Те, кто знал ситуацию лучше, молчали или говорили похожие слова, но с ядом, который становился тем сильнее, чем больше его жалило. Виктор сжал пальцами мягкое вельветовое покрытие, чтобы хотя бы умерить желание полезть на стену. Как далеко он зайдёт, было интересно, прежде чем Юри заметит? Эта мысль была смехотворной.  
  
— Ладно. Может, ты прав, — сказал Виктор. — Я не был так счастлив, как должен был или  _благодарным_ за то, что выжил. Я был виноват.  
  
— Почему? Взрыв был несчастным случаем.  
  
— Потому что это не было честно. — Виктор ухватился за спасительный круг, который Юри держал перед ним, намеренно или нет, и пошёл с ним. — Один из нас оказался в нужном месте в нужное время, и в этом всё различие. Наверно, я был менее чем в пятидесяти ярдах от него. Это было так…  
  
      Огонь танцевал в линзах очков Юри, когда он наклонился ближе, побуждая Виктора продолжать после паузы.  
  
— Случайно? Трагично?  
  
— Бесчувственно. — Он произнёс слово с громким выдохом. Это не принесло никакого облегчения. — Вот как это было.  
  
      Он видел, как руки Юри дрожали, будто он хотел записать это всё. Что-то заставило его изменить своё мнение после того, как он встретился взглядом с глазами Виктора, впрочем, потому что он держал руки скреплёнными, даже когда дрожь унялась.  
  
— Что ты чувствуешь об этом сейчас?  
  
— Что «это»?  
  
— Инцидент, о котором мы говорим.  
  
— Я уже говорил тебе. Я скорблю, я двигаюсь вперёд.  
  
— Разве? — подгонял Юри. — Ты упомянул вину за то, что остался в живых…  
  
— Я остановлю тебя прямо здесь, — обрезал Виктор, — прежде чем ты обвинишь меня в том, в чём собираешься.  
  
— И в чём я, по твоему мнению, собираюсь обвинить тебя?  
  
      Виктору хотелось засмеяться. Юри правда собирался заставить его сказать это? Разве не он так проницательно принял предполагаемую тягу Виктора к саморазрушению, когда сам Виктор этого не сделал? В конце концов, он был там именно по этой причине. Со времени его последнего дела Яков смотрел на него как на бомбу замедленного действия, и хороший доктор Кацуки соглашался с ним. В чём был смысл этого лукавства?  
  
      Виктор решил, что раз он не мог больше ничего сделать, он, по крайней мере, мог отказать Юри в удовольствии.  
  
— Всё, что я знаю: мне был дан второй шанс. Я был глупо удачлив, и я никогда не пойму, почему. Но я принял это. — Потому что это делали здравомыслящие люди с тем, что они не могли изменить. Какое, в любом случае, было здесь другое мнение? — Я покинул Силы поэтому, неважно, как сильно я хотел остаться, тот инцидент оставил на мне большее пятно, чем я ожидал. Я был скомпрометирован. Подо мной были люди. Это было единственным ответственным выбором.  
  
— Понимаю. — Юри наконец вновь взял свой блокнот и открыл на первой странице. — И ты присоединился к Агентству Фельцмана полгода спустя.  
  
— С этого момента у тебя есть на меня всё.  
  
      Было сложно сказать, воспринял ли Юри это как обвинение или истину, что ею и было. Он промолчал в следующую минуту, и треск огня был единственным звуком, с которым пришлось столкнуться Виктору в своих мыслях, что отскакивали от стенок его головы и создавали эхо.  _Хватит говорить_ , кричала самая громкая из них.  _Он измельчит каждое твоё слово и поместит их под микроскоп, чтобы посмотреть, из чего они сделаны. Хватит. Говорить._  
  
— Думаю, это хорошая нота, на которой стоит закончить на сегодня. — Юри оттолкнулся и встал с мягкого кресла. Он двинулся к своему столу, но остановился через секунду и шагнул обратно. Он сокращал дистанцию между собой и кушеткой, и затем нежно положил ладонь на щёку Виктора.  
  
— Спасибо, что был обходителен со мной, Виктор. Я знаю, это нелегко.  
  
      Просто так, он не мог больше разделять их — был ли это всё ещё доктор Кацуки, говорящий с ним, или Юри — Юри из бара, Юри, бежащий с ним под дождём, Юри на Тайм Сквер в его пальто и целующий его под фейерверками? Прикосновение продлилось несколько секунд, но Виктор понял, что подался к руке, ища обещанное тепло. Он знал, что не должен был, не сегодня, и попытался насладиться очень нежным прикосновением.  
  
      Он ничего не сказал, когда Юри всё же отошёл к своему столу. Это было более изнуряюще, чем любой из оспаривающих допросов, которые он проводил. Так вот каково было быть на другой стороне таких разговоров. Виктор не был уверен, что был фанатом этого.  
  
— У тебя есть с собой моя визитка? — Он кивнул, и Юри поманил его ближе к себе. — Могу я, пожалуйста, увидеть её?  
  
      Ему пришлось слезть с кушетки, чтобы отдать её. Юри перевернул её, написал там ещё один номер и вернул обратно.  
  
— Это мой домашний номер. Если тебе когда-либо понадобится что-то, или ты захочешь поговорить (в любое время, если ты не перехватишь меня здесь, в клинике), надеюсь, ты позвонишь по этому номеру.  
  
      В отличии от его рабочего, домашний номер Юри не был комичным градом восьмёрок. Тем не менее почерк Юри доставил ему такое же удовольствие: точные приятные штрихи, красивые, как и сам мужчина, написанные с отсутствием симметрии.  
  
— Это разрешено?  
  
— Смотря о чём ты, — мягко усмехнулся Юри. — Возможно, ты знаешь это, но область, в которой я работаю, всё ещё на очень раннем этапе развития, особенно на этой стороне Атлантики.  
  
— Так ты подгоняешь это.  
  
— Или, если быть более позитивным: есть линии, которые на данный момент нарисованы на песке. Я готов быть более гибким… если ты пойдёшь мне навстречу.  
  
      Он звучал так серьёзно. Маленькая улыбка на его лице, остаток смешка, выглядела ничем иным, как приглашением. И, возможно, в ней было что-то ещё, что-то неопределённое, но в то же время… обнадёживающее?  
  
      Виктор не мог больше выдерживать эту доброту.  
  
— Спасибо, док. — Он кратко улыбнулся и посмотрел на оправу очков Юри. — Я могу идти?  
  
      Глаза Юри внимательно изучали его, даже когда он кивнул.  
  
— Хорошей ночи, Виктор.  
  
      Он сказал себе не зацикливаться на этом по пути домой, отметая ту часть сознания, которая жаждала наказания и хотела пробежаться по произошедшему на сегодняшнем сеансе и внимательно обдумать это. Он должен был быть чертовски аккуратным, особенно узнав, что Юри открыл всё, что было скрыто за именем Григория. Он ничего не дал Кацуки, впрочем, ничего, что он не мог бы найти в газетах. Или, даже если бы он поспрашивал… Двое других выживших покинули город на следующий после катастрофы день, и больше от них ничего не было слышно. Насколько Виктор знал, это было надёжно.  
  
      Впрочем, с миром всё было хорошо, и Виктор считал прошедший сеанс победой. В конце концов, самой действенной ложью является не сказанная до конца правда.

* * *

 

      Следующее утро началось с обещания: чистое небо, малейший намёк на ветер, нежных холод, который не кусал кожу. Виктор решил прогуляться с Маккачином подольше, потому что он мог потратить время, и кто знал, когда ещё будет подобное утро? Январь должен был быть отвратительным месяцем для подобных решений.  
  
      Сегодня он выглядел одержимым, обнюхивая каждый квадратный миллиметр старого ржавого велосипеда, оставленного кем-то на углу Коламбии Стрит. Виктор уставился на тротуар, ожидая, когда Маккачин потеряет интерес, потому что он не мог отказать своей собаке.  
  
— Какая милая собака.  
  
      Виктор бы узнал этот голос где угодно; он наполнил его ужасом, будучи услышанным  _здесь_ , так близко к дому.  
  
— Слишком раннее утро для вопросов, на которые нельзя ответить «да» или «нет», Лео.  
  
— Думаешь, это для меня трудно? — Лео протянул ему один из двух бумажных стаканчиков, которые он держал с широкой усмешкой. — Для тебя. Аккуратнее, он горячий.  
  
      Действительно, согласился Виктор на половине глотка. Напиток обжёг его язык и полость рта, что было раздражением, с которым ему надо было мириться весь оставшийся день. Бесконечно более огорчительным, впрочем, был факт, что, раз напиток настолько горячий, то была очень высокая вероятность, что Лео жил в его районе, или был знаком с кем-то жившим здесь. Чёрт.  
  
      Лео рассмеялся.  
  
— Ты серьёзно имеешь привычку пить всё, что тебе предлагают, даже если ты не знаешь, что это?  
  
— Ты не хочешь убить меня. Если сделаешь это, никогда не получишь свой сюжет. — Виктор пожал плечами и сделал ещё один глоток. Хотя, вероятно, напиток выжег часть его вкусовых рецепторов, он всё ещё был вкусным. — Что это?  
  
— Какой-то вид чайной смеси, я забыл её название. Слышал о Шёлковых Зонтах?  
  
— У них чайный магазин в мидтауне. Открылись пару лет назад, ты должен оплатить посещение. Их самые дешёвые чаи в два раза дороже кофе, но они того стоят.  
  
— Ну, буду иметь в виду. — Маккачин вернулся к нему и сидел рядом с ногой. Пришло время закончить разговор; Боже, его день ещё даже не начался толком, а он был уже измотан. — Что-то говорит мне, что это предложение мира, данное заранее.  
  
— Или взятка. — Лео подошёл ближе, будто собирался сказать Виктору интересный секрет. — Видишь ли, мой редактор сидит на моей шее с Рождества. В духе… скажем так, бытия предупреждающим, у меня есть хорошая взрывная статья, написанная и готовая к публикации, о том, как Карпишек попал в мафию. Всё, что мне нужно, — подтверждение от полиции, работающей над этим делом, понимаешь?  
  
      По крайней мере, Лео и  _Daily Mirror_  были достаточно предсказуемыми. Виктор потянул Маккачина за поводок и начал шагать.  
  
— Прочь.  
  
      Лео преследовал его шаг в шаг.  
  
— Теперь ты просто невежлив.  
  
— Прости. Спасибо за чай, и иди прочь. Теперь что?  
  
— Знаешь, я предполагал это, — Лео выглядел достаточно счастливым, чтобы пробежаться вместе с ним, когда Виктор ускорил шаг. — Если я не могу опубликовать эту историю, ну, это очень плохо. Я просто найду что-то ещё, что сможет заменить её в завтрашнем выпуске.  
  
— Звучит неплохо.  
  
— Скажем… история о детективе Викторе Никифорове, которого регулярно видят выходящим из здания, известного как «психоаналитическая клиника»?  
  
      Было сложно, так сложно найти кого-то, кто мог угрожать с милейшей улыбочкой. Всё, начиная тем, как горели его глаза, и заканчивая языком его расслабленного тела, когда они ждали смену света, делало его самым вежливым человеком квартала. Каждому, кто мог бы их увидеть, показалось бы, что они просто два друга, вовлечённых в какой-то разговор. Но ни один из прохожих не был так близко к ним, чтобы видеть, как Лео скалился.  
  
— Я не понимаю весь этот медицинский жаргон. Может, это больше свойственно европейцам, — продолжал он. — Но для меня это звучит так, будто посещающие такие заведения находятся в шаге от психиатрических больниц. Как отреагируют хорошие жители Нью Йорка, читавшие сюжет об убийстве Йозефа Карпишека, убийства человека, который мог бы стать их спасителем? Интересно.  
  
      Виктор играл в эти игры достаточно долго, чтобы знать, что из этого разговора не было безопасного выхода.  
  
— У меня нет их, — наконец признал он. — У меня нет веских доказательств. Всё, что сейчас есть у полиции, — предположения.  
  
      Лео вздохнул в свою кружку.  
  
— Старые новости, мне надо больше.  
  
— Это, блять, всё, что у меня есть!  
  
      Внезапный вскрик поразил Лео и заставил повернуться в их сторону несколько прохожих. Маккачин заскулил, прижимаясь к его ноге.  
  
      Виктору понадобилось мгновение, чтобы восстановиться, сжимая переносицу большим и указательным пальцами. Это тоже пройдёт, напомнил он себе. Как случайные воспоминания о проблемах, и неожиданная сложность в сложных направлениях поездов мыслей… Он просто должен подождать, пока это всё пройдёт.  
  
      Он больше не говорил, пока не взял себя в руки.  
  
— Мне надо немного времени. Можешь мне его дать?  
  
— Как много?  
  
      Виктор попытался найти середину между тем, сколько мог ждать редактор Лео, и вечностью.  
  
— Месяц?  
  
      Лео расхохотался.  
  
— Как тебе такой заголовок — « _Местный Детектив Отправился В Психиатрическую Свалку_ »?  
  
— Неделю тогда.  
  
— Договорились. — Свет сменился. Лео наклонил шляпу и пошёл обратно по улице. — Было приятно увидеться снова с тобой. Буду на связи.  
  
      Виктор смотрел на него, пока он не перешёл дорогу, и утренняя толпа поглотила его. Был час пик. Он должен был быть готов. Но он продолжал стоять посередине перехода, давая толпе обтекать его и сходиться за ним, пока Маккачин не потянул за поводок и не вывел его из ступора.  
  
      Что он теперь должен был делать? Он купил себе несколько дней, конечно, но было ли этого достаточно? До сих пор все его попытки решить одну и ту же проблему оставались неэффективными. И конечно, может, он делал это ненужно сложным, пытаясь обойти очевидное решение, но, чёрт, он не должен был ожидать, что провалится всё. Если он вернётся в отель, будет ли консьерж честен с ним? Был ли готов говорить Йозеф-младший? Получится ли кусок ткани, полученный ими на месте преступления, сравнить с белым шёлком, который он видел? Всё это казалось таким же вероятным, как получение письма-исповеди от убийцы с доставкой в его кабинет.  
  
      И в конце концов, был только один вопрос, к которому он продолжал возвращаться.  
  
      Нахуй это, решил в итоге он. Если он собирался покончить с этим, неважно как, тогда он должен сделать это сегодня.

* * *

 

      Когда он наконец примирился с этим, это не чувствовалось козырной картой или, как если бы он пошёл ва-банк с роял флешем. Здесь не было победы, хотя Отабек или Яков могли думать по-другому. Это был просто ужин со сладостным поцелуем воды, и Виктору было интересно, было ли это его последней едой, а он просто ещё не знал об этом.  
  
      Мафия не была чёрной коробкой, в которой хранились бесформенные объекты и тайны, и которая, чаще всего, открывалась, чтобы излить на внешний мир ликёр, грязные деньги или загадочно убитые трупы. Подобное было невозможно для такой огромной организации, настоящей системы, которая обеспечивала сама себя. Она была сделана, в конце концов, из людей, и разве люди не были подвержены ошибкам? В швах этой тайной коробки были утечки, которых даже верхнее руководство полиции Нью Йорка не рисковало трогать, но которые нашли свой путь к Виктору. Он знал имя семьи, которая была наиболее сильной, хотя это более чем известный всем секрет: это имя было прописано на стороне башни на Юго-восточном углу Центрального Парка, чтобы его видел весь мир. Он знал: ресторан  _Чиалдини_ , в котором подавалось ризотто по-пьемонтски, за которое можно было умереть, был также подтверждённым контактом мафии.  
  
      Он знал, благодаря отчаянному разговору с владельцем передвигающегося кабаре два года назад, что настоящий Дон был человеком, который сделал ставку на формальность, традицию, все хорошие вещи, которые превратили любую попытку связи с ним в церемонию, близкую к искусству. Это было на самом деле ритуалом, сказала она ему — не потому что он объявил себя богом, нет, а потому что если ты не был в семье, как он должен был понять, что тебе можно доверять? Виктор не знал, подвергло ли открытие этого секрета её опасности — он чертовски надеялся, что нет, — но он теперь он был благодарен за это знание.  
  
 _Тебе необходимо сесть за стол рядом с окном в ресторане Чиалдини, спиной к двери. Цветок кладёшь напротив своего места. Ешь один._  
  
      По правде говоря, ризотто было действительно вкусным. Виктор пристально смотрел на единственную красную розу, лежавшую на пустой тарелке на другой стороне стола, и ему было интересно, не было ли это слишком банально. Какое будет за это наказание?  
  
 _Когда официант спросит у тебя, как еда, попроси передать благодарность шефу. Вскоре шеф вынесет тебе десерт или эспрессо, в зависимости от его настроения._  
  
      Это было последнее, что получил тогда Виктор, принесённое человеком, чьим именем назывался ресторан. Челестино Чиалдини в фартуке и с лучезарной улыбкой сел на пустое место напротив Виктора, поставив на стол чашку.  
  
— Мы так рады, что удостоены чести принимать сегодня Вашу персону, — объявил он, — мистер Виктор Никифоров из Детективного Агентства Фельцмана, живущий на Деланси Стрит, 174. Как себя чувствует Ваша собака?  
  
— Очень хорошо, благодарю. — Это было небольшим утешением, но по крайней мере Челестино не назвал номер его квартиры. Виктор кивнул на пустую руку мужчины; два года назад, помнил он, там было кольцо. — Сожалению о Вашей жене.  
  
— Поверьте, это было взаимовыгодное расставание. — Челестино рассмеялся, уперевшись локтями в край стола. — И как Ваши дела?  
  
— Выживаю, — приветливо улыбнулся ему Виктор. — Вы знаете, каково это.  
  
— Верно. Уверен, у Вас достаточно прекрасных историй для рассказа, — его глаза блеснули весельем, — но сейчас о другом.  
  
 _Если тебе повезёт, он скажет тебе, когда Дон может встретиться. Если нет — чтобы никогда больше не приходил._  
  
— Ну? — У Виктора не было свободы действий. Если самое щедрое предложение Дона было встречей больше, чем через неделю, это было бы слишком поздно, чтобы он мог оставить Лео. Он кратко, очень кратко, обдумал вопрос, прежде чем осознать наглость этой мысли. Ему стоило спать с пистолетом под подушкой после такого. — Что он сказал?  
  
— Он сказал передать тебе, что его расписание свободно, — пробормотал Челестино, — и он будет счастлив принять тебя завтра ночью.  
  
      Виктор почти отступил от этого.  _Так блядски быстро?_  Люди, которые просили аудиенции у Дона в подобной манере, были счастливы в случае встречи с ним через месяц. Чёрт, Виктор слышал о членах семьи, которым так не везло. Он не ожидал этого, в конце концов.  
  
— Ну, я очень польщён, что он уделит мне время, — возразил он, — но это не вопрос жизни и смерти, я могу подождать пару дней.  
  
      Челестино покачал головой.  
  
— Напротив, он сказал, что эта встреча с Вами запоздала на два года.  
  
      Конечно же, он сказал это. Виктор пожалел о том, что решился прийти.  
  
      Челестино скоро должен был вернуться обратно на кухню, но он потратил пару минут, чтобы обсудить тонкости, не разбрасываясь собственными существительными. Да, уверил его Виктор, он знал, как добраться до Башни, потому что её было невозможно пропустить. Да, он знал, что нужен второй этаж; первым предложением каждого было подняться на самый верх, но два пентхауса на самом деле принадлежали близнецам. Нет, он не сделал такую ошибку в первый раз, потому что у него была информация, за которую контакт ободрал его. Нет, он не скажет Челестино её имя.  
  
— Подумайте о своём сегодняшнем ужине, — отмёл все возражения Виктора Челестино, когда спрятал розу в кармане своего пальто. — Не благодарите меня, он настоял.  
  
      И с этим, конечно же, Виктор, видимо, должен был выразить свою благодарность лично завтра ночью. Если честно, было похоже, что они старались быть неуловимыми в этом. Сраная классика.  
  
— Ступайте осторожно, мистер Никифоров.  
  
      Когда он вышел из ресторана Чиалдини, его встретил сильный порыв холодного ветра. Виктор зажёг сигарету и на несколько секунд задержался на крыльце, позволяя знакомому шуму машин, поездов и тысяч прохожих обнять, подобно старому другу. Бродвей был морем уличных фонарей, неоновых вывесок и театральных навесов, которые прогоняли тьму, что-то, что он обычно находил приятным в это время года. Теперь, впрочем, этого было слишком много: дерзкое напоминание того, что планета продолжала вращаться, даже когда он искал собственную погибель. Завтра она тоже будет продолжать вращаться.  
  
      Может, это было к лучшему. Виктор наклонил голову, сжимая полу своей шляпы, чтобы закрыться от гнетущих огней, и шагнул в ночь.

* * *

 

_(((Он думал, что мог слышать тиканье часов, слишком громкое, слишком, слишком громкое и… слишком медленное.  
  
      Что?  
  
      Подозреваемый стоял в паре шагов и держал пистолет, направленный в его грудь. Но его рука дрожала, взгляд переместился от лица Виктора к судье, свернувшемуся в клубок на полу. К менеджеру банка, тихо рыдавшему у стены. К огромным часам над хранилищем — о, вот что это было. Обратно к Виктору.  
  
      Когда это было? Как он попал туда? Остальные сотрудники и клиенты банка ушли; в здании были лишь они четверо. Было так тихо; часы были такими громкими. Он никогда не был в состоянии услышать хаос, который творился на улице?  
  
      Неважно. В этот раз он изменит это. В этот раз он всё сделает правильно.  
  
— Сэр… я собираюсь попросить Вас держать пистолет направленным на меня и только на меня. Хорошо?  
  
      В этот раз он поклялся себе, что спасёт их всех.  
  
      Но нет, не спасёт: подозреваемый уже знал, как-то, и когда он сломался, закричал и выстрелил, всё было также. Неожиданная вспышка боли в ноге, расцветающая красным, была такой же. Часы могли быть медленными, но Виктор был ещё медленнее. И когда подозреваемый прыгнул на него и попытался всеми своими усилиями вырвать из его руки пистолет вместе со всем, что его держало, Виктор в этот раз не слышал треска своих костей или собственного голоса, кричащего от боли. Всё, что мог слышать, было тиканье сраных часов.  
  
      Он не слышал взрыв, или криков, которые последовали за этим. Неважно, как много раз это случится, это всегда заканчивается одинаково.)  
  
      Виктор осторожно стоял в стороне, далеко и вне поля зрения, но достаточно близко, чтобы обмануть себя в мыслях, что он тоже был частью церемонии. Это было ошибкой.  
  
      Сестра Георгия произнесла прекрасную надгробную речь.  
  
      Когда придёт его время, скажет ли кто-то хорошие слова о нём? Будет ли кому-то не всё равно? Он не мог думать о ком-то подобном. С другой стороны, он пытался думать о тех, кто мог отпраздновать его смерть — голос в его голове, который ненавидел его, всё ещё гремел именами, когда он сдался.  
  
      Если ему повезёт, это не случится до Маккачина. Он не хотел бы оставлять Макку грустным и одиноким.  
  
      Кто-то заметил его и закричал, указывая на него. Чёрт, похороны уже закончились? Он попытался уйти, но ничего не было позади — какого чёрта он думал, шныряя по кладбищу? Это было сраной ошибкой. Мать Георгия, которая учила его заплетать свои волосы, которая всегда говорила ему занять за обеденным столом секунды и трети, просто добрейшая женщина, которую он когда-либо видел, перестала плакать на достаточно долгое время, чтобы сказать: «Я хотела бы, чтобы ты умер вместо него».  
  
      Да.  
  
      Виктор тоже хотел бы этого.)  
  
— Считайте, что это сделано.  
  
      Виктор моргнул, сконфуженный. Ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы восстановить осанку, но только мгновение; этой комнатой излучалось такое же явное богатство, начиная от художественных работ, заключенных в стеклянные рамки, и заканчивая мебелью, инкрустированной золотом и слоновой костью, как и была безошибочной челюсть этого мужчины. Дон любил красивые вещи, как все говорили. Он был знаток прекрасного.  
  
      Виктор выдохнул и забыл опустить взгляд в пол.  
  
— Ты выглядишь взволнованным этим обещанием.  
  
— Нет, сэр. Я просто… — Это было так легко? Это всегда было так легко? Нет, надо было поймать это, он был уверен. Должен был. Почему он не мог вспомнить, что это было? Он проиграл эту сцену в своей голове так много раз, и всё равно каждый раз был как первый. Он, блять, никогда не учился. — Могу я спросить… почему?  
  
— А, тебе интересно, что в этом интересного для меня. — Дон Криспино не отрывал взгляда от газеты перед ним, усмехаясь от рекламы внизу страницы. — Не ошибись, лейтенант: единственная причина, по которой ты выходишь из этого здания со всеми зубами и конечностями — я рассмотрел твой вклад. Подобное обращение ко мне требовало много храбрости и глупости. Но однажды — возможно, скоро, возможно, в ближайшем будущем — я буду вынужден искать кого-то с твоими талантами. Ты будешь мне должен; когда день придёт, я ожидаю, что ты вернёшь мне долг.  
  
      Теперь Виктор начинал вспоминать.  
  
      Он помнил, и это было причиной его согласия, он выразил своё уважение и немедленно пошёл к двери. Стены и всё убранство комнаты плыло, когда он фокусировался на этом выходе. Ему надо было выйти.  
  
      Ему надо выйти, потому что…  
  
— Подожди.  
  
      Потому что ничего не закончилось. Это не было так легко.  
  
— Услугу, которую я дарю тебе, требует значительного количества денег. Это также принесёт значительный риск моей репутации и охране, равно как и моим детям. — Он слышал шуршание бумаги, мягкий стук ботинок, коснувшихся пола, когда Дон распрямил ноги. — Уверен, ты не думаешь, что я позволю тебе уйти без какого-либо аванса?  
  
      То, что он слышал, было не тиканьем часов; это могло быть его собственным сердцебиением.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, верно? Из-за твоей беспечности моя жена… у человека есть потребности, которые больше не могут быть удовлетворены.  
  
      Он никогда, ни разу не мог изменить результат этих встреч. Почему он продолжал вообще надеяться, что он был на это способен?  
  
— Подойди сюда. Дай мне посмотреть на тебя снова на свету.  
  
      Дон любил красивые вещи. Он был ценителем красивых вещей.  
  
— Такие поразительные глаза. — Он протянул руку к резинке, которая держала волосы Виктора, завязанные в низкий хвост у основания шеи. Он надавил, медленно, освобождая волосы Виктора, давая им рассыпаться по плечам до середины спины. — Ты почти такой же красивый, какой была она.  
  
      Весь оставшийся час не было достойного способа страдать, не уходя в свои мысли. Виктор держал глаза зажмуренными и пытался думать о чём угодно: звёздах над Лонг Айлэндом, порывах ветра на станции, которые были похожи на пар в летние дни — о чём угодно, что не имело вкуса соли на сжимавшем его волосы кулаке, пока он не начинал задыхаться. В итоге его горло закрылось, и Дон лишь рассмеялся. У него всё ещё была газета в одной руке, когда он убирал второй бардак вместе с заколкой для волос Виктора.  
  
— Давай повторим это как-нибудь.)_

      А затем это наконец закончилось,  _блять_ , наконец, это не закончилось тем, что он накренился в сидячее положение или упал в итоге с кровати. Он думал, что предпочёл бы это, впрочем, вместо того, чтобы резко проснуться, ощущая скрученное одеяло между ног и вцепившиеся в простыни пальцы. Слишком долго его глазам понадобилось привыкать к тьме; он пристально смотрел в потолок на протяжении бесконечного количества секунд, убеждая себя, что там  _не было_  тени отголоска смокинга и страниц газеты, падающих на него сверху.

      Он не мог дышать. В его рту что-то было, что-то блокировало его горло.  _Он не мог дышать…_  
  
      Виктор не был уверен, что разорвало заклинание — было ли это полное пробуждение или просто проснувшийся наконец инстинкт, пнувший его, — но он был благодарен за это. Он вздохнул, вдыхая воздух, пока его грудь не заболела, но это ничего, он был более чем счастлив жить с этим, если это значило отсутствие призрачной боли, всё ещё находившейся в горле.  
  
      Он заставил себя переместиться в сидящее положение и обнял себя за пояс, борясь с дрожью. Блять, было холодно. Но… было ли на самом деле? Он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Маккачина, свернувшегося и спящего в своей кровати на полу кухни. Если бы выключили отопление, как делалось раз в месяц или около того, он бы уже давно запрыгнул к Виктору в кровать.  
  
      Нет… нет, с отоплением было всё в порядке. Было сломано что-то другое.  
  
      Он бесконтрольно повесил своё пальто на спинку кресла у стола — своё  _другое_ пальто, напомнил он, потому что Юри всё ещё должен был вернуть то, в котором он был на Новый Год, и он вспомнил это только сейчас, и чёрт, что, если Юра был прав, и этот побочный эффект, в конце концов, был постоянным.  
  
      Настоящей трагедией, полагал он, что ему было плевать. Что это даже не было его самой большой проблемой.  
  
      Немного напрягшись, Виктор смог дотянуться и взять пиджак, не вставая с кровати. Он пошарился по карманам и нашёл визитку Юри в последнем. Теперь его глаза привыкали к слабому лунному свету, который лился через окно, он смог разобрать часть номера, который доктор написал на обратной стороне визитки.  
  
« _В любое время суток_ » — так сказал Юри, да? — « _Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится_ ».  
  
      Это было так, слишком соблазнительно — дойти до телефона, подождать ответа Юри и сказать это.  _Мне нужна помощь._ Он представлял, что ему даже не надо было ничего говорить; просто послушать голос доктора, мягкий и успокаивающий, поговорить о чём-нибудь вроде сток-маркетов и собаках, и продолжительной охоте, и даже как каждый человек на этом острове мог быть с расстройством личности, если очень постараться… этого было бы достаточно. Достаточно, чтобы успокоить его, чтобы заглушить шум призраков и сожалений, роящихся в его голове.  
  
      Он не мог сделать это. Он не хотел беспокоить Юри в этот невероятно ранний час. Последнее, что он хотел сделать, — это передать доктору Кацуки больше подобных боеприпасов.  
  
      Поэтому он положил визитку обратно в другой пакет и кинул пиджак на пол. Он открыл верхний ящик своей прикроватной тумбочки, вытаскивая упаковку таблеток барбитала, которую он хранил и наполнял с 1962.  
  
      Какой была его максимальная безопасная доза? Чёрт, он не мог вспомнить. Пять? Пять звучало правильно в его голове. Может, так оно и было.  
  
      Он просыпал половину таблеток на кровать, пытаясь открыть чёртову упаковку: его руки слишком сильно дрожали.  _Блядство_.  
  
      Всегда был вариант просто встать утром пораньше, предположил он. Он мог даже сделать работу, какую делал обычно. Но потом ночью, в которой уже было так много обещания быть такой же приятной, как горящий ликёроводочный завод, ему будет в десять раз хуже, если он не поспит сейчас.  
  
      Не такой большой выбор, впрочем. Виктор продолжил отсчитывать пять таблеток, всухую выпил их по две за раз. Его не волновала уборка оставшихся рассыпанных таблеток, или даже перемещение открытой бутылки с кровати; он просто лёг обратно, уставившись на серебряный лунный свет, и ждал, когда барбитал сделает свою магию.


	5. Monachopsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **монахопсис**  
>  _сущ._ стойкое, но настойчивое чувство, будто вы не принадлежите месту, будто не адаптированы к своему окружению подобно тюленю на пляже — неуклюжему, неторопливому, способному легко отвлечься; съёжившегося в окружении других изгоев, неспособного узнавать окружающий шум предполагаемой среды обитания, в которой вы должны чувствовать себя как рыба в воде.

  
_9 января, 1929_   
  
_Прошло несколько дней. Более чем достаточно, чтобы скрылись любые раны, закрылись любые порезы, исцелились любые ожоги. Любые отметки пота и крови и чего-то ещё, вонявшие его отпечатками, должны были уже вымыться. Сейчас я не могу знать, было ли что-то с самого начала._   
  
_Прошло несколько дней — достаточно много, чтобы забыть, достаточно много, чтобы отпустить. Но в глубине моего разума есть мечта, в которой я убиваю этого человека собственными руками._

__

 

      Заставлять себя выбраться из того, что стало благословенным сном без сновидений, чувствовалось, будто его вытаскивали из болота. Виктор открыл глаза и мгновенно пожалел об этом, когда понял, насколько высоко было солнце.  
  
      Маккачин лаял и лаял, отчаянный, скрёбся в дверь квартиры. Чёрт. Сколько времени?  
  
      Поток ветра, который ударил в лицо, когда он вышел на прогулку с Маккачином, помог, но только немного. Он начал сомневаться, насколько хорошо пересчитал ночью те таблетки.  
  
      Он позвонил в агентство, когда вернулся, сказав Якову: ему жаль, что он сегодня придёт поздно, но он отработает опоздание вечером. Он наполнил миску Маккачина, нежно бормоча извинения, когда трепал его по ушам. Он убедился, что у Макки достаточно воды. И потом Виктор подождал, пока он не отвлечётся достаточно на свою еду, чтобы собрать все обронённые на пол таблетки барбитала, аккуратно ссыпая их обратно в упаковку.  
  
      Если он в итоге и согласился на минимум необходимого, чтобы быть готовым к работе, — забыв принять душ и, чёрт, даже _поесть_  — он сказал себе, что это было только потому, что он спешил. Это было досадно, но у него не было времени, и другой причины не было.  
  
      Это не сработало, конечно же, но, чёрт возьми, он пытался, по крайней мере.  
  
      Виктор ради разнообразия поехал на метро, потому что утро уже отстрелялось и не могло восстановиться. Когда он вошёл в здание агентства, было немного позже десяти. Юрий поприветствовал его с верха лестницы.  
  
— Ты выглядишь как дерьмо.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал он и быстро закрылся в своём офисе.  
  
      Он не сделал многого за этот день. Он пытался, потому что были ещё бумаги, принесённые вдовой Карпишека, которые требовали его внимания, и он планировал просмотреть речи, потому что второй взгляд никогда не был лишним. Но, судя по всему, он не мог прочесть больше двух предложений за раз, не замечтавшись или не погрузившись во тьму — тьму, которая пахла огнём и железом, или мускусом и сигаретным дымом, или свежей землёй над могилой, вырытой день назад.  
  
      Виктор потерял счёт кружкам кофе, которые он выпил к середине дня. Он не доверял себе съесть что-то, хотя отважно пытался съесть половину кренделя на ланч. Ни кофе, ни сигареты не помогали прогнать это; туман в его голове не уходил до вечера, и Виктор был поражён злым стуком в дверь.  
  
      Он открыл дверь… когда он открыл дверь?  
  
— Привет, Юра. Извини. — Виктор посмотрел на Юрия, который стоял на входе в его кабинет, уже готовый идти домой. — Что тебе надо?  
  
— Я думал, это _я_ должен спрашивать у _тебя_ , — нахмурился Плисецкий. — Я стучал на протяжении целой минуты, какого хуя?  
  
— Прости, — снова сказал он. Он понятия не имел, как начать объясняться, но каким-то чудом Юра не мучил его дальше. И всё ещё понимание наличия там вопроса потребовало нескольких секунд. — Ты идёшь домой? — Когда Юра кивнул, он даже не пытался больше приукрашивать. — Могу я попросить тебя снова проведать Маккачина, пожалуйста? Я знаю, что уже должен тебе за последний раз, и ненавижу просить снова так быстро…  
  
— Всё нормально, — отрезал Плисецкий. Виктор не мог сказать, был ли он раздражён из-за одолжения или извинения. Он признался себе, что третьего варианта не было. — Сегодня?  
  
      Виктор избегал его взгляда.  
  
— И, наверно, завтра утром тоже… Если это не принесёт неудобств.  
  
      У Юрия не было бытовых разумных причин соглашаться без лишнего шума. Он захлопнул дверь кабинета Виктора после грубого прощания, и громкое _бам!_ что-то толкнуло в его костях. Блять. Приближалась расплата, медленно, но уверенно, он знал. Юра не выдержал бы вечно молчать; он лучше бы взорвался или просто полностью отрезал бы общение, если бы Виктор продолжил давить таким образом. Ему следовало выяснить, как загладить свою вину.  
  
      « _Ещё один кризис_ ,» сказал себе Виктор. По крайней мере теперь ему легче дышалось от понимания, что за Маккачином присмотрят. Что было уже что-то. Чёрт, может, это было единственной важной вещью.  
  
      Он работал до тех пор, пока все не ушли, пока буквы на бумаге не стали расплываться и течь, и накладываться друг на друга, создавая тем меньше смысла, чем больше он пытался сфокусироваться на них. Начавшаяся головная боль росла где-то в основании его черепа, тупая боль, которая была слишком мягкой, чтобы её терпеть, но недостаточной, чтобы игнорировать.  
  
      Он пытался продолжить, но письма, которые он держал в своих руках, адресованные Карпишеку от потенциального донора крупных компаний, состояли из двенадцати страниц, и они чувствовались как двенадцать сотен. Он не мог сфокусироваться. Он не мог, потому что в один момент он пытался разобрать незаконченное предложение; в другой — его зрение потемнело, и письма на бумаге сменились на его собственные — написанные левой рукой в абсолютном несчастье — двухлетней давности: « _Дорогая миссис Х, Вы можете не знать меня, но я знал Вашего мужа. Он был один из самых храбрых хороших мужчин, которых я когда-либо знал…»_ И: « _Дорогие мистер и миссис Y, Вы можете не знать меня, но я знал Вашего сына. Слова не могут выразить моего сожаления…»_  
  
      Ну. Это было, когда он знал, что пришло время уходить. Виктор бросил письма обратно в стопку бумаг, решив прибраться в кабинете в день, который не был сегодня. Он закрыл всё, присмотрел пару пустых такси на улице и уже шёл к одному из них, когда внезапно изменил мнение: Башня Криспино была в меньше получасе ходьбы от агентства, и он думал, что холодный ветер как нельзя лучше поможет ему очистить свой разум.  
  
      Он не помог, конечно же. Закончилось всё тем, что он выкурил все сигареты, как раз когда Башня Криспино, двенадцатиэтажная, в стиле Шато, показалась ему на глаза.

 

* * *

 

      Дон, должно быть, направил инструкции заранее, потому что двое мужчин ждали в холле и выглядели так, будто они уже ожидали увидеть его.  
  
— Оружие.  
  
      Виктор подчинился немому приказу и оставил у них пистолет, кобуру и всё остальное. Когда мужчина, стоявший слева, указал жестом на пальто и шляпу, Виктор также отдал и их. Не было смысла протестовать. Однажды он уже танцевал этот тупой танец, и теперь он знал, что лучше не пытаться.  
  
      Когда они наконец отпустили его, он прошёл мимо лифта и направился к лестнице. Ему был нужен всего лишь второй этаж, и он не был настроен играть в азартные игры с тем, что должно было быть двенадцатилетним лифтом. Впрочем, чувствовалось так, будто ступенек было больше, чем должно было быть. Некоторые его шаги были неуверенными, и путь чувствовался почти как подъём на гору: чем выше он поднимался, тем меньше становилось воздуха.  
  
      Ему действительно, действительно стоило выпить ещё кофе, прежде чем приходить сюда.  
  
      Наконец он добрался до второго этажа. Двери двухместного люкса смотрели на него в холодной тишине. Когда он собрался, чтобы постучать, они отразили звук стука с похожим на веселье звуком.  
  
— Входите.  
  
      Он наткнулся на Дона Криспино в библиотечном уголке, сидевшим у окна за столом с кожаной вставкой. Люкс не сильно изменился с тех пор, как он был здесь последний раз два года назад, и эта его часть затопила Виктора чувством дежавю. Виктор случайно увидел несколько маленьких безделушек тут и там, которые выглядели новыми, но всё остальное, начиная граммофона серого цвета и заканчивая ошеломляющим геометрическим рисунком ковра под его ногами, было знакомым. Дополнение в виде белых гвоздик и лилий в широкой вазе, которая занимала целую сторону стола, выглядело таким же, как и в его памяти — все цветки были на своих местах. Сюрреалистично.  
  
      Эти шторы всегда были такого оттенка, впрочем? Он их, вроде, помнил более светлыми.  
  
— Присядь, лейтенант… о, прости, сейчас «детектив», да? — Дон не замедлился и не остановился писать, и тем более не посмотрел, чтобы подтвердить его. — Ты немного рано. Я ожидал тебя чуть позже.  
  
      Рано? Когда они установили время начала? Виктор прикусил язык, потому что снова не было смысла спорить. Он отступил от библиотечного уголка в гостиную, выбрав точку на диване, которую Дон не видел периферийным зрением. Не то чтобы в _этом_ был смысл, впрочем.  
  
      Его решимость — если она когда-либо была у него, чтобы начать разговор — дрожала и колебалась подобно огню в камине, которым он наблюдал. _Ещё не слишком поздно_ , шептал он в его голове. Виктор всё ещё мог отступить. Он мог уйти, и, если ему повезёт — если Дон в хорошем расположении духа — может, они даже не убьют его, если он будет достаточно милостив. Сколько было способов отдать долг, в любом случае? Несмотря на то, что он мучился над этим вопросом с тех пор, когда впервые увидел тело Карпишека в номере отеля, он отказывался умирать, упорствуя в уголке разума: _есть ли другой способ? Может, есть другой способ…_  
  
      Но затем он вспомнил сюжет, который обещал запустить Лео, и то, что, если бы он сейчас не подумал об альтернативе, у него не было ни единого шанса придумать её до того, как этот сюжет появится в прессе. А затем последствия _этого_ будут намного хуже: для него, для агентства, даже для _Юри_.  
  
      Должно быть, в какой-то момент он отключился, потому что он не заметил, как Дон вообще зашёл в комнату, пока он уже не сидел рядом с Виктором на диване, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы. Виктор посмотрел на часы над камином и вздрогнул, когда увидел, как сильно двигались руки по сравнению с тем, когда он видел их в последний раз.  
  
— Ты обрезал волосы.  
  
      Виктор выдавил небольшую улыбку и подавил порыв оттолкнуть.  
  
— Это было сложно поддерживать.  
  
— Позор. Челестино предупреждал меня, что я могу тебя не узнать. — Он скользнул рукой ниже, проводя ладонью по светлой щетине на челюсти Виктора. — Должно быть, он думает, что я старею. Как я когда-либо смогу забыть это лицо?  
  
« _Не вовлекайся,_ » напомнил он сам себе. « _Улыбайся._ »  
  
      Помимо нескольких более заметных полосок, которые напоминали пушечную бронзу, в его волосах, что только делало его вид более величавым, Дон Криспино выглядел также, как и два года назад. Другими словами, он всё ещё выглядел как свой сын, плюс-минус тридцать лет, хоть и без постоянной хмурости Микеле. Он не пережил ни одного напряжения, связанного с конечностями человека, который всегда был готов растерять всё своё спокойствие от малейшего повода. Нет, в отличие от своего сына, Дон был спокойным хмурым небом: вечно серым и тяжёлым от обещания бури, чей гнев, если вам невероятно повезёт, вы никогда не испытаете на _себе_.  
  
— Что-то говорит мне, что ты пришёл сюда не только для уплаты старого долга мне.  
  
      Виктор глубоко вдохнул.  
  
— На самом деле я пришёл с другой просьбой.  
  
      Дон Криспино рассмеялся.  
  
— Каково это, ходить по земле без единой капли стыда в себе? Должно быть, у тебя _интересная_ жизнь.  
  
      Он читал о проклятье, которое звучало очень похожим образом. Ему было интересно, имел ли в виду Дон этот же контекст, или это была его собственная интерпретация.  
  
— Это поможет нам обоим, — сказал он. — Мне просто надо задать Вам пару вопросов.  
  
— Об убийстве Йозефа Карпишека, да? — Шероховатая подушечка большого пальца отследила линию челюсти Виктора. — Весь город говорит об этом. Я слышу шепотки о тебе везде, где появляюсь, начиная от вершин небоскрёбов и заканчивая грязными стенами в переулках.  
  
— Есть полицейские, которые подозревают Вас. — Виктор продолжал смотреть на огонь, что, судя по всему, являлось единственной причиной, по которой эти слова вышли такими уверенными, какими должны были. — Или кто-то из Вашей семьи… Они полагают, что это была удача.  
  
— А что думаешь _ты_ , детектив?  
  
— Я думаю, что если они правы, то я уже должен был быть мёртв. Но мне нужно что-то более весомое, чем просто логический вывод.  
  
— Конечно. — Дон усмехнулся и похлопал его по щеке как одного из своих детей. — Как бы то ни было, я веду дела в этом городе достаточно давно, чтобы не оказывать услугу, когда не получил ещё плату за предыдущую.  
  
      Точно. Конечно. Не было причин, по которым его пульс так ускорился. Он знал, что однажды этот день настанет.  
  
— Ванная здесь, через холл, — он убрал свою руку от лица Виктора, только чтобы аккуратно указать в нужном направлении. — Не торопись, тебе должно быть комфортно. Используй всё, что понадобится… Я люблю чистое рабочее пространство.  
  
« _Не спорь. Не вовлекайся._ »  
  
« _Улыбайся._ »  
  
      Виктор не знал, сколько потратил времени, уставившись в зеркало над туалетным столиком. _Боже_ , он правда выглядел ужасно: мешки под глазами выделялись ещё больше под светом ванной. Когда он расстегнул воротник, то увидел, что засосы на шее почти исчезли… все, кроме единственного, того, который Юри оставил ему в качестве напоминания о новогодней ночи, и даже он начинал исчезать.  
  
      Он позволил себе момент слабости, воспроизведя память той ночи в голове. А затем он аккуратно убрал все мысли о Юри.  
  
      Эта ванная была размером почти с его квартиру. Он не знал, для чего нужна половина бутылок на стойках и полках, потому что большая часть наклеек была на итальянском. Ему немного было интересно, что случится, если он просто закроется здесь и подождёт окончания ночи. Он заметил простую бритву с чистым лезвием в корзинке с бритвенными принадлежностями; он представил, с каким счастьем Микеле перерезал бы ему горло этой бритвой и оставил бы истекать кровью на полу ванной. По крайней мере, если все слухи о методах устранения мафии были правдой, ему не пришло бы беспокоиться о ком-то вроде Лео, устраивающим представление с его телом.  
  
      Он потратил на это чувство час, может, больше, в душе, уставившись на воду. Даже теперь, технически, он всё ещё мог отозвать это. Он мог сказать Дону, что передумал, рискуя, очевидно, вызвать на себя его гнев и гнев его клана. Но это было бы проблемой на другое время; он всё ещё мог остановить это. Он мог попытаться.  
  
      Вместо этого он остался.  
  
      Виктор вышел босым, одетым в банный халат, один из которых висел на дверном крючке. Капли с его мокрых волос оставляли на полу след. Свет в гостиной был выключен, остался только камин. Но свет шёл оттуда, где должна была быть спальня, через дверь, которая была оставлена приоткрытой.  
  
      Он всё ещё мог уйти. Он мог.  
  
      Он толкнул дверь спальни, позволяя ей закрыться за собой.  
  
— Намного лучше. — Дон уже лежал на одной стороне кровати, одетый в смятый вельветовый халат, делая сигару. Он поманил Виктора к себе. — Иди сюда.  
  
      Всё было для него в новинку, он никогда не бывал в этой комнате. Рисунок в стиле арт-деко, нанесённый на ковёр под кроватью, вторил рисунку в библиотеке. Но это не было самой привлекательной частью комнаты — такая честь, непременно, уходила люстре, висящей между утопленных в потолке куполов. Виктору было интересно, как Дон мог спать под этой штукой, когда она светила, как сейчас. Затем он подумал об этом немного сильнее и понял, каким был идиотом.

 

      Виктор едва сел на кровать, когда почувствовал, как Дон притянул его ближе. Будто неожиданно закончились два года терпения и доброжелательности.  
  
— Так жаль твои волосы. — Он вновь начал играть с ними, любуясь, как на них падал свет. — Они были такими красивыми.  
  
— Простите за разочарование.  
  
— Не сожалей. Я выживал и после худших трагедий.  
  
« _Как и я_ ,» — хотелось сказать Виктору. Слова умерли в его горле.  
  
      Дон Криспино положил свою сигару в пепельницу на журнальном столике. Затем он потянул Виктора за конечности, сдвинул его, так, чтобы они оба сидели вертикально, Дон опирался об изголовье, а спина Виктора была прижата к его груди. Виктор чувствовал, как с его плеч скользнул халат, и его глаза заболели, когда он взглянул на самого себя.  
  
      Он не мог изменить своё мнение сейчас, даже если бы хотел. Но он ничего не чувствовал; это была всего лишь плата за старый долг, ничего более.  
  
      Руки Дона всё это время блуждали, свободные от сигарет и газет, и наконец сдвинулись со своей первоначальной точки в волосах Виктора. Одна из них легла на бедро, вырисовывая ленивые круги, прежде чем двинулась ниже. Виктор вдохнул и начал считать стеклянную фурнитуру на люстре.  
  
      Хотя губы мужчины были около его уха, голос всё равно слышался будто из соседней комнаты.  
  
— Твоя мать была еврейкой, да?  
  
      Виктор стиснул зубы.  
  
— Мы можем не говорить о ней, пожалуйста?  
  
— Как пожелаешь. — Дразнящие слова прозвучали нараспев, будто он успокаивал глупого маленького ребёнка. — Ещё просьбы?  
  
      Несколько мгновенно пришли на ум, и все они начинались с « _давайте не_ ». Но не было ни единого шанса, что Дон одобрит их, так что он мог даже не пытаться.  
  
      Достаточно странно, он неожиданно снова поймал себя на мыслях о Юри. Может, это было из-за преломлявшегося в тысячах стеклянных частей света, вызывавшего в памяти фейерверки, шум толпы гуляк, закрывавших их от остального мира, губы, которые прогнали холод зимы.  
  
— Я бы предпочёл не целовать Вас сегодня, — наконец сказал он, — если это не имеет для Вас значения.  
  
      На мгновение Дон замолчал.  
  
      Затем он издал смешок и ухватил Виктора под бёдра.  
  
— Подумать только, раньше люди называли тебя мастером переговоров.  
  
      В руках Дона Криспино не было нежности, как и в следах, оставляемых его пальцами, на бёдрах. Не то чтобы Виктор надеялся на обратное; чёрт, то, что его толкнули лицом в постель, и не было никакого контакта глаз на протяжении всей пытки, уже было достаточно милосердно для него. Он не знал, ожидал ли _такой_ боли, впрочем. Или, может, всё было в его голове? Он пытался выбраться оттуда, потому что они не говорили, и потому его уши были полны скрипа кровати с каждым толчком. Он думал о теле Карпишека и пытался увидеть, сколько он сможет с уверенностью восстановить дыр от пуль. Он думал о Лео, хлебавшем чай и улыбавшемся, когда произносил смертельное предложение. Он думал о переговорах, которые он проводил когда-то, некоторые были удачными, некоторые не очень, и одни совершенно точно были ужасными.  
  
      Он думал, почему был здесь. И часть его сознания помнила и напомнила ему, почему _этого_ всё ещё было недостаточно.  
  
      Дон сгрёб в кулак его волосы без предупреждения и потянул на себя.  
  
— Если бы я хотел сегодня трахнуть труп, детектив, я бы выкопал свою мёртвую жену из земли, куда ты её отправил.  
  
      Виктор почувствовал, как в уголках его глаз собрались слёзы, грозясь пролиться на щёки. Он не знал, было ли это от боли, вызванной другим углом проникновения, или от слов, врезавшихся в его сердце подобно шипам.  
  
— Простите.  
  
— Правильно. Ты был рискованным дорогим капиталовложением. Ты должен по крайней мере отработать моё время… — Он прервался и перестал двигаться. Рука вытянулась, схватив Виктора за подбородок, и заставила его наклонить голову. — Хммм? Что это?  
  
      Виктору понадобилось время, чтобы понять, что Дон видел: засос, который оставил Юри в новогоднюю ночь. Он сглотнул.  
  
— Н-ничего.  
  
      Дона это не убедило.  
  
— Кто-то сейчас проводит ночь в холоде и одиночестве, потому что ты со мной? — Мурлыкнул он в ухо Виктора.  
  
— Это не так.  
  
— Нет? Тогда ты не будешь против, если я так сделаю.  
  
      Он коснулся губами кожи Виктора и оставил засос в той же самой точке. Виктор поёжился и почувствовал нараставшее желание ударить, которое удивило даже его. Но Дон быстро схватил его запястья и навалился на него своим весом. Случайный удар, пришедшийся на ногу Дону, был вознаграждён рыком и впившимися в кожу зубами.  
  
      После этого Дон был с ним ещё грубее. Он вышел и перевернул Виктора, прежде чем тот смог даже вскрикнуть, закинув ноги за плечи, и всё тело чувствовалось так, будто его сложили пополам. Это было наказание за раннее неповиновение, за опоздание длиной в два года или за то, что он был «рискованным» и «дорогим» вложением, которое ещё не отплатило? Это было из-за случившегося с его женой, после всех этих лет, и несчастливой вовлеченности Виктора в эту трагедию? Виктор не мог больше сказать. Может, это всё было причиной.  
  
      Он заставил себя закрыть глаза, игнорируя жжение в них, которое грозилось уничтожить его. Ни один из его обычных способов отвлечения больше не работал; картинки крови и пулевых отверстий, тел на столах для осмотра не помогали ему отвлечься, не помогали _боли_ уйти. Надгробия и мемориальные доски, и написанные от руки письма, которые были полны одинаковой эмоцией — « _мои глубочайшие соболезнования и сожаление_ » — не помогали ему забыть, где он был.  
  
      Так что он рискнул… и подумал о Юри.  
  
      Возможно, самым шокирующим стало то, что в итоге это действительно сработало. Он представил руки Юри, державшие его запястья и прижимавшие их к постели, губы Юри, изучавшие кожу на его бедре, зубы Юри, которые оставляли марки, чтобы никто не увидел. Он обманул сам себя, думая, что это рука Юри обернулась вокруг него, ловкая и тёплая, невероятно уверенная. Юри толкался в него, и Виктор ему позволял, обняв ногами за пояс с беззвучным стоном. Это не чувствовалось как предательство, когда Юри нашёл его губы и поцеловал его, жарко и глубоко.  
  
      Юри, должно быть, хотел потребовать всё. Виктор охотно давал ему всё, что он просил, и больше.  
  
      Намного позже, когда вес чужого тела пропал, и он понял, что задыхается, возвращаясь с высоты, тогда он _вспомнил._ Сытый урчащий смех Дона, зарывшегося в его волосы, разрушил все иллюзии, которые он построил, чтобы защититься, оставляя только одно: Юри ушёл, и он был здесь, его кожа горела и саднила, его горло грозилось закрыться до лучших времён.  
  
      Рука обняла его за пояс, когда Виктор двинулся, чтобы встать с кровати.  
  
— И куда ты собрался?  
  
— В ванную. — Виктор не мог смотреть на него. Он чувствовал себя больным. — Мне надо помыться.  
  
      Дон крякнул.  
  
— Ладно, но возвращайся сразу же. Утром ты получишь то, что тебе нужно.  
  
      Виктор уставился на точку на уже-не-чистых простынях Дона на долгое время, он не дивился бы, если бы они загорелись.  
  
— Вы… Вы хотите, чтобы я остался на ночь, — глухо сказал он.  
  
— Если ты не хочешь, возможно, ты должен был договориться об этом заранее.  
  
      Разве это имело бы ёбаную разницу? Он всё ещё чувствовал вкус сигары Дона в своём рту.  
  
      Виктор не чувствовал своих ног; утром могло стать в десятки раз хуже, предположил он, и он не думал об этом. Он позволил воде в раковине литься, когда рылся во всём, что походило на дезинфицирующее средство, и осторожно обрабатывал места, где его кожа была повреждена и кровоточила. Он снова посмотрел на бритву, и с этим его на мгновение накрыло безумие: что-то о представлении её лезвия горлу Дона Криспино. Это было бы так просто, пока мужчина был насытившимся и податливым в постели. А потом… ничего. Лучшим вариантом Виктора после этого было бы выброситься из окна, и тогда какого чёрта это всё было?  
  
      « _Ещё немного_ ,» — сказал он сам себе. Когда он наконец вернулся в постель, Дон обнял его одной рукой, прижимая его ближе. Виктор устремил свой взгляд на рисунок, нанесённый на ткань штор, пытаясь увидеть столько путей, сколько сможет, и посмотреть, смогут ли какая-то из линий сбежать. Никакая не сможет, понял он в конце, так что он до рассвета смотрел в темноту в окне.

 

* * *

 

_(_ _В_ _своих снах он чувствовал море. Волны щекотались, когда скручивались и бились о берег, о его ноги. Мама была там, где-то — он мог слышать её голос._  
  
_— Тише, крошка, не плачь…_  
  
_Пляж растягивался снова и снова, пустой, на мили. Хотя светило солнце, песок не был таким тёплым, каким должен был быть. Как и бриз._  
  
_— Мама купит тебе пересмешницу…_  
  
_Почему это звучало так, словно шло откуда-то издалека… откуда-то в открытом океане? Виктор осторожно приблизился к воде._  
  
_— И если пересмешница не поет…_  
  
_Он понял, что сидел на дощатой дорожки Кони_ _Айлэнда_ _— он мог слышать отсюда американские горки, но не кричи тех, кто катался на них. Странно. Неожиданно в его руке появился конус мороженого. Кто-то, должно быть, купил его, чтобы он не был_ _один…._ _да?_  
  
_— Мама купит тебе бриллиантовое кольцо._  
  
_Виктор носил ключ от передней их дома на цепочке на шее. Он открыл дверь и вошёл внутрь, потому что теперь звук, судя по всему, исходил из дома._  
  
_— И если кольцо с бриллиантами станет латунным…_  
  
_Он забежал в её кабинет, где, как он думал, должен был быть звук громче всего. Он был прав, но её до сих пор нигде не было. Только её книги и её микроскоп, и карта мира, которую она растянула на столе, с кнопками в тех местах, о которых она всегда мечтала — Фиджи! Петроград! Дели! — были там, чтобы составить ему компанию._  
  
_— Мама купит тебе зеркало…_  
  
_Он всё ещё не мог найти её; ему хотелось плакать. Он чувствовал, как что-то скользило по его щекам, слишком мягкое и гладкое, чтобы быть слезами. Точно, теперь он вспомнил: так нежно она гладила его по щекам, выводя из этого состояния между бодрствованием и сном, напевая эту же колыбельную._  
  
_Мама?)_

* * *

      Что-то закрывало свет — дневной свет, от его взгляда, и того, как болели его глаза. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, где он был, и почему чего-то не хватало: там, где он ожидал увидеть люстру, было лицо женщины, намного ближе к его собственному, чем должно было быть, закрывая возможность увидеть что-либо ещё.  
  
      Её губы изогнулись в улыбке, когда она напевала себе под нос.  
  
      Он не мог различить черты её лица. Всё, что он смог понять, — что его голова была на её коленях, а её руки нежно гладили его щёки. Её длинные волосы ниспадали на него подобно занавесу, и кончики длинных пальцев щекотали его лицо.  
  
      Хах… он не мог вспомнить, носила ли его мама когда-либо волосы распущенными.  
  
      Его глаза не могли сфокусироваться, пока она не рассмеялась, и это было единственное, по чему он наконец, наконец узнал её. Шёлковые перчатки на её руках должны были предупредить его.  
  
— Ах, бедняжка! — Сара Криспино, восхитительная и изысканная, усмехнулась ему идеальными зубами, сверкнув глазами. — Ты скучаешь по ней?  
  
…Блять. Он звал Маму так громко?  
  
— Бьюсь об заклад, ты хочешь вернуться обратно, хммм? Все мужчины такие, знаешь ли. Утроба их матери — единственное место, где они могут чувствовать настоящее тепло. — Она подняла голову, чтобы обратиться к кому-то, стоявшему у двери. — Разве не так, Мики?  
  
      Микеле стоял, скрестив руки на груди, облокотившись о дверной косяк и сердито глядя на них. При ближайшем рассмотрении, впрочем, становилось понятно, что его недовольство было направлено на Виктора. Это имело смысл: он не мог показать какую-либо реальную опасность в сторону Сары, не рискуя пострадать от некоторых потенциально болезненных последствий. Никто в мафии не мог.  
  
      Он сощурился, когда Виктор встретился с ним взглядом, и выплюнул что-то на итальянском, что почти определённо не звучало по-дружески.  
  
— Игнорируй его. Он просто мрачный, потому что Папа попросил меня заключить с тобой сделку вместо него. Становится ясно, кому он больше доверяет, нет?  
  
— Папа не сказал ничего насчёт _забраться к нему в постель_! — прошипел Микеле.  
  
      Сара шикнула на него.  
  
— Ты не скажешь ему об этом, не так ли? И к тому же, всё, чем владеет Папа, однажды станет нашим. Разве это плохо — поиграть с одной из его игрушек?  
  
      Виктор увидел кривую усмешку на её лице и проследил направление её взгляда. Он схватил край одеяла и столкнул его со своего пояса.  
  
— Сколько времени? — пробормотал он.  
  
      Мягко хмыкнув, Сара вытащила очень знакомые часы из кармана, который был вшит либо в её платье, либо в её лиф — Виктор не мог сказать.  
  
— Без пятнадцати одиннадцать, — она щёлкнула языком. — Ты пропустил половину дня.  
  
      Он уставился на часы, пытаясь разглядеть на них слабые царапины и потёртости. Единственное, в чём он мог уверен, — он оставил такие же часы поверх кучи своей сложенной одежды в ванной.  
  
— Можно мне вернуть их обратно, пожалуйста?  
  
— Только потому что ты так мило попросил. — Сара протянула ему руку и вложила часы в его ладонь, принимая своё милое время. Метал часов после жара её тела был очень-очень тёплым. — Папа передаёт свои сожаления, что он не смог лично выполнить свою часть сделки. Утром его украли срочные дела, и он сказал, что ему не хватит сердца разбудить тебя. Всё равно я уверена, что тебе хватило его компании ночью. — Она повернулась и встала позади него, где были подушки, после чего протянула ему неподписанный конверт с документом. — В любом случае, обещание есть обещание. Это тебе.  
  
      Виктор взял его и наконец заставил себя встать. Он пожалел об этом мгновенно, когда боль прострелила его спину — _блять_. Сара хихикнула над ним, и грациозно помогла ему преодолеть остаток пути.  
  
      В глазах Микеле промелькнуло обещание убить.  
  
      В конверте были письма, по большому счёту написанные на итальянском. Он не мог понять, о чём там сказано, но _узнал_ одно и то же имя, которое чередовалось с именем Дона Криспино в полях «получатель» и «отправитель». Внизу конверта, отягчая его, были почтовые печати, уже сложенные в хронологическом порядке. После прочтения первой дюжины писем Виктор знал, что если заберёт их в офис, то сможет соотнести номера счёта и сумму с кучей банковских бумаг, которые уже были в агентстве.  
  
— Да вы издеваетесь.  
  
— Как видишь, теория полиции абсолютно абсурдна. — Сара небрежно осмотрела шов, который шёл вдоль её перчатки. — Зачем нам убивать Йозефа Карпишека, если он был одним из нас?  
  
— Но… он продолжал говорить о платформы против организационной преступности…  
  
— О, это? Да, просто милые слова. Это была идея Папы; прекрасная, да? Если бы он выиграл, он создал бы невероятно полезный для нас инструмент, и никто не был бы столь мудр. Жаль, что он умер, правда.  
  
      Что-то от явного непочтения, которое прозвучало в её словах, встряхнуло Виктора из его первоначального шока и также достало его чувства наружу.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, — сказал он с усмешкой.  
  
— Не будь таким, — нахмурилась Сара. — Защита, предоставляемая избранием мэра в заднем кармане папы, была бы более чем желанной.  
  
— Не думаю, что вам это необходимо.  
  
— Ну конечно нет, мы же Cosa Nostra, — она рассмеялась. — Но он был в лучшем положении, чтобы позаботиться о некоторых из наших более… постоянных неприятностей. Сейчас так много банд на севере города. Одному Богу известно, что они делают, но ты можешь быть уверен, что нехорошее. Потом Триада — эти люди такие скрытные, что я иногда даже не уверена в их реальности.  
  
      Мимолётно Виктор должен был слышать о них. Он был вынужден признать, что Сара говорила правду: хоть La Cosa Nostra и была самой крупной группировкой в городе на тот момент, они не были единственными.  
  
— А твой отец — через махинации Карпишека, полагаю — покончил бы с их деятельностью, верно?  
  
— Скажем так: этот остров крохотный, детектив. На его улицах есть только комнаты для скандалов. — Сара положила ладони на плечи Виктора и надавила на него, чтобы его его голова лежала на её коленях, а она смотрела на него снова сверху. — Что приводит нас к сути оплаты.  
  
      Виктор моргнул, мгновенно дизориентированный.  
  
— За содержимое конверта?  
  
— Мы не занимаемся благотворительностью, детектив. — Сара выдернула конверт из его пальцев. — Всё, что просит Папа, — приложи усилия как следователь, используй все свои таланты, чтобы разобраться в этом несчастном… беспорядке. Когда ты найдёшь убийцу — а он просто уверен, что ты сможешь это сделать — ты будешь должен доставить виновного не в полицию, а к нам. — Она выглядела как ангел, когда улыбнулась: такая блаженная, такая красивая. — Согласен?  
  
      Конечно Дон знал, на каком-то уровне, что Виктор не мог пообещать ему этого. Мало того, что полиция _и_ пресса, судя по всему, следили за каждым его шагом; не было гарантии, что он вообще поймает ответственного в первую очередь. Не говоря уже о грязном списке моральных его возражений против обречения того, кто отвечал за любой скелет в шкафу, устроенный судом La Cosa Nostra, и что если они даже будут возиться с одним — дерьмо, а поездка до гавани была бы намного эффективнее.  
  
      Но Сара ничего этого не знала, поэтому он просто кивнул на пока. Он пересечёт этот шаткий неустойчивый мост, когда доберётся туда.  
  
— Тогда договорились! Папа будет доволен.  
  
      Она свесила длинные ноги с кровати, позволяя голове Виктора упасть и удариться о матрас. Ткань её платья сверкала в солнечном свете, когда она двигалась. Было сложно не смотреть на неё: стало видно изящный изгиб шеи и плечи, когда она собрала волосы с одной стороны; шёл на бёдрах натянулся, когда она наклонилась, возможно, чтобы обуться, опираясь одной рукой о край кровати.

 

 

      Микеле, должно быть, заметил, что он уставился. Он громко хрустнул пальцами и рыкнул, когда Виктор посмотрел на него.  
  
— Ты хочешь умереть, ублюдок? Я вырежу твои глаза!  
  
— О, перестань, Мики. — Сара засунула письма обратно в конверт, оставив Виктору только банковские чеки. — Этого более чем достаточно. Счета закрыты, так что не беспокойся. Ты можешь сказать, что это всё пришло от меня.  
  
— И Вы подтвердите это? Если потребуется?  
  
      Сара усмехнулась.  
  
— Конечно нет. Я всё буду отрицать вплоть до своей смерти. — Она перекинула волосы через плечо и проверила время, протянув к себе его руку, чтобы посмотреть на часы. — Не буду больше тебя задерживать, в конце концов, у тебя есть работа. Ты можешь стоять?  
  
— Сейчас узнаю. — Он встал, немного легче в этот раз. Что-то — слепой порыв или, возможно, приступ временно безумия, появившийся от желания смерти, которое упомянул Микеле — заставило его шагнуть вперёд и взять Сару за руку как раз, когда она начала отходить. Он больше был сфокусирован на её перчатке, скользя большим пальцем по мягкому белому шёлку рядом с её запястьем.  
  
      Сара моргнула, удивлённая.  
  
— Увидел что-то, что понравилось, детектив? — Мурлыкнула она.  
  
      Микеле выглядел так, словно находился в трёх секундах от выполнения своего обещания убить.  
  
— Не думаю, что мне стоит говорить Вам это, но мы нашли кусочек шёлка в холле рядом с номером Карпишека, — сказал ей Виктор. — Вы не одолжите мне одну из своих перчаток, чтобы сверить их?  
  
— Хмм… Не знаю. Мне нравятся эти перчатки. Почему я должна вообще согласиться на это?  
  
_Потому что у тебя больше сотни пар одинаковых перчаток_ , не сказал он.  
  
— Ну, так как Вы только что подтвердили, что мафия не стоит за этим убийством, Вам нечего скрывать.  
  
      Сара обдумывала это некоторое время.  
  
— Полагаю, эта маленькая услуга значит некоторую уверенность, что мы увидим тебя снова в ближайшем будущем, нет? — По каким-то причинам это выглядело так, будто могло её убедить. Виктор стянул перчатку, которую уже держал, она сжала пальцы этой руки в кулак. Затем она подняла другую руку, чтобы погладить его лицо, и протолкнула средний палец между его губ. — Пожалуйста. Но я хочу, чтобы ты её вернул.  
  
      Игнорируя взгляд Микеле, который обещал медленную болезненную смерть, которая, возможно, после себя оставит неопознаваемый труп, Виктор стянул её перчатку зубами.  
  
      Сара рассмеялась.  
  
— Ну, разве это не забавно? — С этими словами она прогулялась до двери, выталкивая из комнаты распалённого Микеле. — Позаботься о себе, детектив. Не будь чужим человеком.

 

* * *

 

      Было бесконечно заманчиво наплевать на остаток дня и направиться из Башни Криспино домой. К несчастью для него, кусочек шёлка, который был помечен как улика, был на его столе, на другом конце города. Когда он проводил нескончаемый поток офисных работников и туристов, направлявшихся во все возможные направления на обед, Виктор действительно захотел, чтобы он мог просто взять его с собой прошлой ночью. Оглядываться назад было бесполезно.  
  
      Он направился сразу в свой кабинет, когда добрался до агентства, намереваясь пригнуться, схватить ткань и убраться оттуда. Каким-то чудом он не встретил никого на пути: скорее всего, все были отправлены работать в поле, или вышли на улицу, чтобы провести там остаток обеда вместе с остальной толпой. Виктор не завидовал им… хотя, если бы они всё знали лучше, они бы точно не завидовали _ему_.  
  
      Он не удосужился снять пальто или даже взглянуть на кучу бумаг, которую кто-то — Юрий, возможно — бросил на сидение его кресла. Он просто вошёл, взял то, что намеревался, и направился обратно, прежде чем дверь окончательно закрылась.  
  
      На его обратном пусти, он увидел, что Яков оставил дверь приоткрытой. Свет, исходивший оттуда, впрочем, тоже был мёртвой бесплатной раздачей. Виктор остановился и взвесил в голове варианты. Был ли это тот разговор, который он хотел провести?  
  
      В итоге он дошёл до офиса Якова и постучал в открытую дверь, решив, что это был абсолютный минимум вежливости. Определенно то, что ничего не произошло за последние двадцать четыре часа, было связано с тем, чего он так или иначе хотел, поэтому какой был смысл изменять ситуацию?  
  
— Я проверю вещ.доки, которые мы получили от Отабека, вместе с моим контактом. — Он был слишком усталым, чтобы убедительно лгать. — Я не знаю, когда вернусь.  
  
      Яков посмотрел поверх бумаг.  
  
— Спасибо, что дал знать. — Он смотрел на Виктора поверх его очков, нахмурив брови. — Во сколько ты вчера закончил работать?  
  
      Ему понадобилось много времени, чтобы ответить. Во-первых, он не был уверен, спрашивал ли Яков о времени, когда он покинул офис, или когда он наконец вырубился, большую часть ночи таращась в окно Дона. И снова он не знал ответа на любой из этих ответов.  
  
— В час? — пожал плечами он. — В два? Я не отслеживал.  
  
      Взгляд Якова мог прожечь в нём дыру. Это продолжалось некомфортно долго, прежде чем Яков наконец вздохнул и сказал:  
  
— Потрать остаток дня на отдых.  
  
      Виктор не собирался спорить с ним насчёт этого.  
  
      Если бы он не спускался по лестнице так долго, он мог бы больше никого не встретить. Но этот день был днём разочарований, поэтому, конечно же, Эмиль был в комнате отдыха, гнетущей смеси мелассы и солнечного света. Он просматривал некоторые файлы на журнальном столике — медицинские записи, судя по их виду, вероятно, для дела, над которым он работал — во время обеда.  
  
— Хей, мы не видели тебя этим утром. Ты только пришёл? — Когда Виктор издал неопределённый звук, постоянная улыбка Эмиля стала ещё шире. — Понял. Бурная ночь?  
  
— Прости?  
  
— Ты в той одежде, в которой был вчера. Обычно ты хотя бы меняешь галстук. И… — Эмиль жестом указал на его шею, озорно улыбаясь. Виктор подавил порыв поднять воротник выше, желая, чтобы у него был шарф. — Поздравления?  
  
      Это был один из тех моментов, когда Виктор понимал, что у работы в детективном агентстве есть серьезные минусы.  
  
— Промолчу.  
  
      Эмиль издал смешок.  
  
— Однажды нам с тобой стоит вместе выпить. У тебя явно припасены интересные истории.  
  
— Не особо. Если только ты не хочешь услышать о моей собаке, ты будешь разочарован. — В процессе избегания взгляда Эмиля он заметил неподвижный бумажный стаканчик на столе и маленькую этикетку на веревочке, висящей с краю. — Это чай?  
  
— Ага. Идеальный напиток для такого дня.  
  
— Ты случайно не купил его в… о, как оно называется? — Чёрт, он не мог вспомнить. Лео упоминал название, верно? — Шёлковое что-то там.  
  
— Шёлковый зонт? — Эмиль поднял брови и снова рассмеялся. — Нет, конечно. Это было бы сильно вне моих ценовых границ. Хотя я слышал, что их продукция действительно очень хорошая, просто не для твоего кошелька.  
  
— Хммм.  
  
      Теперь стоял вопрос того, как Лео — бесстрашный журналист и заноза в его заднице, который, насколько было известно Виктору, жил примерно в одинаковых с ним экономических кругах — покупал, судя по всему, любимые товары не только для себя, но и отдавал их в качестве благотворительности кому-то? Возможно, более важным вопрос был другой: почему он вообще обратил на это внимание?  
  
— Да. И не только чай. Они продают _всё_ : фарфор, заварку, работы. Иногда ещё что-то, связанное с «чтением листьев вашего чая». А ещё у них есть услуга, когда ты платишь, чтобы поговорить с одной из девушек, которые там работают, за чаем, конечно же… — Эмиль прервался и многозначительно посмотрел на Виктора. — Это напоминает мне…  
  
— О чём?  
  
— Ну, я просто думал о разговорах, которые происходят за чаем, и… — Намеренно пустой взгляд Виктора подстегнул наконец сказать прямо. — Правда, что говорят? Что ты можешь назначить встречу с… ты знаешь. Некоей преступной группировкой?  
  
      В этот раз наступило время смеха Виктора. Он должен был знать лучше, чтобы ожидать, что сделка, которую он разорвал с дьяволом, или то, что для дьявола прошло в этом городе, так или иначе, не вернется однажды для его преследования. Он просто хотел, чтобы его мучения не приходили сразу со всех сторон в этот день. Это было слишком много для человека.  
  
— Игнорирование — благодать, — сказал он, имея это в виду. — Наслаждайся своим чаем.

 

* * *

 

     У портного Виктора был свой магазинчик на первом этаже малоэтажного здания примерно в половине квартала от дома Виктора. Он переехал в этот район четыре года назад, и первый раз они встретились, когда они оба гуляли со своими собаками в воскресенье утром. Взрослого сибирского хаски, величественно гулявшего на фоне кирпича, бетона и грусти, которая была их окрестностью, невозможно было не заметить.  
  
      Первыми словами, обращёнными к Виктору, были: « _этот пиджак ужасно на тебе сидит. Смотреть на него меня раздражает. Позволь это исправить._ »  
  
      Виктор взял с собой Маккачина, когда сегодня направился в магазин, потому что, хоть Ли Сынгиль и испытывал глубокое отвращение ко многим вещам, у него была слабость к собакам. Если бы его прошлые визиты были каким-либо признаком, Виктор догадался бы, что Маккачин был тем, кого он действительно считал гостем в своём магазине; Виктор просто оказался там, приспособление, которое пришло к нему и которое он терпел немного больше, чем остальных.  
  
— Вечера, — сказал он с порога и закрыл дверь. — Есть кто-нибудь?  
  
      Он нашёл Сынгиля за стойкой, работавшим над кусочком, в котором определённо было слишком много рюшей, пришитых вручную. Он не посмотрел на Виктора, когда сказал:  
  
— Что ты испортил в этот раз? Это снова полосатый костюм?  
  
— Нет, и в свою защиту скажу, что это была случайность. — Виктор закрыл дверь за собой и отпустил Маккачина, позволяя ему свободно гулять по магазину, как тот и просил. — На самом деле я тут ради консультации.  
  
      Маккачин направился к стойке, где Сынгиль уже бросил свою работу и наклонился с угощением в руке. Если бы мышцы его лица двинулись немного больше, Виктор смог описать скромный изгиб губ как улыбку.  
  
— Привет, Маккачин. Хороший мальчик, — сказал он с серьёзностью, будто читал альманах. — Ты очень хороший мальчик.  
  
      Виктор медленно приблизился к стойке. Он пытался казаться непринужденным, убрав руки в карманы и просматривая одежду на манекенах. На самом деле ему было трудно ходить как обычно, не в привычном темпе, по крайней мере. Это должно было пройти, он знал, но, Боже, он надеялся, что это пройдёт быстро.  
  
— Что скажешь? Хочешь помочь мне ещё одного убийцу?  
  
— Не факт. Получу ли я какую-то выгоду от очередной помощи тебе?  
  
— О чём ты? В прошлый раз я отдал тебе часть своей премии.  
  
      Что было _больно_ , учитывая, что пережил Виктор в процессе зарабатывания этих денег.  
  
      Сынгиль посмотрел на него испепеляющим взглядом.  
  
— Я могу заработать деньги и обычным, скучным способом. Заставить пулевые отверстия исчезнуть из костюма проще и безопаснее, чем помогать тебе поймать очередного убийцу, который может прийти за мной.  
  
      Ну, с этим было сложно спорить, когда это подавалось таким образом.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
  
— Вы, американцы, и ваша политика в отношении алкоголя доставляет мне много отчаяния.  
  
      « _Нас обоих_ ,» хотелось сказать ему. Но это было в порядке. Он понимал.  
  
— Если, гипотетически, у меня есть друг, который регулярно подгоняет мне немного домашнего джина… тогда, думаю, я мог бы, гипотетически, попросить его направить парочку бутылочек тебе. Так нормально?  
  
      Сынгиль почесал свой нос.  
  
— Я пробовал твой джин, на вкус похож как расплавленный чугун. — Ему только теперь удалось убрать ладонь от Маккачина, что было, возможно, причиной, по которой он был более сговорчивым. — Но я согласен.  
  
      Виктор кивнул с благодарностью. Он вытащил из кармана пальто кусочек ткани и перчатку и положил их на стойку перед Сынгилем, прежде чем тот смог передумать.  
  
— Кусочек был найден на месте преступления. Я хочу знать, совпадает ли он с материалом перчатки.  
  
      Сынгиль осторожно взял сначала перчатку, скользя по шёлку пальцами, держа её напротив света. Он осмотрел пуговицы на запястье, как у мушкетёрских перчаток, сощурившись.  
  
— Она похожа на одну из перчаток Сары Криспино.  
  
      Виктор молчал.  
  
— Однажды ты убьёшь нас обоих. — Сынгиль тяжело вздохнул и начал открывать единственную за стойкой дверь. Виктор только однажды смог мельком увидеть, что там находилось, но этого хватило, чтобы составить грубую картину: одна просторная комната, заполненная ворохами одежды, висящих костюмов различной степени готовности, широкий стол, на котором была швейная машинка и микроскоп. Одному Богу было известно, что находилось в других частях этой комнаты, которые он ещё не видел.  
  
— Ладно, идём. Иди за мной.  
  
— Спасибо, — выдохнул Виктор. Он шагнул было вперёд…  
  
— Я говорил не тебе.  
  
      Он остановился. Сынгиль один раз свистнул, и Маккачин, счастливо виляя хвостом, побежал к нему. _Предатель._  
  
      Неожиданно Виктор остался в магазине один, абсолютно не зная, что делать.  
  
      Это вело к катастрофе даже в лучшие дни.  
  
      Он изо всех пытался оставлять свой разум чистым, но там был абсолютный хаос. Он надеялся, что ему станет лучше в течение дня, но этого не случилось, и теперь он пытался заткнуть шепотки в своей голове и тёр руки в попытках остановить покалывание от не существовавших прикосновений. Его взгляд упал на манекены, которые стояли вдоль стены магазина, пытаясь отвлечься на них. Но когда он начал долго смотреть на одного из них, ему показалось, что белое лицо манекена стало медленно двигаться. В следующий момент он вспомнил серебряные волосы и фиалковые глаза, а со следующим вздохом он почувствовал запах сигарет и дыма.  
  
      Стой. _Стой._  
  
      Виктор рефлекторно потянулся в карманы пальто. Он уже возился с зажигалкой, когда понял, что упаковка сигарет слишком лёгкая. Она была пустой: точно, у него закончились сигареты вчера ночью. Чёрт побери.  
  
      Он убрал всё обратно в карманы и опёрся о стойку. В итоге ему пришлось прижаться к ней, когда мир начал плыть и расплываться. На часах было едва ли час дня, а он уже был таким усталым. Когда он последний раз ел? Он не мог вспомнить, но, возможно, вчера. Должен был поесть вчера, потому что Сара сунула свою прелестную головку обратно в спальню своего отца, когда Виктор одевался, и сказала что-то о Челестино, готовом сделать поздний завтрак, если Виктор останется. Это было так соблазнительно, _так_ соблазнительно. Но он отказался, потому что каждая секунда, которую он тратил в этой башне, была игрой с возможностью снова увидеть Дона, и… он не хотел этого. По крайней мере, не в следующие два года.  
  
      Это было оплатой долга, напомнил он себе. Как и игра с портным и джиным в обмен на его навыки в анализе тканей, или мысли сделать что-нибудь приятное Юре, раз тот присматривал за Маккачином в качестве услуги для Виктора слишком много раз. Это было бизнес-обменом. Ничем больше.  
  
— Они не совпадают.  
  
      Виктор подпрыгнул от звука голоса Сынгиля. Он едва собрался вовремя, прежде чем Маккачин прыгнул на него, встав на задние лапы и уперевшись передними в его грудь, его хвост грозил преодолеть звуковой барьер. Глаза Виктора были направлены на часы, висевшие над задней дверью. Он _снова_ потерял счёт времени? Блять.  
  
— Но это стоило времени, — продолжил Сынгиль, — Криспино и их зависимые предприятия, скорее всего, основной объём своего шёлка импортируют, и у них есть какие-либо частички, которые Криспино хотят уничтожить.  
  
— Другими словами, нет причин верить, что Сара была где-то рядом с местом убийства той ночью.  
  
— Ты не выглядишь удивлённым, — подметил Сынгиль, изучая его лицо.  
  
— Нет, не думаю. — Как только он успокоил Маккачина достаточно, чтобы закрепить поводок, он забрал перчатку и кусочек ткани из рук Сынгиля. — Я бы солгал, если бы сказал, что надеялся на другой вердикт.  
  
      Сынгиль мудро кивнул.  
  
— Потому что тогда твоё дело было бы закрыто?  
  
— Именно.  
  
      Объяснение было таким же хорошим, как и другие, и проще относилось к реальности. Виктор поблагодарил Сынгиля за потраченное время, позвал к себе Маккачина и направился домой.

 

* * *

 

      Следующие дни прошли в нескончаемом тумане. В какой-то момент — в воскресенье, не ранее — Виктор наконец вспомнил, что хотел сравнить депозитные сальдо, которые ему дала Сара, с записями банка, которые он уже получил от вдовы Карпишека, и он поехал для этого в офис. Они сходились. _«Пожертвования от компании»,_ _блять_ _._  
  
      Он сказал Отабеку об этом на следующий день, и Отабек пообещал найти концы со своей стороны. А потом была тишина от нью-йоркской полиции, что не было сюрпризом; бюрократия доставляла столько проблем.  
  
      Что же до Виктора, он… справлялся, как-то. Это было лучшее, что он мог, в любом случае. Он проживал каждый день так, словно его толкала вперёд только мышечная память. Он потратил всё утро вторника, уставившись на речи Карпишека и находя всю ложь, пока бумага не покраснела к обеду. Он забыл купить себе сигареты. Мила, давшая какую-то клятву на Новый год, которую он не до конца понимал, стала присоединяться к вечернему чаепитию Якова, и каждый день в три часа весь второй час пах разными видами чая. Ему стало интересно, начал ли он сходить с ума. Юра начал спрашивать каждое утро, нужно ли ему что-то, будто он видел Виктора как сраного инвалида, и раздражение Виктора от этого вопроса росло с каждым разом, когда он задавался. До сих пор он всё ещё мог улыбаться, когда отказывался. Он правда надеялся, что Юрий скоро перестанет спрашивать, потому что не был уверен, что был в силах выдерживать это.  
  
      Маккачин не покидал его, когда он приходил домой; он бы бесконечно скулил, когда Виктор уходил. Он не знал, как справиться с этим. Всё перестало болеть на третий день, и он был в порядке. Обработка самогона Кристофа была всё светлее и светлее, и звук дребезжащих в упаковке барбитала таблеток становился громче каждый раз, когда он принимал их, но это было нормально. Всё проходит. Он просто делал пометки, чтобы взять больше, когда вспоминал.  
  
      Прежде чем он понял это, снова наступила среда, что значило важную поездку в Западную Психоаналитическую клинику — блядская _Трайбека_  — прежде чем возвращаться домой. Прошедшую неделю он потратил, пытаясь, с разной степенью успеха, не думать о многих вещей, и Юри, по очевидным причинам, был одной из этих «вещей». К несчастью для него, это было совершенно невозможно сделать сегодня вечером.  
  
— Мистер Никифоров?  
  
      Виктор моргнул, чувствуя себя так, будто его грубо выдернули из его мыслей. Комната ожидания в Западной Психоаналитической клинике встретила его тишиной. Как он попал сюда? Он пришёл? Судя по всему. Как долго он сидел там, прежде чем девушка на ресепшене позвала его?  
  
— Мистер Никифоров? — попробовала она снова. — Он ждёт Вас.  
  
— Точно. Конечно, — улыбнулся Виктор ей в ответ настолько тепло, насколько мог, пока сражался с тем, что чувствовалось как первая волна паники.  
  
      Коридор, который вёл от зоны ресепшена к кабинетам, был узок даже по меркам города. Когда Виктор собрался войти, уже вышла восхитительная женщина, одетая в вельвет и мех.  
  
      Он не мог соотнести её черты — чёрные волосы, убранные под шёлковый шарф, бесконечные ноги и подобную алебастру кожу, которая не активировала никакие воспоминания у Виктора. Это было плохо; он точно должен был помнить это лицо и эти глаза, которые выглядели бы как шторм, если бы в них не было задумчивости.  
  
      Он отошёл, давая ей пройти. Она поблагодарила его улыбкой, проходя мимо, но не сказала и слова, когда шла к выходу.  
  
— Хах. Она правда та ещё штучка, да?  
  
      Теперь, когда он подумал об этом, это, возможно, было впервые, когда он видел дверь напротив кабинета Юри — на ней была табличка с золотыми буквами _«Доктор Жан-Жак Леруа»_  — открытой. Также это был первый раз, когда он смотрел на мужчину, стоявшего перед этой дверью с самоуверенной улыбкой; Виктору понадобился один взгляд, чтобы понять: эго этого мужчины позволяет ему использовать личный почтовый индекс.  
  
— Уверен, так и есть, — пробормотал он в ответ.  
  
— Я знаю. Я самый счастливый мужчина на свете. — Он решил показать блестящую золотую полосу на левой руке таким образом, что, если бы у него не хватало одного пальца, Виктор был бы вполне оправдан в нанесении первого удара. — Я позаботился о том, чтобы сделать ей предложение, когда она позволила это сделать.  
  
      Доктор Леруа говорил с такого расстояния, чтобы Виктор не мог просто пройти мимо, не разорвав мгновенно этот разговор или не будучи абсолютно невежливым. Он решил не отмечать, что да, он заметил кольцо на её пальце, и да, если бы в коридоре было ещё светлее, он был бы ослеплён, когда она прошла мимо.  
  
— Поздравляю вас обоих.  
  
— Спасибо. Простите, мне просто надо было убрать это с дороги — Вы знаете, как это бывает, да? Необходимость установить некоторые правила сходу. Иначе чем мы будем отличаться от животных? — Доктор Леруа оттолкнулся от стены и указал рукой внутрь своего кабинета. — Прежде чем мы начнём, что будет на сегодняшний вечер Вашим ядом? Кофе? Чай?  
  
      Виктор наконец понял, что должно прийти к нему раньше: всё это время доктор Леруа ожидал, что он зайдёт. Что?  
  
— Прошу прощения, я бы поболтал ещё, но у меня встреча с доктором Кацуки.  
  
« _На которую я из-за тебя опаздываю_ ,» — едва не добавил он.  
  
      В любой другой день было бы забавно наблюдать за эмоциями, которые появились на лице доктора: замешательство, осознание, лёгкий испуг… и затем длительное тяжёлое смущение. Юра получил бы от этого удовольствие, он был уверен.  
  
— М-моя ошибка тогда, — заикнулся он. — Простите… Я правда думал, что Вы к кому-то другому.  
  
— Случается с лучшими из нас. — Виктор понял, что это было таким же изящным выходом, какой он собирался использовать, и начал двигаться. — Прошу прощения тогда.  
  
      Доктор Леруа отступил, и Виктор быстро забыл этот странный бесполезный разговор. Он зашёл прямо в кабинет Юри, закрыл дверь за собой и, сняв пальто и повесив его на дверной крючок, не встречался взглядом с Юри.  
  
— Прости, я поздно. Где ты хочешь видеть меня сегодня, Док?  
  
      После содержательной паузы Юри ответил:  
  
— Где хочешь.  
  
      Виктор хотел сидеть на заднем сидении кэба, который отвёз бы его домой. Вместо этого он занял одно из кресел напротив стола Юри. Что-то в кушетке и мягком кресле с прошлой недели чувствовалось, будто это было слишком… он не хотел использовать слово «интимный». Ничего другого, впрочем, в его голову не приходило.  
  
      Он чувствовал, как глаза Юри следили за каждым его движением, пока он наконец не плюхнулся в кресло. Даже тогда пристальный взгляд Юри был поло тысячью и одним вопросом, которые не были произнесены вслух.  
  
— Ты выглядишь усталым, Виктор.  
  
— Это был длинный день.  
  
      Виктор понял, что говорит. Он явно не помнил, как он делал большую часть этого, но всё равно чувствовал то же самое в конце, как будто время замедлилось до вялого темпа, чтобы соответствовать туману, с которым он боролся в течение последних нескольких дней. Сколько прошло дней с тех пор, как это началось? Было бы просто посчитать, но, возможно, он на самом деле не хотел знать ответа на этот вопрос, потому что это вызвало бы ещё один: _если это так давно продолжается, почему тебе не становится лучше?_  
  
— Ты хочешь поговорить о нём?  
  
— Не так много рассказывать. Бумажная работа, она не заканчивается… Чувствую себя так, будто прикован к своему столу цепями.  
  
      Появился блокнот и причудливая ручка, когда Юри начал что-то записывать — нет, на самом деле в этот раз была другая ручка. Новая? Может. Ему было интересно, была ли она подарком, или Юри купил её себе сам. Боже, но Юри был усладой усталых глаз… всегда был, но сегодня он был чем-то ещё, одетый в костюм цвета бургунди, скроенном без пощады, чтобы сидеть по фигуре, и Виктор боролся с внезапным иррациональным желанием выпить его как хорошее вино.  
  
— Из-за твоего дела, над которым ты работаешь, да?  
  
— Да.  
  
      Ещё писанина. Почему Юри так много писал? Что вообще могло заставить кого-то писать о подобном скучном дне? Виктор изучал стол Юри, богатую отделку дерева, сучки, завитки и узоры, в которых можно было заблудиться. И хотя в этом не было причин, этот стол напомнил ему о другом, в другом здании на другом конце города, стоящий рядом с окном, которое выходило на Центральный Парк, на котором стояла пепельница со многими-многими окурками.  
  
— Виктор? — Голос Юри прорезался сквозь его мысли, но недостаточно хорошо. — Что в твоей голове?  
  
— Ничего, — выдохнул он. — Прости. Я отвлёкся.  
  
— Что тебя отвлекает?  
  
      Хороший вопрос. Он должен был предугадать его. Теперь, что было ложью? Он должен был быть готов и к _этому_. Блять, почему он был так плох в этой тупой игре сегодня? Он должен был быть способным уклоняться от этих вопросов во сне.  
  
— Не знаю. Думаю, это дело — всё дело.  
  
— О котором ты не можешь мне рассказать?  
  
— К несчастью.  
  
      Юри вздохнул. Он оттолкнулся от стола, чтобы мог скрестить ноги и положить блокнот на колено.  
  
— Давай попробуем ещё раз, только в этот раз ты не будешь мне врать: что случилось за последние семь дней, что даже сейчас занимает твои мысли?  
  
      Виктор вновь почувствовал проблеск тьмы в своих глазах. Это было чувство, которое он очень хорошо узнал за эти последние несколько дней, и это было далеко не впервые, когда ему пришлось бороться с ним. Сегодня вечером он упорствовал, отказываясь умирать, оставаясь в низком постоянном пламени. Он не знал, было ли необходимым улучшением.  
  
      Единственной причиной, по которой Виктор в итоге начал говорить правду, было отсутствие других вариантов. Ложь была ресурсоёмкой, и рассказ, который должен был быть достаточно сложным, чтобы обмануть кого-то вроде доктора Кацуки, требовал ясности мысли, которую Виктор просто не мог достичь сегодня вечером.  
  
— Возможно, у меня была… встреча, — он сглотнул что-то горькое, которое появилось в горле от этого слова, — о которой я жалею.  
  
      К счастью, Юри не попросил его расшифровать, что он имел под этим в виду — его глаза немного расширились, прежде чем он вернулся к своему нейтральному аккуратному собранному выражению, которое сказало Виктору, что он понял.  
  
— В каком именно смысле ты жалеешь об этом?  
  
— Я хотел, чтобы она не случалась. — Это было правдой, которой было легко поделиться, потому что это могло значить множество различных вещей. — Я не могу вернуться во времени, впрочем, так что я хотел бы забыть об этом. — Но почему-то это происходило не так быстро, как хотелось Виктору. Почему?  
  
— Это прискорбно. — Письмо Юри стало более неуверенным, полное остановок и ложных начинаний, слов, которые он перечёркивал и заменял другими. Он ничего не говорил длительное время. — Полагаю, если бы ты _мог_ повернуть время вспять со знаниями, которые у тебя есть сейчас, ты позаботился о том, чтобы избежать этой встречи?  
  
      Виктор рассмеялся, прежде чем понял это. Это было _смешно._ Почему это было смешно?  
  
— Не было способа избежать её.  
  
      Письмо неожиданно остановилось. Впервые за их сеансы Виктор понял, что смотрел в глаза Юри.  
  
      Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы утонуть в них. О чёрт.  
  
— И к тому же, сейчас она закончилась, — быстро добавил Виктор, — так что неважно. Что ты можешь сделать, верно?  
  
— Виктор, — голос Юри понизился практически до шёпота, — тебя заставили?  
  
      У него был ответ на это. Да. Это было бизнес-сделкой. Он оплатил долг, который был должен два года. Он приобрёл новую информацию — информацию, которая была важной для его дела.  
  
— Нет.  
  
      Ответ Юри последовал мгновенно.  
  
— Не могу сказать, пытаешься ли ты убедить себя или меня.  
  
— Нет. Я… — Он боролся с чем-то в горле, которое съедало все слова. Во рту неожиданно пересохло. — Я был единственным, кто пришёл к нему. Я _знал_ … Я знал, что случится, когда зашёл туда.  
  
— Потому что ты этого хотел?  
  
      Он… он должен был. Альтернатива значила не делать ничего, всё ещё обладать этим долгом и позволить Лео выпустить свой сюжет. Теперь, когда у них были реальные, твердые доказательства, полицейские, наконец, отказались от своей теории мафии, и это облегчило бы некоторое давление, которое они оказывали на Виктора и агентство. Лео бы отступил и оставил его в покое на, как надеялся Виктор, долгое время. В конце концов он это сделал ради собственного блага.  
  
      Разве нет?  
  
— Он не приставлял пистолет к моему виску. — Голос дрожал. Он не мог избавиться от этого, почему? Здесь было так холодно? Нет, не было, потому что камин был зажжён. Это было как в его квартире: он дрожал и не мог остановить это. Юри заметил? — Я мог остановить это в любое мгновение. Я мог уйти.  
  
— Не испытывая никаких последствий за это, я уверен, — Юри наклонился вперёд. — Или я ошибаюсь?  
  
      Дон Криспино любил чистые рабочие места и красивые вещи.  
  
      Виктор был «дорогостоящим рискованным капиталовложением».  
  
— Я… я не хочу больше говорить об этом.  
  
      Юри тяжело вздохнул. Он закрыл блокнот и положил на стол, достаточно близко, чтобы он мог вновь дотянуться до него. Виктор не был уверен, было ли это сделано, чтобы ему было комфортно.  
  
— Важно быть честным с самим собой, Виктор. Ты должен понять, где проходит грань между событиями, которые являются последствиями твоих действий, и несправедливостями, совершенными не по твоей вине.  
  
      Виктор вновь рассмеялся. Он почти не осознавал этого, потому что его голос звучал очень далеко. Какого чёрта? Он так устал.  
  
— Уверен, это была моя вина, — пробормотал он на выдохе.  
  
— Тогда просвети меня.  
  
      На это Виктор усмехнулся.  
  
— Тебе придётся ради этого освободить свою ночь.  
  
— А если я это сделаю? Тогда ты поговоришь со мной?  
  
      Справедливый вопрос.  
  
      Самое страшное в этом было то, что, если оставить его на произвол судьбы, Виктор и не думал, что он вообще рассматривал разговор с Юри. Новогодняя ночь теперь была просто памятью, начиная выцветать, как и все воспоминания, но её часть всё ещё держалась чувствами: в ощущении быть безрассудным, незащищённым в присутствии другого человека впервые за столь длинное время, и каким _облегчением_ это было. Виктор хотел говорить — или _не_ говорить — с ним всю ночь, каждую ночь. Просто не здесь.  
  
_И не с доктором Кацуки._  
  
— Я просто хочу помочь тебе, Виктор. — Но, к несчастью, доктор Кацуки говорил с ним в этот момент. — Ты это знаешь, да? Но ты построил стены вокруг себя, отрезая себя ото всех. Даже тех, кто желает тебе добра.  
  
      Виктор ничего не сказал на это. Юри всё ещё говорил с ним таким же мягким нежным тоном, и часть его ненавидела это. Он чувствовал покровительство, и он читал это, будто Юри боялся сломать его. Это не имело смысла, потому что ломать было нечего. Почему там чему-то быть? _Это было бизнес-сделкой._  
  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты впустил меня, — продолжил говорить Юри. — Также, как ты, видимо, доверяешь своим телом, я бы хотел, чтобы ты доверял своим разумом.  
  
      Виктор отшатнулся от этого, будто его ударили. Это именно так чувствовалось, и когда он прогнал эти слова несколько раз в голове — чтобы убедиться, что он не _ослышался_  — чувство жжения усилилось в сотни раз.  
  
— Какого чёрта это должно значить?  
  
— Ничего, — быстро сказал Юри. — Беру слова назад.  
  
— Это… это было просто блядски непрофессионально.  
  
— Да, — согласился с ним Юри. — И я прошу прощения. Я не должен был говорить этого.  
  
      Виктор так сильно хотел прочитать настоящее раскаяние в лице и словах Юри. Были оттенки, наверняка, в его напряженной позе и широких, обеспокоенных глазах. Но была причина, по которой эти слова были настолько резкими и глубокими — он ожидал чего-то подобного от самого Дона, или Микеле, или Сары, или, может быть, даже Якова в очень плохой день. И он не предполагал, ни в одном из этих сценариев, что это повредит так же сильно, как сейчас.  
  
      Это было не потому что Юри _знал_ или заявлял, что знал о произошедшем. И вспоминая ту встречу, у него не было блядской ноги, чтобы стоять, не так ли? Никто не заставлял его представлять себе Юри вместо Дона, и когда это действительно сработало, потому что он, по-видимому, был развратным куском дерьма, никто не заставлял его прийти сюда сегодня вечером вместо того, чтобы умолять с оправданием, потому что он едва мог смотреть Юри в глаза.  
  
      По крайней мере, теперь он знал, что думал о нём Юри. Хорошо знать.  
  
— Тебе жаль, что ты сказал это громко.  
  
— Виктор, это не так…  
  
— Нет. Знаешь, что? С меня хватит. — Он дрожал, когда встал, дрожал, когда застёгивал пуговицы своего пиджака, и дрожал, когда шёл к двери, каждый шаг к которой уводил его всё дальше от доктора Кацуки.  
  
— Говори Якову, что хочешь. Я это заканчиваю.  
  
      Юри смотрел на него из-за стола, когда он надевал пальто. Виктор не мог видеть его взгляда, но это было нормально. Он не был уверен, что действительно смог бы смотреть в глаза Юри снова и не обжечься при этом тем, что было давно обещано.  
  
— Если ты уйдёшь таким образом, — тихо сказал Юри, — у меня не будет выбора, и я предоставлю мистеру Фельцману свои настоящие рекомендации. Ты знаешь, что это значит.  
  
— Хорошо, делай всё худшее! — Слова выходили так, будто были вырезаны на его горле. — Что Яков сделает, выставит меня? Сожжёт? — Он издал смешок. — Всяко лучше, чем сидеть здесь, неделя за неделей, пока ты копаешься в моей голове, вытаскивая оттуда все те вещи, о которых я не хочу даже _думать_ , заставляя меня переживать их снова, и снова, и снова, и — ради чего? Чтобы смотреть, как я страдаю? Это… это забавляет тебя? — Его голос надломился на этой фразе; предательство имело солёный вкус, и он почти хотел застрелиться. К чёрту это всё. — Ты не можешь _исправить_ меня. Ты даже не знаешь, какого чёрта делаешь!  
  
      Всю его тираду Юри молчал. Виктор надеялся, что он поспорит, встанет из-за стола и накричит в ответ, ударит его в лицо и скажет, что он ошибется. Чтобы успокоить его мягкими обещаниями и извинениями, мазь, по крайней мере, сделала бы это менее болезненным, когда он истекал кровью. Отрицать всё, устроит какую-то драку, что-то _скажет_! Он по крайней мере заслужил это, нет?  
  
      Или… нет. Может, не заслужил, и, может, это имело смысл. Если Юри действительно было плевать — если всё это Виктор был ничем большим, как чеком, какой-то тёплой _вещью_ для него, с которым можно было играться, когда было настроение, тогда почему Юри должен был потрудиться и потратить на него больше усилий?  
  
      Всё теперь имело смысл. То, что он пришёл к этому осознанию через разум, должно было избавить его от боли, но ему не могло так повезти. Потому что не так давно он шел домой с бурного Таймс-сквер с головой, полной света от тумана чувства, которое он не испытывал годами, и мир казался немного менее серым.  
  
      Иногда было забавно, как все складывалось. Он хотел бы просто забыть обо всем этом.  
  
      Юри наконец начал говорить, когда он открыл дверь.  
  
— Виктор, пожалуйста…  
  
— До свидания, доктор Кацуки. Простите, что потратил Ваше время.

 

* * *

 

     К концу дня Виктор даже не помнил, как добрался домой. Он помнил, как вылетел из клиники, борясь с жжением в своих глазах и тем, что чувствовалось как тиски на сердце. Он добрался до улицы и пошёл в каком-то случайном направлении; он не знал, как долго или далеко, потому что следующее, что он помнил, — он вышел из кэба перед своим домом, и у водителя не было сдачи, но Виктор сказал «возьмите, _просто возьмите, всё в порядке_ ». Какая, чёрт возьми, была разница? Теперь ему было плевать.  
  
      Виктор обыскал свою квартиру в попытках найти что-то, что ему могло помочь. Ему надо было это, ему надо было… что-то, сегодня ночью, что-то, способное обеспечить ему ночь без мыслей о Юри или Доне Криспино, или обоих, которые менялись местами в знакомам ужасном решении, от коего его тошнило. Он не доверял себе решение пойти в CasaRoja и _не_ пить там слепо, поэтому это должно было быть что-то здесь.  
  
      Бутылки джина, которые ему так любезно дал Кристоф, были уже пустыми, впрочем — он выпил всё утром вместо кофе и сказал себе, что до следующего визита Кристофа будет оставаться трезвым. _Блять_ _._ У него всё ещё не было сигарет, хотя, должно быть, это был сотый раз, когда он сказал себе, потому что Юрий, вероятно, был прав, и это было навсегда, это повреждение мозга, это было _навсегда_ , и он будет таким до дня своей смерти.  
  
      Маккачин скулил и ходил за ним по всей квартире, когда он рвал и метал в поисках сигарет. Он держался низко на полу, но постоянно близко, и ощущение его тепла, прижатого к его ноге, было единственной хорошей вещью, которую он должен был держать прямо сейчас, чтобы оставаться на земле. Маккачин заслужил лучшего. Виктор хотел извиниться, но его горло было плотиной, которую могло прорвать в любой момент, а он не хотел расстраивать его ещё больше.  
  
      Оказалось, что у него осталось две таблетки барбитала, что было также хорошо, как их отсутствие.  
  
      Что это было тогда? Это было дном? Он наконец оплатил долг — не Дону, но какой-то более высокой сущности, или какой-то высшей силе где-то? Вселенной? Он ненавидел это, он ненавидел это, _он ненавидел это он ненавидел это и это больно, Господи, как это больно._ Но он мог следовать этому, или, по крайней мере, он был уверен в попытке, если это значило, каким-то образом, что он будет прощён за свою ошибку два года назад.  
  
      Может ли это быть.?  
  
       _Конечно нет._ Он почти хотел засмеяться над собственными мыслями, пусть и на всего мгновение. Он серьёзно, на самом деле позволил себе _надеяться_ на это? Это было глупо.  
  
      Нет, это было так, как должно, и всегда так было. Потому что Дон был аномалией: один вдовец создал целый свод правил, которые Виктор принял, несмотря на каждую клеточку своего тела, просящей не делать этого, потому что как ещё он мог искупиться? Эти сто двадцать одна жизнь, которые исчезли из-за него… они никогда не будут полностью отплачены. Не в этой жизни. Он всегда будет в красном.  
  
      И всё это, все эти вещи, наконец окунули его обратно в отчаянье. Когда его колени подвели его, и плотину прорвало, это было не потому что Дон взял его, или из-за непрошенных кинжалов, которые вылетали изо рта Юри, врезаясь снова и снова в стены разума Виктора. Нет, после всего, правда была намного проще, чем должна была быть: всё, что с ним случилось, тем или иным способом, возвращалось за _его_ высокомерие, _его_ ошибку два года назад. Так что он сам навлёк это всё на себя, и неважно, как сильно он страдал, этого было недостаточно.  
  
      И никогда не будет достаточно. Может, это, может, что-то ещё, стоило сломать.


	6. Kairosclerosis

**кайросклерозис**  
_сущ._ мгновение, когда ты понимаешь, что ты счастлив в настоящий момент, сознательно пытаясь сохранить чувство, которое принуждает твоё сознание идентифицировать его, выделить и поместить в контекст, где оно будет медленно растворяться, пока не станет просто послевкусием.

 

* * *

 

_10 января 1929.  
  
Он сводит меня с ума.  
  
Я не знаю: намеренно он делает это или нет. И если я скажу ему это прямо в лицо, интересно, как он отреагирует? Зная его, он, возможно, рассмеётся, думая, что я шучу. Он может даже перевернуть вопрос и спросить меня, почему я это чувствую. У меня не будет ответа ему.  
  
Это не делает чувство менее бессмысленным. Я понял, что мечтаю о нём ночами, когда не думаю о худших вещах, и, может, это играет роль в большом количестве моих мыслей о нём в течение дня. Его глаза, его губы, его голос. Тепло его тела, прижатое ко мне. Вкус его кожи. Это никогда не закончится.  
  
Хоть и должно было. Мы расстались на самых ужасных словах, и он сказал кое-что, что резануло глубже, чем я мог подумать. Вопреки своему здравому смыслу, я спросил у Ю и М совета — гипотетически, конечно же, и я не думаю, что они подозревают что-то. В любом случае, они оба дали мне одинаковый ответ: никогда больше не видеться с ним. Это того не стоит. Есть альтернативы, сказали они, лучшие варианты, которые не причинят тебе боли. Уйди от него, пока ты впереди.  
  
Я не знаю, почему, после всего, что случилось, я просто не могу уйти._

 

__

 

      Остаток утра следующего дня Виктор провёл в жутком чувстве спокойствия. Он не был уверен, было ли это первым признаком восстановления — худшее было позади и всё такое — или это было простым напоминанием мира, которое нависло над человеком, готовым повеситься. В его венах было оцепенение, притупляя его чувства. Он предположил, что это делали с тобой слёзы ночь напролёт до тех пор, пока не оставалось сил на крик, чтобы заснуть, свернувшись вокруг своей собаки. Каким-то образом это помогло ему функционировать на следующее утро.  
  
      Что более важно, это помогло ему работать. Благонамеренные граждане звонили в агентство с советами с начала года, хотя никакой из них ещё не подходил; разбирая все предположения и слухи, он сомневался, что они вообще когда-либо подойдут. Старые дела, которые могли быть «связаны», оказались на его столе, обойдя стороной его внимание. Он медленно пробивался сквозь кучу, подхватив направление с третьей или четвёртой попытки: местные ужасные убийства, в которых жертвы получили больше нескольких пулевых ранений. Тем не менее он просматривал их, терпеливо, одно за другим. Это было нормально. Это было лучше ничегонеделания.  
  
      Его глаза были направлены на дверь или на телефон на его столе. Он просто ждал чего-то, и он знал, что это настанет. _Теперь в любую минуту._ Это мог быть даже стук в дверь от Якова, зовущего его в свой кабинет, чтобы деликатно уволить его, или телефонный звонок из Западной Психоаналитической Клиники, оповещающий его об окончании его лечения, что в любом случае послужило бы причиной увольнения Яковом. Это просто был вопрос времени.  
  
      Стук в его дверь последовал, когда он был в середине разбора очередного дела: тело, найденное повешенным в сарае, убитое двумя выстрелами в затылок; это не было даже немного близко к убийству Карпишека. Он посмотрел на свои часы. Как раз перед обедом? Судя по всему, Яков мог быть таким жестоким.  
  
— Входите.  
  
      Но не Яков стоял за дверью, увидел он, когда та распахнулась.  
  
— Хей. — Юра не выглядел сегодня на него злым, что, полагал он, было маленькой победой. — Ты сейчас принимаешь посетителей?  
  
— Не всегда, — вздохнул Виктор, засунув папку в переполненную коробку с подписью « _Выкинуть_ » у его ног. — Очередной желающий продать нам информацию о личной жизни Карпишека? Сомневаюсь, что на данный момент мы получим что-то важное.  
  
— Нет, не думаю, что он здесь ради этого, — нахмурился Юрий, разглядывая катастрофическую зону бумаг и коробок, которая была в кабинете Виктора. Он выглядел так, будто собирался сказать что-то по этому поводу, но решил не делать этого в последнюю секунду. — Он говорит, что должен что-то доставить, но это звучит чертовски поверхностно. Впрочем, ничего больше мне не говорят.  
  
      Виктор искоса посмотрел на него.  
  
— Доставить?  
  
— Как я и сказал, чертовски поверхностно.  
  
      Он знал Юрия Плисецкого достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять: сегодня больше он ничего не узнает.  
  
— Ты можешь послать его наверх, пожалуйста?  
  
— Да, этого не случится, — усмехнулся Юра. — Возможно, тебе стоит увидеть это самому. Он внизу.  
  
      Ха? Виктор собирался было спросить, но Юра отмахнулся от его намерения и направился к лестнице вниз — вероятнее всего, направляясь в кабинет детектива, за которым должен был следовать сегодня, если бы его спросили. Виктор наконец поднялся со своего места, прошёл запутанным путём между коробками и вышел за дверь, остановившись, чтобы заглянуть через перила. Отсюда он никого не видел, но в зоне отдыха была слепая точка с этого места…  
  
      Он правда не знал, чего ожидал. В его голове проносились образы немаркированных конвертов без обратного адреса, содержавшие кровавые отпиленные части тела. Другим возможным вариантом была коробка с бомбой внутри, которая была бы неактивной до момента, когда он открыл бы коробку. Это было, конечно, маловероятными возможностями, которая несла в себе сильную иронию, и разве высшим силам не нравились такие вещи?  
  
      Когда он наконец достиг зоны отдыха, впрочем, он определённо не предвидел этого: огромная продуманная композиция из белых цветов, стоявшая на кофейном столике. Десятки роз и гвоздик находились в окрашенной плетёной корзине, осыпанные лилиями в самом расцвете, которые смотрели на него, пусть и без его недоумения. Цветы заняли всё пространство на столе, напоминая ему похоронную композицию… и что-то ещё, что-то из недавних или далёких событий, которые он не мог вспомнить.  
  
      «Доставка» скрывала лицо мужчины, сидевшего за ней, поэтому Виктор был вынужден двинуть головой, чтобы увидеть, кто это был. И, наверно, он не ожидал увидеть _этого_ человека, ожидавшего его, но в ретроспективе должен был.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
      Юри не поднимался до этого момента. Но он напрягся, когда услышал голос Виктора, и прочистил горло, когда выпрямил спину.  
  
— Привет, Виктор. Я… ты хорошо выглядишь. Лучше, чем вчера, по крайней мере. Я рад.  
  
      Это не говорит о многом, хотелось сказать ему в ответ.  
  
— Ты не ответил. Почему ты здесь? — Он указал на цветочную композицию, которая выглядела всё более и более глупо с каждой секундой. — Что это всё?  
  
— Широкий жест, полагаю. Всё время это выглядело как хорошая идея. — Юри наклонился вперёд и соединил руки, уставившись на всё ещё закрытый бутон лилии прямо перед собой. — И это также извинение… если ты примешь его.  
  
— Извинение, — повторил Виктор.  
  
— Ты не обязан принимать его, — быстро и тихо сказал Юри. — По правде говоря, я понимаю, если ты решишь выгнать меня.  
  
— По правде говоря, часть меня рассматривает этот вариант.  
  
— Не весь ты? — Юри рассмеялся. — Это уже лучше, чем я надеялся.  
  
      Виктор ничего не сказал на это. В любом случае, он не мог придумать, что сказать.  
  
      Что-то в Юри выглядело… не так сегодня. Он всё ещё был абсолютно восхитительным, как и всегда, но в его плечах было небольшое напряжение, которое не ускользнуло от взгляда Виктора. И было тяжело сказать из-за линз его очков, но… под его глазами были синяки?  
  
      Виктор вздохнул и обошёл стол, чтобы сесть рядом с Юри на диване. Он оставил отмеренное расстояние между ними, аккуратный резерв, который никто из них, возможно, не посмел бы нарушить. Одним словом, он знал, он мог выгнать Юри из этого здания с самого начала. Он всё ещё мог это сделать, но чувствовал, что возможность уже ушла.  
  
— Почему цветы? — наконец спросил он.  
  
      Юри двинул головой, медленно моргнув. Виктору было интересно, как много спал, если вообще спал.  
  
— Они тебе не нравятся?  
  
— Они красивые. — Согласиться с этим не выглядело великим решением по некоторым причинам. Он потянулся и прошёлся подушечкой большого пальца по лепестку розы. Он был таким мягким. — Впрочем, они меня немного шокировали.  
  
— В хорошем или плохом смысле?  
  
— Ты назвал их «широким жестом». Если ты не знаешь, как твоя цель отреагирует на твоё присутствие, представь сначала его, чтобы купить себе немного времени. — Виктор понимал, откуда это пошло; чёрт, он сам пользовался этой уловкой огромное количество раз. — Я не люблю, когда манипулируют таким образом, Юри.  
  
— Понял, — сказал Юри, — но это не моё намерение. Я правда просто хотел извиниться, и это, — он указал на цветы, — выражает степень моего сожаления.  
  
      Виктор ещё раз посмотрел на композицию. У него не было выбора, кроме как принять мысль о серьёзности Юри насчёт этого, хотя бы ради усилий, которые он предпринял, чтобы дотащить это по лестнице и через входную дверь. Композиция выглядела чертовски тяжёлой, и учитывая её размер, Виктор не был уверен, что она без проблем входила в дверной проём.  
  
— Чтобы это возымело смысл, — вырвал Юри его из мыслей, — я бы наполнил всю комнату цветами, если бы мог. Но, полагаю, мистер Фельцман не согласился бы на это.  
  
      Попытка представить реакцию Якова на это не принесла ничего полезного.  
  
— Нет, не думаю, что он согласился бы.  
  
— Ну, мне правда жаль. Я продолжал думать о том сеансе и желать, чтобы можно было всё вернуть. — Голос Юри опустился до бормотания, и он рассматривал запонки на рукавах в очевидной попытке избежать взгляда Виктора. — То, что я сказал тебе прошлой ночью, не должно быть в твоей терапии, и я очень сильно жалею об этом. В своей голове я имел в виду совершенно другое. Но я знал в момент, когда сказал эти слова, что вообще не должен был произносить их.  
  
      Виктор не смог удержаться от вопроса.  
  
— Что ты на самом деле имел в виду? В твоей голове.  
  
— Неважно, я всё ещё не должен был говорить это… особенно в свете произошедшего с тобой.  
  
      Снова это. Виктор не хотел вновь проходить через эту усталую дискуссию ещё раз.  
  
—  _Со_ мной ничего не случилось, — сказал он сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Это просто… случилось.  
  
— Да, конечно. Моя ошибка.  
  
      Спешность, с которой Юри согласился, раздражала его. Виктору было интересно, играли ли с ним: может, Юри, через всю проекцию сомнений и раскаяний, вёл его к древу вопросов, которое предназначалось для того, чтобы поймать его, медленно, но верно. Это определённо не было слишком надуманной возможностью; в конце концов, это происходило ранее.  
  
      Когда тишина должна была растянуться навсегда, Виктор решил всё равно сыграть, длинно тяжело выдохнув.  
  
— Всё равно ты не должен так поддерживать меня.  
  
— Снова, не моё намерение… но справедливо. — Юри поднял очки выше на переносицу и потёр глаза с тихим стоном. — Прости, я всё делаю неправильно, я просто хочу покрыть причинённый ущерб.  
  
— Моей ноги не будет в клинике.  
  
— Я ожидал этого.  
  
— Тогда что ты вообще предлагаешь?  
  
— Обед со мной. — Слова выскочили изо рта Юри тут же, будто он ждал этого вопроса от Виктора и прямо ответил, прежде чем Виктор смог бы оспорить это.  
  
— Прости?  
  
— Это меньшее, что я могу сделать. Ты пришёл ко мне за помощью, а когда она тебе была больше всего нужна, я сделал всё только хуже. — Юри наконец неуверенно поднял голову и встретился со взглядом Виктора. — Я не могу отметить произошедшее в клинике, неважно, как мне хотелось бы. Позволь мне загладить вину? — Он печально улыбнулся. — По крайней мере, позволь вытащить тебя из твоей головы хотя бы на время?  
  
      Виктор разбил это предложение на слова, на чёртовы буквы в своём разуме. Неважно, как он обрезал бы это, это всё равно звучало в итоге одинаково.  
  
— Твоя идея терапии… это свидание.  
  
— Свидание? — повторил Юри. Его черты смягчились, и он издал лёгкий смешок. — Твои слова, не мои. Но она не обязана им быть. И это не терапия, впрочем, полагаю, уходом прошлым вечером ты уволил меня как своего терапевта.  
  
      Виктор поморщился. Оглядываясь назад, да, возможно, это было грубо с его стороны.  
  
— А.  
  
— Это просто обед. — Юри потянулся в своё пальто и достал оттуда кусочек бумаги, написал на его задней стороны что-то, пользуясь драгоценным свободным местом, которое осталось на столике перед ним. — Завтра вечером, если ты свободен? Ты не обязан решать это прямо сейчас, но позвони мне завтра, чтобы я знал, надо ли готовить на двоих.  
  
      Виктор взял бумагу, как только её протянул ему Юри. Он закончил тем, что сначала проверил переднюю часть, потому что этой стороной был обращён к нему лист, к тому же он был любопытным и не мог справиться с этим. Это был чек из какого-то заведения, которое называлось «Золотой Дракон», выяснил он: ресторана, судя по всему, это был счёт за какую-то доставку. На другой стороне Юри написал номер телефона.  
  
      Чувство дежа вю, которое поселилось в нём в тот момент, было мощным.  
  
— Не хочу больше занимать твоё время. — Юри наконец поднялся на ноги. Он потратил немного времени, поправляя пару роз, которые немного сместились со своих первоначальных мест, видимо, от перемещения на столик. — И, Виктор, всё в порядке, если ты ответишь отрицательно. Я полностью понимаю.  
  
      Чем больше он смотрел на цифры, написанные на бумаге, тем больше, казалось, что они посмели что-то сделать. Он не был уверен насчёт этого; он всё ещё даже не был уверен, что чувствовал о появлении Юри здесь, тем более о его нетрадиционном способе извиниться.  
  
— Что, если откажусь? — спросил он. — Что тогда случится?  
  
— Тогда здесь мы попрощаемся. — Юри не смотрел на него, но Виктор слышал отголосок душевной боли в его голосе, как если бы он был в трауре. — Я скажу тебе, что эта встреча была привилегией, и я надеюсь, что ты найдёшь мир. Я желаю тебе наилучшего в твоём настоящем расследовании. И тогда, если я почувствую себя совсем храбрым… Я дам тебе знать: вечно буду сожалеть о том, что прогнал тебя.  
  
      Это казалось неправильным, всё было неправильным. Между ними в воздухе было напряжение, безымянное и неловкое, которое он не мог рассеять. Как ни странно, в его голове промелькнула заблудшая мысль, когда Юри повернулся, чтобы уйти: что-то не до конца оформившееся о том, что _подобные моменты должны заканчиваться поцелуем_.  
  
      Но этого не случилось, и когда Юри вышел за дверь, Виктор был оставлен, уставившись на цветы, оставленные позади, и чувствуя себя… пустым. Пустым внутри.  
  
      Может, это объясняло ответ, который он в итоге дал Юри позже вечером по телефону. Когда он положил телефон и оказался погружён в тишину, которая чувствовалась как-то гнетуще, ему стало интересно, сделал ли он ошибку.  
  
  
      Когда он поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть, чем занимался Маккачин, то увидел, как пёс уставился на вазу с цветами, по большому счёту розами, стоявшую посередине обеденного стола. Композиция Юри была слишком большой, чтобы делать с ней что-то, поэтому он разделил её на небольшие букеты и «распространить радость»: Мила забрала корзинку и львиную долю цветов к своему удовольствию, Яков получил веточку лилий, которая, как знал Виктор, будет повешена в гардеробной владельца печально известного кабаре — если он сможет найти её вечером, в любом случае. Связанный вручную букет, оставленный в _Casa Roja_ , обеспечил ему бутылку бурбона и «открытое приглашение» от Кристофа, которое он пробормотал по-французски, чтобы не возмущать своих посетителей.  
  
      Но он оставил большую часть молодых цветов: от крепко закрытых бутонов до тех, которые только начали раскрываться, для себя. На данный момент половина этих цветов была в стеклянной бутылке, которая была наиболее близка к вазе, которую он смог найти, на подоконнике в его офисе; остальная была здесь, в его квартире. Может, имело больше смысла оставить цветы в офисе или просто избавиться от них, как предложил светившийся Юра. Но Виктор решил, что ему нравилось принести несколько домой. Он не был против видеть их, когда перемещался по квартире, и они оживляли его грустное крохотное пространство больше, чем он ожидал.  
  
      И, конечно, ими было легче восхищаться здесь, не прерываясь. Или не отвечая на бесконечные вопросы любопытных детективов, у которых, судя по всему, появилась небольшая работа.  
  
      Впрочем, цветы были действительно красивыми. Это было единственной причиной, по которой он продолжал смотреть на них и почему он чувствовал иногда улыбку, когда они напоминали ему о Юри…  
  
      Его разум снова уплывал, понял Виктор. С тяжёлым вздохом он поманил к себе Маккачина.  
  
— Ты не думаешь ведь, что я схожу с ума, да?  
  
      Маккачин подошёл, чтобы упереться в его колени, и Виктор не был уверен, было ли это «да» или «нет». Но всё же это заставило его чувствовать себя немного лучше.

 

* * *

 

      Позже, когда он хлопал по карманам в поисках разменной монеты, он нашёл вместо этого визитку Юри. На ней был написан его домашний номер на прошлой неделе, вспомнил Виктор после того, как смотрел на неё около минуты. Когда он сравнил этот номер с тем, который Юри оставил на обратной стороне чека утром, он понял, что они не совпадали.  
  
      Хах. Это было странно.  
  
      Но было поздно, несколько глотков бурбона Кристофа посылали приятное чувство в его желудке, заставляя его чувствовать тепло. Так что он не думал об этом.

* * *

 

 

      Адрес, который дал ему Юри, вёл к шикарной высотке на углу Семьдесят Седьмой Стрит и Пятой Авеню, откуда можно было попасть напрямую в Центральный Парк. Тот факт, что резиденция Карпишека была в том же районе, был неудачным совпадением, на котором он старался не зацикливаться. Имело смысл, впрочем, что кто-то с уровнем достатка Юри жил в подобном здании со швейцаром. Таких домов было несколько на Пятой Авеню; должно быть, приятно, подумалось Виктору, быть защищённым подобными башнями, вдали от артерий города. забитых дымом, пулями и кровопролитием.  
  
      Он прибыл за несколько секунд до пяти, неся с собой коробку шоколада. Больше он хотел взять с собой шарф Юри, который хотел вернуть каждый день с начала года. Но судя по всему, некоторые части его памяти всё ещё имели консистенцию швейцарского сыра, поэтому он действительно забыл об этом. Он не помнил об этом, пока не сел в поезд.  
  
      В другой жизни он принёс бы бутылку вина. Но он шпионил за кондитерским магазином с момента, когда вышел из подполья, и он не хотел приезжать с пустыми руками. Поэтому он был с шоколадом.  
  
_Не обращай внимания на последствия этого._ В любом случае, это начал Юри с его гигантской причудливой цветочной композицией. Не смотря на это, Виктор мог явственно слышать, как Эмиль смеялся над ним внутри сознания, когда он постучал в дверь и начал ждать.  
  
      Никакого ответа.  
  
      Виктор мысленно отсчитал минуту и постучал вновь, в этот раз громче. Это также не сработало, и он чувствовал возможности, которые пробегались в его голове. _Он не здесь; он забыл; ты приехал в неверное время или здание неверное, или номер квартиры неверный._ Также могла быть и комбинация этих вариантов.  
  
      Но всегда была более простая возможность: может, Юри не слышал его. Неравномерное распределение окон, которое разрушало простой известняковый фасад здания с видом на улицу, могло значить более сложную планировку квартир, чем предполагал Виктор. Может, блок Юри был массовым; учитывая, что другие двери, которые он видел на этом этаже, были лифтов, это было вполне вероятно.  
  
      Третий стук также остался проигнорированным, прежде чем он наконец испытал удачу и нажал ручку двери. Она легко поддалась, хотя для того, чтобы открыть дверь, ему понадобилось приложить немного больше усилий. Вход в вестибюль открыл большую жилую комнату с потолком, высота которого, должно быть, была около десяти футов. Было сложно не разинуть рот. И он бы сделал это, если бы не услышал вскрик из другой комнаты — за ним быстро последовал звук чего-то тяжёлого, возможно, металлического, упавшего на пол.  
  
      Виктор кинул коробку шоколада на ближайший диван. К моменту, когда он добрался до комнаты, откуда шёл звук, он уже вытащил свой пистолет.  
  
      Комната, как выяснилось, была кухней, с мятного цвета стенами, белой мебелью и блестящим кафелем. Посередине этого был Юри, явно один, стоявший у раковины и запустивший руку под кран. Около его ног лежала большая плоская металлическая кастрюля, и… под ногами хрустели сухари?  
  
— Что, — только и смог произнести Виктор.  
  
— Привет. А… Ты рано?  
  
      Он покачал головой. Ему даже не надо было проверять.  
  
— Нет, на самом деле нет.  
  
      Юри посмотрел на часы, которые были закреплены на стене. Когда он это сделал, то издал шёпот, в котором Виктор узнал проклятье.  
  
      Виктор наконец вспомнил опустить оружие, теперь было ясно, что с Юри ничего не случилось. В любом случае он выглядел более… другим сегодня. Была часть сознания Виктора, которая отказывалась сопоставлять этого мужчину перед ним, ухаживающего за ожогом, одетого в смятый фартук поверх его жилетки, свернутыми рукавами, небольшим количеством муки на щеке, с доктором Кацуки и его эффектными костюмами, полированной обувью и неизмеримой грацией. Нет, этот Юри был хрупким и расстроенным, каким Виктор не мог представить его меньше минуты назад.  
  
      Если не обращать внимания на незначительные травмы, этот вид был вроде покорявшим.  
  
— Что случилось? — спросил он, убирая оружие обратно в кобуру.  
  
      Юри выключил воду. Его лицо покраснело настолько сильно, что Виктор едва замечал небольшой ожог на его руке.  
  
— Ничего. Момент беспечности, который я жажду забыть.  
  
      Что?  
  
      Глаза Виктора продолжали оглядывать кухню, Никифоров пытался понять, что под этим имелось в виду. Более пристальный взгляд на печь, чья дверца была приоткрыта, указал ему на большое количество сухарей, рассыпанных внутри. Гипотеза начала формироваться в его голове.  
  
— Как правило, ты сталкиваешься с такими проблемами во время готовки?  
  
— Признаю, что готовлю не так часто, — дулся Юри, глядя на печь, будто она лично обидела его, — и ничего вроде…  
  
      Виктор ожидал первую часть этого предложения, но оставшаяся дала ему паузу. Нахмурившись, он выключил печь: что-то, что Юри забыл сделать, пока рассказывал всё сам.  
  
      Если так подумать, за те три секунды, которые он провёл в гостиной, прежде чем бежать на кухню, он не особо заметил каких-либо фото в рамках или безделушек, в фойе на крючке висело только одно пальто. Теперь, когда он смотрел на кухню, он заметил, что она была незапятнанной, не считая рассыпанных сухарей и стойки, где Юри готовил… что-то. Что было прекрасно само по себе, но Виктор не мог найти признаки, которые указывали, что здесь кто-то долго жил. Это и то, что номер, данный Юри прошлым вечером, различался с «домашним телефоном» на визитке…  
  
      Обычно приходящие логические заключения были для него наградой. Теперь, впрочем, это приносило больше путаницы.  
  
— Ты здесь не живёшь, да?  
  
      Юри не ответил, но то, как он опустил голову и взгляд, говорило само за себя.  
  
— Кто здесь живёт? — Когда стало понятно, что Юри не собирался отвечать, взгляд Виктора потяжелел. — Юри, если ты не ответишь мне, чья это на самом деле квартиры, я выйду в эту дверь…  
  
— Это моего друга, — наконец пробормотал Юри. — Я попросил об услуге. Его работа, она… он… она принимает множество гостей не из города. — Он пожал плечами и снова и снова вытирал руки о фартук. — Некоторые из них остаются на недели. Другим не очень удобно останавливаться в отелях — или, по крайней мере, больше нет.  
  
      Если это было правдой, Виктор не мог винить их; популярный и якобы любимый политик был убит в собственном номере отеля, что не внушало доверия обеспокоенным. Но не было ли это американским способом извлечь из худшего выводу? Богу известно.  
  
— И ты привёл меня сюда… зачем на самом деле? Чтобы впечатлить меня? Или потому что не доверяешь мне?  
  
— Потому что я думал, что важно выбрать нейтральное место, — вздохнул Юри. — Если бы я пригласил тебя к себе домой, это не очень отличалось бы от клиники. Там всё ещё будет дисбаланс, которого я пытаюсь избежать в этом уговоре. — Пауза. — Это и… Полагаю, я пытался впечатлить тебя немного. Это сработало?  
  
      Виктор вновь посмотрел на покрытый хлебной крошкой пол.  
  
— О да, я очень впечатлён.  
  
— Жестоко, — усмехнулся Юри и наконец улыбнулся. Из него исчезла часть напряжения, которое Виктор заметил в его фигуре, когда только зашёл. — Что ты хочешь делать?  
  
      Виктор задумчиво хмыкнул.  
  
— Ну, думаю, мы всё ещё можем спасти это. — Он понял, что с любопытством вглядывался в ингредиенты, которые Юри разложил на столе во время разных этапов готовки. Панировочные сухари, яйца, рис, бутылка белого вина, о которой Отабеку определённо _не_ стоило знать, и свиные котлеты? Любопытство победило. — Что мы готовим?  
  
      После небольшого подталкивания Юри признался, что хотел подарить ему вкус дома — или, по крайней мере, родительского дома, которого он никогда не знал, если не считать истории, книги, уроки каллиграфии и подобных рецептов. _Кацудон_ , которым Юри хотел угостить его сегодня, произошёл от японского «свиные котлеты» и «тарелка риса». Его близкий друг получила этот рецепт несколько лет назад и приготовила его на вечеринку в честь новоселья, на которой был Юри. С тех пор это было его грешным удовольствием.  
  
      Виктор, который, даже не осознавая этого, нуждался в этих кусочках обычной информации, откалывавшихся от загадочного доктора Кацуки, решил, что хочет увидеть, действительно ли это стоило всех похвал. Он отмёл все протесты Юри — у него всё было под контролем, он не хотел навязывать, каким бы хозяином он тогда был, если бы позволил это, всё это было предсказуемо — и нашёл ещё один фартук в ящичках. Рецепт был написан на изношенном кусочке бумаги, символами, которые, полагал Виктор, были японскими. Под каждой линией был написан английский перевод, и Виктор мгновенно узнал почерк доктора Кацуки.  
  
      Они работали плечом к плечу за стойкой, по большей части в комфортной тишине, которая, тем не менее, иногда разбивалась действительно важными фразами. Не было разговоров об убийстве, или о бездельничестве в Адской Кухне, или о других зверствах, которые оставили шрамы, пусть и невидимые, но медленно исцелявшиеся. Юри спрашивал о Маккачине; Виктор пообещал познакомить их однажды, если он того захочет. Юри упомянул, что некоторые из ингредиентов были более экзотическими, и у него не было время, чтобы заранее привезти их на кухню друга, поэтому они должны были справляться с тем, что он смог найти. Виктор похвалил его работу ножом, наблюдая, как он резал лук за луком в почти ровной последовательности, не моргая.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Кацуки с лёгкой улыбкой. — Знаешь, я однажды обучался, чтобы стать хирургом. Очевидно, не закончил этого. Но с другой стороны, некоторые фундаментальные навыки всё ещё переводятся во что-то полезное.  
  
— Вау. Почему ты не продолжил учиться?  
  
— Полагаю, это было похоже на тебя и Скотланд Ярд — просто не должно было быть.  
  
      После этого на кухне повисла тишина. Бесцеремонное откровение немного оглушило его, но Виктор не был уверен, что делать с этим. Разбитая мечта времён, когда он был младше, возможно? Но этот город был полон подобного; была ли это ещё одна такая?  
  
      Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Юри, когда обмакивал свиные котлеты в муке.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ничего. — Но Юри всё ещё смотрел на него и не собирался делать вид, что не делал этого. — Выглядишь так, словно тебе комфортно с этим, будто ты делал уже это ранее.  
  
— Готовка всегда подходила мне, думаю. Я должен был учиться, когда был совсем юным. — Не было слишком сложно найти мотивацию, вспомнил он. Альтернативой могли стать чёрствый хлеб, размягчённый в воде и испечённый заново или консервированная еда, которая могла и не быть военным пайком, на пять дней недели. — В любом случае, я не готовлю много. Квартира, в которой я сейчас живу, является пожароопасной для открытой двери печи.  
  
— Понятно. — Юри вернулся к луку, казалось, потерявшись в мыслях на некоторое время. — Ты находишь это расслабляющим, впрочем, когда готовишь?  
  
— Полагаю? Я не задумывался об этом.  
  
— Полагаю, это более исцеляющий вариант, чем большинство других. Он держит занятым твои руки и разум.  
  
      Он знал, куда это пойдёт, понял Виктор. Он посмотрел вверх и встретился взглядом с глазами Юри, хмурясь.  
  
— Хватит этого.  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Ты говоришь со мной, будто мы на терапевтическом сеансе. Хватит психоанализировать меня.  
  
— Я и не собирался этого делать.  
  
      Юри не удосужился постараться, чтобы его отрицание звучало более правдоподобно. Виктор всё равно забыл об этом, обратив своё внимание на свиные котлеты, которые готовил. Что говорилось в рецепте? _Сначала мука, затем яичные желтки, затем сухари._ Он нашёл упаковку рядом с собой и начал взбивать их в миске.  
  
— Я представляю это как вселенскую правду, не только для тебя, — пробормотал Юри. — В подобных хобби есть что-то несомненно лечебное, в них ты можешь что-то создать без опасностей — и следствий этих опасностей иногда — с которыми ты сталкиваешься в своей повседневной работе.  
  
      Виктор застонал.  
  
— Серьёзно, хватит, пожалуйста.  
  
— Преступность, справедливость — или их отсутствие…  
  
— Юри, последнее предупреждение.  
  
— Смерть…  
  
      Вот оно. Виктор дёрнул ящик с мукой, зачерпнул её и кинул в сторону Юри.  
  
      Он намеревался только отвлечь его — в худшем случае, взбесить его, если бы смог отвлечь. Но, может, Виктор недооценил свою цель или не рассчитал расстояние между ними, потому что в следующую секунду Юри оказался с лицом, покрытым мукой.  
  
— Эм… — уставился на него Виктор. _Чёрт_.  
  
      Юри закашлялся, стряхивая муку со своих волос. Он открыл и закрыл рот, сделал это ещё несколько раз.  
  
— Ты…  
  
      Что бы ни следовало после этого, Виктор не слышал, потому что уже смеялся.  
  
      Было что-то невероятно раскрепощающее в этом. Казалось, постоянная тяжесть, которая преследовала его везде, стала немного легче, пусть и ненадолго. Виктор выдавил извинения между взрывами смеха, но возмущение на хмуром лице Юри не помогло избавиться от ощущения, что он будто опустил лицо в упаковку муки, и Виктор лишь смеялся сильнее. В итоге он схватился на столешницу, задыхаясь, но впервые не болело там, как случалось обычно.  
  
      Виктор наконец перестал смеяться, когда Юри сократил расстояние между ними и поцеловал без предупреждения.  
  
      После _этого_ он тоже начал задыхаться.  
  
— Прости, — Юри отстранился буквально через секунду. — Я не должен был делать этого, думаю.  
  
      Виктор уставился на него на длительное время. Он чувствовал, что должен был мгновенно согласиться с этим.  
  
— Должно быть, чтобы сделать это, — пробормотал он, — тебе понадобилось много смелости.  
  
      Юри покусал свою нижнюю губу.  
  
— Ты хочешь уйти?  
  
       _Нет_. Он хорошо это знал, по крайней мере. Возможно, это было хорошей идеей, но он не хотел. Кроме того, впрочем, у Юри наверняка было больше десятка вопросов, которые Юри мог спросить, возможно _спросил бы_ , и Виктор не был уверен, что у него были ответы на них.  
  
      Так что он сделал лучшее, что мог: обхватил подбородок Юри пальцами и нежно поднял его, чтобы мог вновь поцеловать его.  
  
      Он почувствовал, когда Юри наконец расслабился напротив него, вздыхая в поцелуй, прижимая Виктора ближе за галстук. Виктор последовал, пока не сжал Юри спиной в дверь холодильника, и пропустил между пальцами его волосы, вычёсывая оттуда муку.

 

— Ах, — устроил Юри свои ладони на груди Виктора, задыхаясь, когда они наконец отстранились друг от друга. — Честно, я не ожидал этого.  
  
— Я хотел поцеловать тебя с момента, когда повстречался с тобой, — признал Виктор. — Не думаю, что это сильно изменилось.  
  
      Юри наградил его взглядом, в котором было больше радости, чем удивления.  
  
— Даже после произошедшего на сеансе?  
  
— Ну, ты больше не мой терапевт. — Так что это действительно неважно. Это и значило, да? — Так что будем теперь делать?  
  
— В общем? Нам надо выяснить, когда начнём. — Юри украл ещё один поцелуй, сердцебиение замерло, прежде чем оттолкнуть его. — Но сначала давай закончим готовку. Есть место, в которое я хочу сводить тебя после обеда.

* * *

 

      В тот вечер Виктор выучил, что кацудон действительно был едой богов и заслуживал каждую похвалу, которую произносил Юри.  
  
      Он выучил ещё множество вещей, большинство было тривиальным, но некоторая информация, которую Юри рассказал о своей личной жизни, всегда приветствовалась в глазах Виктора. Он предпочитал есть палочками, особенно дома, и должен был быть очень бдительным в еде, потому что легко набирал вес. Его мать была ужасным поваром, никогда не беспокоясь о рецептах или измерении чего-либо — талант очевидно пропустил поколения, добавил Юри с кривой улыбкой. Прежде чем пересечь Тихий океан, его отец владел курортом у горячих источников в Японии: «дом» для его родителей значит маленький портовый город у моря, где на горе стоял замок с каменной кладкой, ров вокруг которого казался целым океаном. Для кого-то, кто никогда не бывал там, Юри определённо знал, как описать это в неотразимых деталях, и если бы его _коснулось_ хоть немного большее безумие, Виктор мог бы думать о том, чтобы покинуть этот город и рискнуть увидеть этот замок для себя.  
  
      Но это не было самым интересным откровением, которое мог предложить тот вечер, как вскоре выяснил он. Из квартиры они добрались до Озера в Центральном Парке, которое замёрзло на зиму. Юри привёл его туда с парой собственных коньков, перекинутых через плечо, и Виктор старался изо всех сил, чтобы скрыть своё удивление.  
  
      Было холоднее, чем обещал прогноз погоды, холодно достаточно, чтобы на льду не каталось много людей в это время. Юри выглядел слишком удовлетворённым этим, сказав что-то о толпах других, которые мешали; обычно он не приходил в подобные места до поздней ночи, очевидно, чтобы избежать этих толп. Со своей стороны Виктор встретил несуществовавшее направление, чтобы арендовать коньки.  
  
— Ты часто сюда приходишь? — спросил Виктор, хотя смутно обращал своё внимание, завязывая свои слишком узкие коньки.  
  
— Не сюда. Но рядом со мной есть каток, и, полагаю, я хожу туда часто. Особенно теперь, когда…  
  
      Юри прервался, и Виктор едва вспомнил первую часть его предложения. Когда Виктор поднял свою голову, ожидая продолжения, Кацуки покачал головой, охотно взял Виктора за руку и вывел его на лёд.  
  
— В любом случае, это неважно. Это удивляет тебя?  
  
— Немного, — ответил Виктор. — Я всегда представлял, что ты проводишь своё время перед камином или вроде того.  
  
— Этого тоже избыток.  
  
      Виктор осторожно отпустил его, когда они были на краю Озера, и он был готов поклясться, что в вертикальном положении его держала только мышечная память. Как много лет прошло с тех пор, как катался последний раз? Это было с Мамой? Боже, это могло бы продлиться вечно. Однако Юри был зрелищем на льду. Он не сделал ни одного безрассудного верчения или прыжка, которые, как видел Виктор, не раз пытались сделать другие и достаточно часто проваливались в этом. Но была естественная красота в его движениях, будто он скользил по воздуху.  
  
      Они катались вместе по поверхности озера. Виктор понял, что, несмотря на прошедшие года, он всё ещё более менее мог это делать. Всё же он периодически смотрел на Юри, замечая восхитительную линию его изгибов и длину шарфа, который тянулся за ним, когда он двигался, как ерошил его волосы ветер и смущённое спокойствие на его лице. Он не мог не задаться вопросом, сдерживался ли Юри ради него.  
  
— Когда ты начал кататься?  
  
— Когда мне было семь. — Когда они воспользовались моментом, чтобы отдышаться, Юри положил ладони на его плечи для баланса, в то время как осматривал лезвие на противоположном коньке. — Позади… позади нашего дома был пруд. Взрослые не особо хотели, чтобы мы были там, особенно зимой. Но мои друзья и я пробирались туда, когда хотели.  
  
      Виктор попытался представить то, как семилетний Юри робко катался, падая на лёд и снова поднимаясь.  
  
— Разве это не было опасно?  
  
— В ретроспективе? Абсолютно, — рассмеялся Юри. — Но это того стоило, думаю. Или, по крайней мере, мы думали так в то время. Это очень помогало.  
  
— Как же?  
  
— Также, как и помогает сейчас. — Он наконец отпустил плечо Виктора и откатился, оставляя между ними пространство в несколько футов и оставляя Виктора неожиданно желать веса этой руки. — Холодный воздух, старание, нетривиальная величина усилий для концентрации, чтобы ты мог верно стоять, даже если делаешь это годами… Я понял, что это помогает очистить сознание, когда здесь слишком людно. — Он улыбнулся. — Возможно, ты обдумаешь это?  
  
— Я… полагаю, я подумаю об этом. — Не было никакого обещания, но Юри выглядел удовлетворённым этим.  
  
      Он провёл Виктора через некоторые формализмы: повороты, стойки и несколько простых фигур. Виктор оказался слишком увлечён движениями Юри, начиная от того, как он наклонял и вытягивал руки, и заканчивая тем, как он мог поменять ноги в мгновение ока. Юри понадобилось три прохода, чтобы нарисовать на льду коньками длинную 8, прежде чем остановиться перед Виктором.  
  
      Он только вспомнил кое-что.  
  
— Скажи, твой рабочий номер состоит почти из восьмёрок, правильно?  
  
      Юри кивнул.  
  
— Так проще запомнить, нет?  
  
— Это удобно, да. — На самом деле он врал. Он не мог даже запомнить остаток номера. Только «8888» в конце осталось в его сознании. — Это было сделано специально?  
  
      Юри покачал головой.  
  
— Предыдущий владелец этого офиса думал, что это было его счастливое число. Я просто унаследовал это от него.  
  
— Понятно. — Виктор хмыкнул в раздумьях. — У тебя есть счастливый номер? Или ты не веришь в подобные вещи?  
  
— Это неважно. Я не особо удачливый человек.  
  
— Мы должны создать клуб для этого, — пошутил Виктор. Юри наградил его смешком.  
  
  
      Они нашли поляну на краю Озера с парой металлических скамеек около льда, которые обычно были оккупированы людьми, кормящими уток в тёплые месяцы. Они сидели в тишине несколько секунд, пока Виктор уставился на свои ботинки, а Юри прикрывал огонь сигареты от неожиданного ветра.  
  
— Прости, я рявкнул на тебя во время терапии в тот день, — наконец сказал Виктор, говоря со льдом. — Я был зол и расстроен от твоих слов. Но я мог справиться с этим лучше.  
  
— Тебе не стоит извиняться, — Юри наконец выиграл самостоятельную битву со своей привередливой зажигалкой, и порыв дыма устремился в небо. — Я понимаю, откуда это пришло. В твоём сознании… был другой мужчина целью твоей злости, не так ли?  
  
      Разве? Виктор даже не был больше уверен. Может, Юри был прав. Может…  
  
      Но это было неважно. Это было не так, если бы Виктор имел какое-либо право злиться, так как он был тем, кто протянул руку, прекрасно зная, что за этим последует. Вещи просто… случились, как он сказал до этого.  
  
      И после всего, что он сделал…  
  
— Остановись.  
  
      Голос Юри вырвал его из транса, и Виктор повернулся, чтобы видеть направленный на него проницательный взгляд. Он понятия не имел, как долго Юри смотрел на него. Он говорил так громко? Он не думал так.  
  
— Остановить что?  
  
— Думать. Оценивать это, рационализировать это. В конце этой дороги тебя не ждёт ничего хорошего.  
  
      « _Кто сказал, что меня вообще где-то ждёт что-то хорошее?_ » проглотил он. В этот момент Юри коснулся сигаретой края скамейки, и Виктор попытался отследить пепел, когда тот падал на снег.  
  
— Холодно?  
  
      Он не был уверен.  
  
— Может.  
  
      Юри вытащил одну сигарету, прежде чем коснуться её фильтром своих губ.  
  
— Хочешь одну?  
  
      Виктор рассмеялся. Он даже не помнил, как много прошло времени с момента, когда у него была сигарета.  
  
— Если ты будешь так добр.  
  
      Юри протянул ему то, что было, возможно, самым причудливым портсигаром, который Виктор когда-либо видел, серебро и эмаль, на котором было что-то, похожее на нарисованное вручную изображение цветов мака на снежном поле. Он исчез в кармане Юри, прежде чем Виктор успел разглядел марку производителя или номер штампа, который показал бы пробу серебра, используемого в изготовлении.  
  
      Но, возможно, более важно, была пустая рука Юри, которая оставила Виктора с явно бесполезной незажжённой сигаретой в губах.  
  
— Эм…  
  
      Юри потянулся и обхватил лицо Виктора ладонями.  
  
— Вот… позволь мне.  
  
      Не было чувствительной причины быть шокированным этим. Он должен был делать это с ним или с собой множество раз до этого, слишком много, чтобы сосчитать. Он делился этим опытом с мужчинами и женщинами, незнакомцами или не очень. Когда Юри зажёг свою сигарету, Виктор думал, что его глаза будут обращены к огоньку между ними. Но он в итоге уставился на Юри вместо этого: небольшая морщинка между бровями, его приглашавшие губы и эти длинные тёмные ресницы, которые выглядели подобно штрихам рисунка под лунным светом.  
  
      Он почти забыл, как дышать.

      Понадобилось несколько секунд, прежде чем огонёк наконец перешёл. Юри отстранился от него и, Боже, этот первый затяг чувствовался _оргазмически_.  
  
— В это время в России становится холоднее, да?  
  
— Так я слышал. — Он, видимо, вспомнил Якова, ворчавшего об этом один или два раза. — Что насчёт Японии?  
  
— Зависит от того, где именно ты живёшь, думаю. В любом случае, так говорят. — Юри медленно пожал плечами, скомканное поднятие и опускание его плеч, когда он уставился на что-то на расстоянии. — Полагаю, скоро выясню это.  
  
      А, он помнил что-то об этом — Юри упоминал, что он хотел однажды слетать туда, правильно? Когда был этот разговор? Он не мог вспомнить.  
  
— Когда планируешь туда ехать?  
  
— Ещё не уверен. Но некоторое время это было мечтой. Мои друзья — те, о которых я говорил ранее, которые таскали меня на озеро — они всегда хотели вернуться. Я поеду с ними, но я буду там впервые.  
  
— Вау. — Внезапно Виктор захотел забрать свой ранний ответ и сказать да, может, _было_ немного холодно. — Ты останешься там? —  _Ты вернёшься?_  
  
      Юри усмехнулся над сигаретой.  
  
— Ты будешь скучать по мне?  
  
_Больше, чем, возможно, должен бы._  
  
— Буду счастлив и от открытки, — сказал он в итоге.  
  
— А, запомню это.  
  
      Виктор улыбнулся. Он наклонил голову и пнул от себя снег.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
      Он слышал эти слова ранее, и он знал лучше, чем просто верить. Как много прошло лет, в любом случае? Кто дал ему знания о часовых поясах и датах, набросав их по всему глобусу на учёбе? Отправление писем отсюда или оттуда никогда не было точной наукой, потому что всегда были факторы, с которыми ты не мог не учесть, как говорили. Но если ты учил пути сообщения и если аккуратно планировал, и заранее договаривался, ну, тогда вероятность того, что это случится, была больше.  
  
      Как много прошло декабрей? _Я сделал это проще для тебя._  
  
      Но также: какое право он имел жаловаться на самом деле? На самом деле он предпочёл бы закончить бесконечные разговоры и переписки о жизни. Конечно, он не отчаивался; это было привилегией тех, чьи руки были чистыми.  
  
      Рука убрала чёлку, которая падала на его лицо, как раз когда глаза начали болеть — от сигаретного дыма, несомненно. Виктор выдохнул и отодвинулся.  
  
— Что ты делаешь, Юри?  
  
— Пытаюсь выяснить, успешно ли я разговорил тебя до бессознательного состояния сегодня. — Юри убрал руку обратно в карман с грустной улыбкой. — Судя по всему, мои самые доблестные попытки всё ещё бесполезны, боюсь.  
  
— Нет, не говори так. — Неожиданно он почувствовал себя ужасно. — Я благодарен за сегодня. Это помогло, правда.  
  
— Может, но недостаточно. Хотел бы я помочь немного больше.  
  
      Что-то о том, как он не мог помочь, появилась на кончике языка Виктора. Он слабо усмехнулся.  
  
— Уже бросаешь меня?  
  
— Нет необходимости.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
      Юри встал и кинул смятую сигарету под ноги. Его тёмные глаза блестели в лунном свете, когда он предложил Виктору руку.

— Ты мне доверяешь?

 

* * *

 

      Этот вопрос — или, точнее, ответ Виктора на него, который он дал больше с безрассудством, чем мудростью — привёл их обратно в квартиру, в люкс с затушенным светом и опущенными шторами, целующимися посередине кровати. Виктор мог слышать ветер снаружи, бьющего в окна, трясущего стекло. Руки Юри скользнули от плеч вниз к его груди и начали медленно расстёгивать пуговицы его жилета.  
  
      Он отстранился.  
  
— Что-то не так? — спросил его Юри.  
  
— Нет. Нет, всё в порядке. Я просто… ты уверен насчёт этого? Эти чувства… — Он не уверен, как точно должен был закончить предложение. «Рискованными»? «Неправильными»?  
  
_«Слишком хорошими, чтобы быть правдой»?_  
  
— Нет, я не уверен. — Юри рассмеялся от выражения лица Виктора и положил ладонь на его щёку. Он полагал, это должно было дать ему какое-то ощущение комфорта, чего не сделали слова Юри. — Это не точная наука, как, я уверен, ты можешь представить. — Он прошёлся подушечкой большого пальца по раковине уха Виктора. — Но я всё ещё хочу попробовать… если ты позволишь.  
  
       _Если ты позволишь._ Виктор дрожаще выдохнул. В этих словах была сила, что-то, он знал, что они оба могли чувствовать, даже если никто из них не признавал этого. Но это не могло быть так просто, да? Никогда не было.  
  
— Виктор? — Юри нежно подтолкнул его руку своей свободной. Он ждал, пока Виктор не посмотрел на него, прежде чем заговорить. — Я только хочу помочь тебе. Но я не хочу ничего делать, пока ты этого не захочешь.  
  
      Виктор слегка открыл рот, неспособный сделать это больше. Юри хотел помочь ему. Он сказал тогда, на Озере. Было ли это для дальнейшего искупления или настоящего желания благополучия Виктора, он ещё не знал, но, может, это и не имело смысла.  
  
      Не имело же?  
  
— Виктор. — Юри вновь обрезал его мысли и обвёл его нижнюю губу. — Я могу тебя снова поцеловать?  
  
      Слова остановились и застряли в его горле, прежде чем начать гореть.  
  
      Было больше одного ответа на этот вопрос. Виктор обхватил мост очков Юри большим и указательным пальцем, затем медленно аккуратно снял их. Он положил их на прикроватный столик, убедившись, что они безопасно лежали на краю. Затем он схватил затылок Юри и наклонил его ближе.  
  
      Юри на вкус был больше как вино из немаркированной бутылки в шкафу, которое было у них на обед, и немного как сигареты, чьим светом они поделились. На его языке осталась сладость, когда Юри отстранился, чтобы начать мягкими нежными поцелуями опускаться, отслеживая линию челюсти Виктора, двигаясь по его шее. На длительное время всё, что он мог слышать, было его собственное дыхание, слишком громкое для ушей. Затем был шорох шёлка, когда Юри стянул его галстук, положив его… куда-то. Виктор не был уверен.  
  
      Его руки чувствовались бесполезными. _Он_ чувствовался бесполезным, зарываясь снова и снова в мягкие волосы Юри. Виктор проиграл битву с дрожью, когда его грудь встретилась с воздухом, но Юри прошёлся губами по его плечу, когда снял рубашку, прогоняя холодок.  
  
— Виктор? — пробормотал Юри в его кожу. — Ты всё ещё со мной?  
  
      Виктор дрожаще выдохнул. Он закрыл глаза и кивнул.  
  
      Юри поднял голову.  
  
— Мне надо, чтобы ты сказал это для меня, пожалуйста. Так я могу быть уверен, что ты не заперт внутри своей головы.  
  
— Да, — выдохнул Виктор. — Да, я… здесь.  
  
— Хорошо. — Юри улыбнулся, невероятно нежно посмотрев на него. — Спасибо, что сказал.  
  
      Юри снова наклонил голову, его губы отследили линию вдоль грудины Виктора. Он думал, что мог чувствовать первый намёк на язык на своей кожу, и это послало жёсткий заряд вдоль его позвоночника. Руки Юри прошлись по бокам, остановившись у ремня штанов Виктора.  
  
— Можешь подвигать бёдрами для меня? — попросил его Юри, прежде чем его язык коснулся соска. Виктор зашипел и выгнулся над матрасом, смутно подумав, что результат был бы таким же, даже если бы Юри ничего не сказал.  
  
      Он не был уверен, как расценить выражение лица Юри, когда тот отстранился, зависнув над ним, сидя на нём верхом. Его глаза осматривали каждый дюйм кожи Виктора; он мог чувствовать это, давление и небольшое ощущение ожога по пути их следования. Он сглотнул.  
  
— Что такое?  
  
— Ничего, просто… ты восхитителен. — Пальцы Юри коснулись верхней пуговицы его жилета, и Виктор захотел помочь ему. — Иногда это слишком.  
  
      Виктор скользнул руками по бёдрам Юри вверх, проделывая путь от пуговицы к пуговице жилета, пока на половине пути он не встретил Юри.  
  
— Прости?  
  
— Не стоит. — Неожиданная грубость в голове Юри поразило его. Что-то кипело в глаза Юри, когда он яростно сорвал собственный галстук, и это послало неожиданный поток крови куда-то с обещанием. — Хорошо тогда. Что случилось первым?  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Первое, что он… — Юри покачал головой. — Как это началось?  
  
      Ох. Ох, он действительно был серьёзен насчёт этого.  
  
— Эм. — Виктор посмотрел вверх на потолок, где не было люстры, и ухитрился немного рассмеялся. Это было… немного безумно. Разве нет? — Он был, эм, позади меня. Я сидел…  
  
      Он даже не закончил говорить, прежде чем Юри уже двинулся сменить позицию. Одна рука обняла Виктора за пояс, другая — бёдра. Виктор подумал, что он мог чувствовать каждый кусочек ткани и шерсти, трущихся о его нагую кожу, и неожиданно почувствовал себя таким, таким незащищённым этим… особенно когда Юри подцепил его лодыжки под свои и легко развёл их ноги.  
  
— А тогда? Полагаю, он работал с тобой своей рукой?  
  
      Это _было_ безумно.  
  
— Да.  
  
      Но Юри был нежен сегодня, нежнее, чем он был в телефонной будке в _Casa Roja_. Виктор выдохнул, сжимая простыни. Юри действовал медленно, почти раздражающе, и его свободная рука отслеживала следы на коже бёдер и голеней Виктора, которые Виктор не смог отследить. С выдохом он позволил своей голове упасть назад на плечо Юри, и Юри нежно поцеловал его щёку в ответ.  
  
      Нет. Это ничуть не походило на _ту_ ночь.  
  
— Он причинил тебе боль. — Юри нежно коснулся пальцем шеи Виктора, обводя тамошнюю отметку. — Это был он, да?  
  
      Виктор задрожал и ничего не ответил.  
  
— Это животное, — пробормотал Юри на выдохе. Он коснулся губами раны, очень нежно, и это чувствовалось как извинение.  
  
      Не понадобилось много времени, прежде чем Виктор потерялся: в теплоте тела Юри напротив собственного, в шуме крови в своих ушах и в бешеном биении его сердца в груди. Он повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать, но вместо этого спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи Юри, вдыхая его запах, пота, сосны и абсолютного жара, что-то уникального для Юри и потому очень привязывающего. Ему было недостаточно.  
  
      Ему было недостаточно, но в то же время это было _слишком_.  
  
— Юри, — выдохнул он. Его руки опустились, почти одержимые, и приблизились к талии Юри. — С-стой, я…  
  
      Руки Юри мгновенно успокоились.  
  
— Близок?  
  
      Виктор мог слышать усмешку в его голосе. Он покраснел.  
  
— Ты сводишь меня с ума, — пропыхтел он.  
  
— Тогда я, должно быть, всё делаю верно. — Юри поцеловал его висок. — Что дальше?  
  
— … Что?  
  
— Что случилось дальше? — Юри двинулся вокруг него, нежно укладывая голову Виктора на подушку, не позволяя ей упасть. Он забрался на Виктора и убрал волосы с его глаз. Очень-очень нежно он спросил. — Он входил в тебя?  
  
      Виктор боролся с ответом каждым всеми возможными способами.  
  
— Да.  
  
      Юри хмыкнул. Это не звучало как злость, или отвращение, или какая угодно ужасная вещь, которой боялся Виктор после его раннего приёма. Нет, это было просто мягким спокойным принятием, оттенённое быстрой вспышкой улыбки, прежде чем Юри наклонился ближе и коснулся своим лбом его.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я это сделал? — прошептал он.

      Виктор сглотнул. Было так вероломно легко потерять контроль в глазах Юри будто в двух бассейнах вина. Точно. Ему задали вопрос. Правда была в том, что ответ уже был где-то на кончике его языка, но он не мог до конца произнести его.  
  
— Эм…  
  
— Тогда это «нет», — Юри поцеловал его прежде, чем он успел поспорить. — Я понимаю. И это абсолютно нормально.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Конечно. Я хочу, чтобы ты доверял мне, Виктор, и верил мне, когда я говорю, что это остановится от одного твоего слова. Ты понимаешь?  
  
      Виктор кивнул. Было что-то торжественное в выражении лица Юри, и в весе этих слов, которые послали дрожь по его позвоночнику.  
  
— И от тебя… — Он нашёл глаза Юри. — Правильно?  
  
      Юри просто улыбнулся на это. Он отстранился и нашёл руки Виктора, бесполезно лежавшие на постели по обе стороны от него, и поднёс их к ремню своих штанов, переплетя их пальцы.  
  
— Не от меня. Я бы с радостью тебя изнасиловал, если бы ты позволил.  
  
       _Это обещание?_ Виктор почти хотел спросить. Но в его рту неожиданно пересохло. Всё же он принял приглашение Юри, расстёгивая пуговицу за пуговицей, пытаясь не сойти с ума от жара между своими пальцами.  
  
      Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем его чёртовы руки, постоянно дрожавшие, начали делать что-то полезное, и Юри грациозно двинул бёдрами, когда Виктор убрал ткань. Юри был уже горячим и твёрдым в его руке — необрезанный, возбуждённый, восхитительный, как и весь он. Виктор тяжело сглотнул.  
  
— Могу я?..  
  
— Пожалуйста, — посмотрел на него Юри сверху тёмными полуприкрытыми глазами. — Делай, что хочешь.  
  
      Окей.  
  
— Окей, — Виктор схватил бёдра Юри и подтянул его ближе, пока их члены не прижались друг к другу. Явный контакт послал электрический толчок по всему его телу. Он был вынужден проглотить стон.  
  
— Так нормально? — выдохнул он, обхватив их обоих рукой.  
  
      Юри быстро кивнул.  
  
— Можешь… можешь сказать это для меня?  
  
— Даём мне попробовать собственное лекарство, да? — Юри усмехнулся и упёрся руками в матрас по обе стороны от плеч Виктора. Его ответом было медленное движение бёдер, сводившее с ума, толчка в руку Виктора.

      Виктор начал дрочить в одном ритме с бёдрами Юри, почти близко к грани, и понимая, что он всё ближе. Даже не ощущение, общий жар и движения, подводило его к краю. Нет, это были звуки, которые издавал Юри — отчаянные отрывистые стоны, которые он поначалу пытался скрыть, пока в итоге не перестал пытаться. Они так сильно отличались от мягкого кураторского тона голоса, который всегда шёл с хорошей врачебной сдержанностью. Эта сдержанность больше стиралась каждый раз, когда Виктор сжимал или даже толкался своими бёдрами к Юри. Было ошеломляюще и даже немного вызывало привыкание смотреть, как он разваливался таким образом, медленно теряя свою сдержанность и свои красивые слова.  
  
      Это чувствовалось почти греховно… будто он даже не должен был видеть это собственными глазами, особенно настолько близко.  
  
      Это чувствовалось, будто он не должен был касаться Юри. И он игрался с ним в каждый момент, когда делал это.  
  
      Голова Виктора упала на подушку и повернулась на бок, позволяя волосам упасть на глаза. Он не заслужил этого. Юри был таким красивым, таким, что часть Виктора была бы счастлива жизни между его бёдер с этого дня. Но глубоко внутри была боль, от которой он не мог избавиться.  
  
      Он не был достоин.  
  
— Виктор? — То, как Юри выдохнул его имя, угрожало довести его. — Ты посмотришь на меня?  
  
      Он хотел. Он _не мог_. Виктор зажмурился, и из его горла вырвался полузадушенный бессловесный звук, прежде чем Виктор осознал это. Боже, он правда был блядски близок. Он не знал, на сколько его ещё хватило бы.  
  
— Хорошо. Хорошо. Это хорошо. — Виктор чувствовал дыхание Юри, разбивавшееся о его кожу, оказавшееся неожиданно так близко, бывшее таким тёплым. —  _Боже_ , ты… ты понятия не имеешь, что делаешь со мной. — Руки Юри схватили его бёдра в отчаянии, которое могло оставить следы. — Виктор… Я мог бы просто смотреть на тебя так всю ночь. И я бы стирал всё, что тот мужчина посмел сделать с тобой, снова и снова, вечность, если должен был… пока единственными прикосновениями, которые ты мог бы вспомнить, не стали _моими_.  
  
      Ему не потребовалось многого после этого — просто немного больше слов из губ Юри, милых и приятных, полных поклонения, которое он не заслужил — и он был уничтожен. Развалившимся, разделившимся и плачущим от силы этого. Юри крепко держал его на протяжении этого и вдавливал те же прекрасные слова в кожу Виктора, когда тот наконец вернулся с небес.  
  
— Всё ещё со мной?  
  
      Виктор кивнул, забыв, как говорить, когда Юри убрал волосы с его глаз. Он чувствовал себя теперь тяжёлым, пресыщенным и немного медленным… он не понял, что Юри отстранился, пока он не сделал этого, и Виктор больше не мог чувствовать его тепло.  
  
      Он едва вытянул руку вовремя, чтобы сжать ремень штанов Юри.  
  
— Подожди… — Он скривился, услышав, насколько охрип. — Что… ты делаешь?  
  
— Собираюсь взять что-то, чтобы почистить тебя, — усмехнулся Юри, лениво скользя пальцами вверх-вниз по бёдрам Виктора. — Не волнуйся, я никуда не уйду. Будто я могу находиться долгое время далеко от тебя, особенно когда ты в таком виде.  
  
— Но что насчёт.?  
  
      Виктор закончил, неубедительно указывая на талию Юри — точнее, куда-то ниже, где он был всё ещё очевидно сильно неудовлетворён. Юри усмехнулся и поцеловал костяшки его пальцев.  
  
— Ты не должен волноваться обо мне. Уверен, я прекрасно справляюсь. Гораздо важнее, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
      Виктор нахмурился. Он начинал учиться узнавать, теперь, когда Юри окружал его заботой, будто он был сделан из чего-то хрупкого. Он ненавидел это каждый раз.  
  
      Положив руки на бёдра Юри, он уговорил его значимым наклоном головы. Юри позволил Виктору толкнуть его вниз, пока он не лёг на постель, но в его глазах был виден вопрос, когда Виктор двинулся дальше, наконец опускаясь на колени.  
  
— Если хочешь, я… — Он замолчал, впрочем, у него не было ни единой причины делать этого. Юри был единственным, кто приписывал определённое значение тому, что они делали в этот момент, верно? Тогда это должно было иметь идеальное значение для него. — Было ещё одно, что я делал для того мужчины.  
  
      Но было легко забыть, _не_ думать о другой встрече, когда он наклонил голову и взял Юри в рот.  
  
      Юри мгновенно захлестнул его чувства: его пальцы неожиданно крепко схватили волосы Виктора, его вкус и сладкий-сладкий звук его голоса, когда он выдыхал имя Виктора своими губами. Он надавил на бёдра Юри, чтобы они не поднялись от матраса, беря его, пока не упёрся носом в жёсткие волосы, и всё, чем он дышал, было _Юри, Юри, Юри,_ будто мантра, будто наркотик.  
  
      Ему никогда в жизни не будет достаточно.  
  
      Он слушал, даже ждал слова против, или любой знак, который означал бы, что он должен был остановиться и отстраниться. Но ничего подобного не звучало, только хныканье и сдерживаемые выдохи, которые заставляли его кровь бежать быстрее и ускоряли его пульс.  
  
      Близкий к концу, Юри выдохнул что-то на японском, и Виктор понятия не имел, что он сказал. Но он представил эти же слова, грубые, но восхитительные, скользили по ногам Юри вокруг его талии или как-то по-другому. Его не волновало, в любом случае это было нормально, пока он мог видеть выражение лица Юри, когда он наконец выгнулся над постелью. На сегодняшнюю ночь, впрочем, ему пришлось довольствоваться его изображением, когда он всё сглатывал. Было стыдно. Может, в другой раз тогда.  
  
      Чёрт, может, _скоро_.  
  
— Иди сюда, — пробормотал Юри, как только его дыхание стало вновь послушным. Он вытянулся и притянул Виктора ближе к себе для поцелуя. Виктору лениво стало интересно, мог ли он чувствовать собственный вкус на его языке и нравилось ли ему это.  
  
      Прошло немного времени, когда ветер снаружи наконец прекратился, и за окном воцарилось такое же спокойствие, как в комнате, и Виктор осознал, как блаженно пуста была его голова. Он был обёрнут в эти мягкие тёплые простыни как в кокон, с таким же мягким тёплым Юри в своих руках, и так ему было удивительно легко не думать ни о чём. Всё, что он знал, было то, что он был здесь, и Юри был здесь, и очень малое казалось важным.  
  
      Он лениво отслеживал пальцем необычные следы на спине Юри и запоздало попытался отследить их губами. Это тоже он мог счастливо делать всю ночь, думал он, когда его губы нашли воротник Юри. Он потянутся и начал снимать материал футболки Юри, неожиданно заскучав по вкусу его кожи.  
  
      Рука Юри поднялись и накрыли его, останавливая его, как раз когда Виктор оттянул футболку, открыв плечо.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что это не будет мгновенно исправлено, да? — пробормотал он.  
  
      Виктор моргнул и мягко хохотнул. Он даже не знал, что Юри ещё не спал.  
  
— Ты предполагаешь, что мы снова это сделаем?  
  
      Юри не разделял веселья Виктора.  
  
— Тебе нужна помощь, — прошептал он. — Я не говорю, что мы не можем сделать это снова — на самом деле, я был бы рад повторить это в скором времени. — Он поймал руку и потянул за неё, чтобы в итоге она крепко обернулась вокруг его талии. — Но я надеюсь, что ты всё ещё обдумываешь… я был бы рад передать тебя доктору Леруа или даже другой клиники, если ты предпочтёшь этот вариант. Мистер Фельцман не должен знать.  
  
      По правде говоря, Яков был последним пунктом в его размышлениях, но Виктор не озвучил это. Он вздохнул, зафиксировав взгляд на затылке Юри, пытаясь найти там слова. Он не был удивлён из-за этого разговора. Но он полагал, что этот разговор был неизбежным, и Юри просто ждал «верного» времени.  
  
— Ты просто будешь давить, пока я не соглашусь, не так ли?  
  
— Это ради твоего же блага. — Юри переплёл их пальцы. Его голос опустился до шёпота. — А я беспокоюсь о тебе. Правда.  
  
      Может, это было сигналом, чтобы мгновенная реакция Виктора была попробовать понять, был ли Юри предельно откровенен или просто говорил это ради его согласия. Он не мог читать его, потому что Юри отвернулся, и даже если это было бы не так, Виктор слишком устал для этого.  
  
      Разве действительно для этого не было альтернатив? Яков выглядел уверенным в этом; в другом случае он был бы в психушке, и по крайней мере у Лео был бы знаменательный день. И, может, на другом уровне, под рядами и рядами ограждающих стен, он _знал_ — может, наверху было не очень в порядке. Может, это не исчезло за прошедшие два года. Он надеялся, так блядски сильно пытался, держать всё в себе.  
  
      Недолго он действительно справлялся с этим.  
  
      Но ему не нужно были приставать к Якову для признания, пусть и тихого, что с этим становилось всё сложнее и сложнее управляться. В это же время «управляться» стало для него принятием большого количества снотворного, чтобы не видеть окровавленное лицо Георгия, или полной нехватке некоторых слов. «Управляться» заставило, в ретроспективе, делать его что-то ужасно, ужасно глупое, о чём Яков никогда в этой жизни не забудет. И Виктор _всё ещё_ страдал от последствий того решения.  
  
— Я не хочу кого-то в своей голове, — наконец сказал он. — Если мне действительно придётся это испытать, тогда… думаю, лучше, чтобы это было с тобой.  
  
— Спасибо, Виктор.  
  
      Учитывая скорость ответа, казалось, что Юри ожидал этого.  
  
— Благодаришь меня за то, что добавил сверхурочную работу?  
  
— За доверие мне. И за то, что дал мне этот шанс. — Юри поднёс его руку к своим губам и нежно поцеловал его запястье. — Я приложу все свои силы.  
  
      Виктор притянул Юри ближе к себе, чтобы мог обнять его, и зарылся лицом в его волосы. Он позволил Юри обмыть себя, отравить себя, пока он не мог больше ничего принять.  
  
      Он горячо надеялся, что не пожалеет об этом утром.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: [ фик + коллаб с iruutciv ]  
> Все описания глав взяты из The Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows: http://www.dictionaryofobscuresorrows.com
> 
> От переводчика: Да, я сделала это. Я взяла еще один фик на перевод. Я пожалею об этом в очередной раз, но этот ненавистный мне жанр может принести охуенности. Одна из них перед вашими глазами.  
> Все ссылки ведут на арты-иллюстрации (и они поистине прекрасные!)  
> Фик В ПРОЦЕССЕ, прошу обратить на это внимание. Не могу обещать периодичность, так как не знаю, как будут его выкладывать авторы. Но то, что его стоит ждать, гарантирую.
> 
> Tumblr второго автора: http://iruutciv.tumblr.com/
> 
> А еще у меня есть свой паблос, который ведется от случая к случаю, НО ВДРУГ: https://vk.com/wtfthisname


End file.
